


High School Amigas: El Sabotaje

by nyicris



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, MUCHAS REFERENCIAS AL FANDOM, Risas, from enemies to amigas to lovers, mess with las amigas get heridas, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: El instituto de los triunfitos organiza una versión de High School Musical. La dirección quiere que Alfred y Amaia sean Troy y Gabriella, pero los alumnos tienen otra opinión... Lástima que Raoul y Agoney se lleven tan mal. Taaaan mal. O eso quieren creer.WARNING: Shade a OT, las amigas en el foco y Miriam comiendo tigretones.Nota: Fic completo enWattpad.





	1. Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Voy a ir subiendo el fanfic poco a poco porque me apetece tenerlo en mi ao3, pero no lo colgaré entero hasta que no acabe en Wattpad. Grax<3

-No.

Nerea abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué?!¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¡Pídeselo a Ricky!

Agoney empezó a andar por el patio del instituto y Nerea le perseguía mientras seguía suplicándole.

-¡Por favor, Ago! Ricky ya se presenta con Mimi para Sharpay y Ryan. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

-¿Y Alfred?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Y Raoul?

-Va con Aitana.

Agoney paró en seco y no pudo evitar una risita burlona por lo bajini.  _Con Aitana_.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó Nerea.

-Nada, que pensé que el Pijoaparte este dejaría a Aitana ir con Cepeda. O que iría con su Mireya.

-A Mireya nunca la he escuchado cantar en inglés, y ya sabes que a Cepeda no le van estas cosas de cantar. ¡Y deja de cambiarme de tema! -Entonces, Nerea cogió a Agoney por los hombros y le miró a los ojos. Se notaba que le importaba esto. Le apasionaban los musicales, y este año la obra de primavera iba a ser ni más ni menos que  _High School Musical_. Al verle esta mañana, lo primero que había hecho la chica era arrodillarse y rogarle que se presentara con ella al casting de Troy y Gabriella, ya que era por parejas. Agoney haría lo que fuera por su chiquitina, la llevaría a Broadway a caballito si ella se lo pidiera, pero... ¿hacer de Troy Bolton? Esa era una línea que no iba a cruzar.

-¿Y por qué no nos presentamos como Sharpay y Ryan, también?

Nerea se le quedó mirando.

-¿Quieres tener la responsabilidad de haberle robado a este instituto a Ricky y a Mimi como los Evans?

Agoney se estremeció.

-¡No! ¡Pero yo no pinto nada como Troy! No creo que Noemí me deje hacer gorgoritos con Breaking Free.

-¡Qué pasa chavales! -Miriam interrumpió la discusión y les rodeó con los brazos a ambos. -Tenemos educación física a primera hora. ¿Para qué discutir pudiendo gastar esta valiosa energía en latar, o para los no gallegos, faltar a clase?

-¡Es que Agoney no quiere hacer conmigo el casting para Troy y Gabriella!

-Háganlo ustedes, chicas. -El canario decidió cambiar de estrategia. -Un remake lésbico de  _High School Musical_  es lo que necesita este instituto.

-Lo siento, Amaia ya me lo pidió pero la rechacé, así que no puedo ir con Nerea ahora, sería feo. Sois vosotros los encargados de salvar el musical.

-Pero yo... -Agoney comenzó sin saber como continuar. Se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Miriam le soltó de los hombros y se puso enfrente de él. Le consideró durante un momento, hasta que, como si una bombilla se le encendiera, sonrió para sí misma y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

-Agoney, ¿tú quieres a Nerea, verdad?

-Claro. Me casaría con ella si no fuera gay.

-Muy bien. ¿Y cómo te sentirás el día de la función, sentado a su lado, mientras observa con sus ojos llorosos como Raoul y Aitana cantan  _Breaking Free_  y se enamoran en el escenario? -La canalla era lista. -Porque sabes que le darán el papel a Aitana, si Amaia no se presenta. Así que, si no lo haces por tu amor hacia Nerea, hazlo por tu odio totalmente irracional e inexplicable hacia Raoul.

Agoney puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que yo no me explicó es por qué os cae bien.

-Raoul en el escenario... -Miriam le ignoró, teatrera como ella sola.- Tú, sentado...

Se lo imaginó por un momento. Agoney no era una persona rencorosa o envidiosa y, en general, se alegraba por los éxitos de sus compañeros. El año pasado se presentó también para el papel de protagonista, y cuando Alfred fue elegido junto a Amaia, fue corriendo a felicitarle. Sin embargo, Raoul...

-Está bien. Lo haré.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!! -Nerea se le abalanzó encima, y de milagro no se caen. -El casting es en dos semanas, y aunque en el musical cantaremos más, hay que prepararse solo  _Breaking Free_. Podemos quedar esta tarde, que no tengo coro.

-O ahora mismo, que ya no llegamos a Educación Física. -Miriam hizo como que consultaba su reloj de muñeca, pero no llevaba ninguno. -¿Veis? Todo ha salido a pedir de Milhouse, gracias a Miriam Rodríguez Gallego.

-Ella, humilde. -Agoney le guiñó un ojo y todos rieron. ¿Qué haría sin ellas en este instituto infernal? Seguramente, vivir amargado, porque cada día que pisaba ese patio por la mañana sentía mil miradas juzgándole. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero a veces hasta se sentía despreciado por la propia institución. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iría ese casting, pero ahora ya se había comprometido.

Emprendieron su camino hacia la cafetería de enfrente del instituto, la Cafetería Salva.

***

Cuando volvieron para la siguiente clase, Nerea les paró en el tablón de anuncios. Allí estaba el cartel para apuntarse a su querido casting.

-Haz los honores. -Nerea le ofreció un bolígrafo. -Así luego no puedes decir que nos apunté yo.

Agoney se fijó un momento en los nombres. Eran los habituales. Roi y Ana Guerra, Miriam y Amaia...

-Mira, al final sí que les apuntó Amaia.

-¿Qué..? Ay, esta niña, de verdad. -Miriam le quitó el bolígrafo y rayó su nombre para poner el de Alfred. -Ala, por lista. -Se lo devolvió a Agoney. -Venga, ahora tú.

Pero siguió leyendo el cartel: Raoul y Aitana... Todo sea dicho, a Raoul le venía como anillo al dedo Breaking Free. Apreciaría ese hecho, incluso, lo admitiría en público, si no fuera porque le odiaba. Y no, no era una exageración. No recordaba cómo empezó este sentimiento, lo único que sabía es que cada vez que veía a ese rubio de metro y medio por el instituto, con el tupé repeinado, los dientes blanqueados y sus sudaderas que gritaban "no lo parece, pero cuesto 200 euros", se enciendía por dentro. Encima, cuando le llamaban pijo, se ofendía. Y era taaaaan tiquismiquis, siempre quejándose de la comid-

-¡Agoney, apúntanos ya!

-Sí, voy, voy. -Al fin, escribió sus nombres.

 _Agoney Hernández y Nerea Rodríguez_. Casi rimaban.

-Pues ya estaría. Venga, que llegamos tarde a Historia. -Miriam se adelantó.

_Mmmmhh_ _..._

En un arrebato, Agoney tachó la "o" de Raoul y le puso una tilde a la "u".

-¡Oye, que sabrá que ha sido uno de nosotros por el color del boli! -Le reprendió Nerea, quitándoselo de las manos.

-Tranquila, sabrá que he sido yo. Ustedes se llevan bien.

Nerea suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero, en catalán, "Raül" se escribe con una diéresis. Así. -Y lo corrigió.

Agoney sacudió la cabeza y la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos, que Miriam ya habrá llegado. 


	2. Stick To The Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El casting, el tigretón y el tongo.

Se pasaron las dos semanas volando, entre ensayo y ensayo, sin nada que destacar. Agoney sabía que no lo tendrían fácil. Las otras tres parejas tenían algo especial: Roi con la guitarra y Ana con su presencia en el escenario, harían una versión diferente; Aitana tenía ángel, y se decía que era el ojito derecho de Noemí, la directora de casting; y Alfred y Amaia... con su magia encima del escenario, poco había qué hacer. Sin embargo, confiaba en Nerea. Tenía un vozarrón que no le cabía en el pecho y, sobre todo, tenía ilusión. Además de esa aura Disney que la acompañaba siempre que cantaba.

Era el día de las audiciones y Agoney estaba parado otra vez enfrente del cartel en el tablón de anuncios. Alguien había tachado el nombre de "Raül", y lo había puesto encima "RaOul", así, con la "o" en mayúscula. Ah, también habían escrito "ejemplo de madurez" debajo del nombre de Agoney. Quién podría haber sido.

-¡Agoney, a las cuatro y cuarto en el auditorio! -Nerea estaba tan nerviosa que le abordó por los pasillos sin considerar que él estaba inmerso en su propio mundo.

-¿No era a las cuatro?

-Sí, a esa hora empiezan las audiciones, pero vamos por turnos.

-Ah, ¿que no podremos ver las actuaciones de los demás?

-¿No, por qué?

-Ah, no, por nada. -Agoney se abrazó a la carpeta que llevaba entre los brazos.

-Seguro que te hacía mucha ilusión ver a Ana y a Roi. -Nerea le dio un pequeño codazo y empezó a bailar. -We're soooaaaaring, flyiiiiing...

***

Cuando acabaron de comer Nerea ya estaba arrastrando a Miriam y a Agoney al auditorio. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato.

-¡Ya son y cuarto! -La chica no podía parar de mirar el reloj, practicar la canción, dar saltitos... Se había puesto hasta una bata blanca y un lacito rosa en el pelo para parecerse a Gabriella. 

-Estarán acabando, tranquila. Nerea, no te pongas nerviosa. Lo harás genial. Todo el instituto sabe que estás hecha para este tipo de papel. Cuando se enteró de que participabas, Ana casi se echa para atrás. - Suerte que tenían a Miriam con ellos, sino, Nerea ya habría abierto la puerta del teatro cinco veces y Agoney hubiera salido corriendo seis. -Y sino, mira a Agoney, que tranquilo está.

-¡Pero eso es porque se la suda! ¡Está aquí por mí!

-No lo he dicho yo, lo ha dicho ella.

Miriam se cruzó de brazos.

-Tendremos que buscar una motivación más fuerte, entonces.

Y como si Miriam tuviera el poder de controlar las casualidades, por fin se abrió la puerta y aparecieron...

-¡Raoul! ¡Aitana! ¿Qué tal la prueba? -Nerea se puso más atacada si cabía.

-Muy bien. -Raoul rodeó a Aitana con un brazo. -Noemí le dijo a Aitana que si alguien podía ganar este casting, era ella.

-Ay bueno, no es para tanto... -Aitana bajó la mirada. -¡Suerte chicos!

-¡Gracias! -Nerea fue la única en contestar. Tan pronto como se fueron, a Nerea se le apagó la sonrisa. -Ya estoy más relajada, ahora sé que no nos van a coger.

-Noemí li diji i Itini, mimimi... -Agoney se cruzó de brazos. -Nerea, te juro por Bambi que vamos a clavar este casting.

-Nunca imaginé que un chico rubio fuese toda la motivación que Ago necesitaba. -Miriam admitió. -Creía que no eran tu tipo.

Agoney no pudo objetar y explicarle que todo lo que sentía por Raoul era odio completamente justificado porque Noemí sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Siguientes!

Entraron, y ver a Manu Guix sentado en el piano del escenario fue todo lo que necesitó el canario para meterse en el papel.

***

- _You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are_...

Se oyeron tres aplausos contados por parte de Noemí, y a su lado los profesores de música e interpretación más animados.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Andrea y Alejandro.

-Nerea y Agoney. -Le aclaró Mamen a Noemí, pidiéndoles perdón con la mirada a los chicos.

-Eso. Ya os podéis ir.

-¿Ya está, no hay valoración? -Preguntó Agoney, y Nerea dio un saltito a su lado.

-No, no es un examen. Tendréis los resultados en una semana, colgados en el pasillo. Gracias. -La directora forzó una sonrisa. Nerea empujó a Agoney hacia la salida antes de que él pudiera recordarle la "valoración" de Aitana. Se encontraron con Miriam fuera.

-No lo entiendo, pensé que a todo el mundo le decían algo... -Nerea le apretó la mano.

-Nos han dicho que muy bien, al menos.

-Lo que yo he oído desde aquí estaba genial, amigas. -Miriam intentó consolarles con una mano en el hombro a los dos.

Había hecho una buena actuación, y Nerea había brillado. ¿Por qué se sentía ninguneado?

***

-¡Hoy es el día! ¡Vamos! -Lo único que pudo ver Agoney fue un rayo rubio antes de ser arrastrado al tablón de anuncios. En seguida se encontraron con los demás participantes delante de un cartel.

_El musical._

Casi se había olvidado, aunque Nerea no había parado de recordárselo.

-No entiendo nada.

-Yo tampoco. -Fue lo primero que oyó Agoney al llegar. Ricky y Mimi se fueron refunfuñando, y Nerea y él por fin pudieron ver parte del cartel.

TROY Y GABRIELLA: ALFRED GARCÍA Y AMAIA ROMERO.

Vaya. Se alegraba por sus compañeros, pero ellos ya habían sido protagonistas. Todos los años. Nerea se derrumbó en su pecho. La abrazó.

-No sé ni para qué me hago ilusiones, si siempre pierdo...

-No digas eso. Tú eres más grande que el escenario de este estúpido instituto.

-Tú también.

-Me debo parecer en el blanco de los ojos a Ryan, porque otra cosa... -El acento gallego de Roi llamó su atención.  _¿Roi? ¿Ryan? ¿Y Ricky y Mimi?_ Agoney levantó la vista y volvió a consultar el cartel.

RYAN Y SHARPAY: ROI MÉNDEZ Y ANA GUERRA

 _¿¡Qué?!_  Siguió leyendo...

CHAD Y TAYLOR: AITANA OCAÑA Y LUIS CEPEDA

Y más abajo, muy pequeñito...

Figurantes: Marian, Andrea, Ramón, Alejandro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡A ver, chicos! -Todos se giraron al oír la voz de la mismísima Noemí Galera. -¿Qué pasa aquí? Ya han venido dos a quejarse.

-Es que el reparto no tiene sentido. -Agoney reparó entonces en Aitana. Y Raoul también a su lado, que tenía del cuello a la frente todo rojo, y una cara de reventado que parecía que le iban a petar las venas. En fin, algo bueno tenía que tener esto. -Raoul y yo nos presentamos como Troy y Gabriella. Y aquí pone que soy Taylor y encima con Luis, que ni siquiera se presentó.

-Y si te hubieras presentado con Cepeda, a lo mejor ahora seríais Troy y Gabriella, pero es lo que toca. No le tendríais que haber hecho caso a Javichu. Menos quejarse, que aquí los que sabremos cómo montar un musical, y quién tiene que ir con quién, somos los profesores. A ver si ya no montamos nada más. -Sentenció Noemí, y se fue sin considerar las caras de estupefacción de los alumnos. Aitana salió corriendo detrás de ella. Ana y Roi dijeron que se iban a felicitar a Alfred y Amaia, y justo llegó Miriam, con un Tigretón en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? He oído los gritos de Noe desde la cafetería. -Miriam fue directa a consultar el cartel del musical.

-Nada, Miriam. -Le contestó Raoul, apoyado en la pared. -Que parece que para comerte un rosco en este instituto, hay que tirarse pedos de treinta segundos o decir palabras estúpidas en gallego.

-Raoul, no infravalores tus pedos. Los tuyos también duran mucho. -Miriam señaló el cartel. -Aunque con lo del gallego debes tener razón, yo ni me presenté y soy figurante. Noemí siempre me llama "Marian", así que debo ser yo.

-Tampoco hace falta ser así, no sé... -Intervino Nerea, dirigiéndose a Raoul. -Aquí todos trabajamos, y estoy segura que Alfred y Amaia hicieron una buena audición, igual que Roi.

-Si no digo que no, pero siempre son los protas. No me parece justo, así que no me voy a callar. -Agoney no lo admitiría en alto jamás, pero Raoul llevaba algo de razón. Solo un poco.

-Deberíamos hacer algo. -Se le escapó al canario.

-¿El qué? -Le preguntó Nerea.

-No sé. Pero Ramón...

-Raoul.

-Eso. Raoul lleva razón. No digo que saboteemos la obra, pero...

-¡Saboteemos la obra! -Saltó Miriam.- Estoy desquiciada con este instituto. ¿Tú qué dices, Nerea?

Lo pensó unos segundos.

-Todo sea por actuar con Agoney.

Entonces, los tres se quedaron mirando a Raoul. Él se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia; aunque el gestó contrastaba bastante con su cara color tomate recién cogido.

-Por mí bien, yo no me callo. Pero ya hablaremos de quién actúa. -Clavó sus ojos en Agoney, a modo de amenaza.

No había tregua. 


	3. Work This Out

A pesar de la ilusión en un primer momento, el sabotaje quedó olvidado. Nerea no volvió a sacar el tema, Miriam se desapuntó del musical, y no iba a ser él el que se acercara a Raoul para planear una conspiración que les podía costar la expulsión. Así, pasaron los días, hasta que un mediodía, cuando Agoney estaba tranquilito y sosegado en el comedor del instituto, comiéndose un yogur...

-¡Agoney! O debería decir... Ago-rey. -Amaia se deslizó en el banco enfrente de él.

-¿Qué tal, Amaia?

-Bien, y tú... -La chica le miró de arriba a abajo, y levantó las cejas sugerentemente. -Tú muy bien, como siempre.

Agoney ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, hacer una cosa, a un sitio... ahora.

-¿A hacer qué?

-Nada, necesitamos hablar contigo

-¿ _Necesitamos_? ¿Tú y quién más?

-¿Plural? ¿Quién ha hablado en plural? Puf. -La chica intentó disimular, pero le salió una risa nerviosa delatora. Agoney decidió ayudarla. No tenía razones para desconfiar de ella, ¿no?

-Venga, vamos. -Se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Amaia la tomó y por fin se animó.

-Por aquí.  
  


Le llevó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de música.

-Antes de entrar, Agoney, necesito que me prometas que no te vas a enfadar y que al menos vas a escucharnos.

-¿Enfadarme? Pero qué me van a hacer, muchacha.

-Prométemelo.

De nuevo, no tenía razones para desconfiar, ¿no?

-Está bien. Les escucharé, pero no prometo nada más.

Amaia asintió y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró a Ana, Roi, Miriam, Mimi, Ricky, Aitana y Cepeda sentados en la primera fila de pupitres. En la tarima estaba Alfred, al que se le encendió la cara nada más verle.

-¡Agoneeeey! Ven, ven. -Se le acercó y le cogió del brazo, empujándolo hacia la clase. Ahora no podía huir, tenía a Amaia y a Alfred reteniéndolo, cariñosamente, por ambos lados. Pero entonces, reparó en que no eran los únicos de pie. Apoyado en la pared izquierda de la clase estaba Raoul con Nerea de la mano. Nerea sonrió al verle, pero Raoul le giró la cara. Volvía a estar rojo.

-Bueno, chicos, -Empezó Alfred. -Os hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir en santo matrimonio... Jeje. Que no, que es broma. -Nadie rió. -Os hemos reunido porque Amaia y yo hemos recibido una propuesta súper revolucionaria para el musical de este año, y queríamos ver qué os parece, porque no depende solo de nosotros.

_Madre mía_. Alfred y propuestas revolucionarias. Esto no podía acabar bien.

-Como sabéis, Alfred y yo hemos sido elegidos para protagonizar el musical de primavera. -Continuó Amaia. -Lo que seguramente no sabréis, es que, aunque una querida persona anónima tachó su nombre y puso el de Alfred al lado del mío en la inscripción... Nosotros no nos presentamos al casting.

_Ohh. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ se oyeron por la clase.

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó Aitana.

-A Amaia no le apetecía...

-Somos muy cansinos, siempre somos los protagonistas. Estoy harta, -Interrumpió la chica a su novio. -Así que, a nuestra querida anónima se le ocurrió sabotear el musical.

_Mmmmhhh._ Agoney estaba empezando a llegar a conclusiones. Se fijó en Miriam y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto no olía nada bien. Pero Alfred continuó.

-Ana y Roi, estaréis de acuerdo en que como Sharpay y Ryan pegáis más bien poco.

Roi asintió agresivamente, y Ana se encogió de hombros.

-Aitana y Cepeda... Es que ni siquiera voy a comentar nada. Y aunque a mí me hacía ilusión volver al escenario con Amaia, tiene razón. Siempre somos los protas, aunque ni nos presentemos. El favoritismo está claro.

-Y siempre, -Siguió Amaia. Parecía que se habían preparado el discurso. -es chico-chica. Esto se acabó. La revolución sexual ha llegado al Instituto Terrassa.

-¡Uuuuh! -Nerea aplaudió, y se quedó sola. -Perdón. Seguid.

-Hemos pensado que qué mejor que dos chicos del colectivo para protagonizar _High School Musical_ y darle una vuelta al argumento heterosexual tan recurrente. -Dijo Alfred. -Y enseñarle a la dirección que hay otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Vaya. Estaba claro: le iban a proponer a Ricky y a él ser Troy y Gabriella. Vamos, quién sino. Hasta Nerea se había inventado un nombre para su carpeta: _Rickoney_ , les llamaba. Con Ricky había tenido mucho _feeling_ cuando se conocieron, incluso se había planteado intentar algo, a ver cómo salía; nada más. Sin embargo, le apetecía mucho subirse a un escenario con él. Era una bestia.

-Así que... Hemos pensado que nuestros Troy y Gabriella... -Amaia le apretó la mano a Agoney. -Luego ya os repartiréis quién es quién, no queremos imponerle roles a nadie, podrían ser...

Agoney miró a Ricky y le guiñó un ojo. Ricky frunció el ceño, y negó con la cabeza. _Oh-oh._

-¡Raoul y Agoney!

_QUÉ._

-Sí, -Raoul fue el primero en reaccionar. –Y yo hago de Gabriella, o mejor, hago de Gabriel Rufián, no te jode. –Agoney y él se descojonaron. El canario casi se cae al suelo, sino fuera porque Amaia y Alfred le estaban sujetando.

El resto de la clase estaban callados, atentos a la situación. Cuando se calmaron, tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Esto es una broma, verdad? Se están quedando con nosotros. Muy bueno.

-La verdad es que os lo habéis currado bastante. -Admitió Raoul, que no podía esconder una sonrisa burlona. -Nos habéis llamado a todos, le habéis puesto drama... muy bien. -Se empezó a reír otra vez. -Buah, qué bueno.

-No es una broma, chicos. -Aclaró Alfred. Verlo tan serio hizo que se le volviera a escapar la risa a Agoney.

-¡No es broma! -Saltó Nerea. Algo en su voz hizo que Agoney, por fin, dejara de cachondearse. -Y creemos que puede ser muy beneficioso para el instituto.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros? -Raoul se cruzó de brazos. -Si nos odiamos, tenemos menos química que Jesse Pinkman antes de conocer a Walter White. Que lo hagan Ana y Mimi, o Miriam y Amaia.

-Os hemos elegido porque reunís dos características esenciales. -Le contestó Alfred. -La primera, Noemí Galera no se sabe vuestros nombres. La segunda, sois gays.

Lo que dijo Alfred no le sentó muy bien a Raoul, porque la arrogancia con la que había estado tratando el tema se fue y se quedó clavado en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos como naranjas. _Oh._ Raoul, aparte de ser insufrible y repelente, era bastante reservado. Si se trataba de ti, te decía lo que pensaba cuando lo pensaba. Pero rara vez le había escuchado participar en conversaciones sobre chicos con Nerea y Miriam cuando comían los cuatro juntos. Y eran adolescentes con las hormonas dislocadas; hablaban bastante de chicos. Agoney había dado por hecho que era gay, sin darle muchas vueltas. _Su gaydar_ no falla. Sin embargo, por su reacción, no estaba acostumbrado a que su condición sexual fuera de dominio público.

-Yo no... -Le pareció oír a Agoney que susurraba Raoul.

-Raoul, estamos en confianza. No hace falta que lo niegues. -Le dijo Alfred.

El pobre estaba rodeado. Le daba hasta pena.

-Yo no estoy obligado a hacer nada. -Raoul alzó la voz, aunque la tuviera cinco octavas más aguda. -Y menos actuar con alguien a quien le tengo asco.

La pena se esfumó tan rápido como Raoul, que cruzó la tarima y se marchó dando un portazo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Cepeda abrió la boca.

-Bueno, si el chaval no quiere ya lo hacemos Roi y yo.

-¡NO! -Gritaron todos al unísono. Cepeda levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

-Chicos, yo... voy a buscar a Raoul. -Dijo Nerea, y se fue también. Amaia salió disparada detrás. Todo el mundo fue retirándose lentamente, con caras de confusión. Alfred se quedó hablando con Miriam, así que Agoney se dirigió al baño.  
  


Se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo diminuto del lavabo de chicos. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Tenía una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en el estómago. _¿Preocupación de qué?_ Si gracias al berrinche del gilipollas este ya no lo tendrían que hacer por "el bien del instituto". Pero no fue un berrinche... no sería justo tratarle así. _¡Ay, cállate, Agoney!_ Pena la mujer el pene. ¿De qué valía discutir consigo mismo? Agoney le tenía asco, odio, rabia, manía al muchacho, le detestaba, le-

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el baño. Había alguien sonándose en el único cubículo con la puerta cerrada. Agoney se acercó sigilosamente e intentó escuchar por la puerta, con tan mala suerte de que justo la persona decidió salir del lavabo. Y no era, ni más ni menos, que su archienemigo vital.

Casi se dan de bruces. Cuando Raoul se dio cuenta de que era él _,_ puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde está la puta cámara para poder mirarla como en The Office? -Tenía la cara hinchada y roja. 

-Oh, ¿estabas llorando? - _Le odias, le odias, le odias_. -¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de ser-

-¡Cállate y déjame en paz! -El rubio empujó a Agoney y se dirigió a la entrada. Nerea apareció por la puerta.

-¡Raoul! -Nerea corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Pero Nerea, podemos entrar en el lavabo de chicos? -Amaia vino detrás de ella. -Buah, lo siento Raoul. No sabíamos que te iba a sentar mal.

-Pues la próxima vez os lo pensáis mejor antes de sacarme del armario delante de media clase por el bien común, como si os debiera algo.

-Perdónanos. -Se disculpó Nerea. -No queríamos hacer un show. Solo hablarlo entre todos.

-Entonces, -Siguió Amaia. -¿No queréis hacer de Troy y Gabriella?

-A mí me encantaría hacer de Troy. Me presenté al casting para eso. -Aclaró Raoul. -Pero no con... _él._

- _Same_. –Dijo Agoney.

-¿Y vais a dejar que vuestras diferencias impidan derrocar el imperio heterosexual que se cierne sobre este instituto? -Amaia les reprochó, muy seria. -Por no hablar de que, según Miriam y Nerea, os odiáis básicamente porque entre vosotros hay tensión sex-

-LO QUE AMAIA QUIERE DECIR -Nerea saltó de sopetón. -Es que estaría bastante bien que por fin pudiéramos quejarnos de este instituto a lo grande, y encima dando visibilidad al colectivo LGBT. ¿Quién mejor que vosotros? -Les cogió de las manos a los dos. -Sería una lástima que vuestras pequeñas diferencias estropearan esa oportunidad para que por fin Noemí Galera deje de llamaros Ramón y Alejandro.

Agoney lo valoró unos segundos. Los argumentos de Nerea eran convincentes, y con Amaia hablaría luego, pero:

-Chicas, ¿recuerdan el trabajo que nos mandó Guille de historia de la música por parejas? -Ellas asintieron. -Nos tocó juntos. Y lo suspendimos porque ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en escribirle al otro para quedar. No hemos estado forjando una manía compartida durante todos estos años, a golpe de bolas de papel mojado en clase, zancadillas en Educación física y Raoul poniéndose rojo de rabia cada vez que me ve, para ahora subirnos a un escenario juntos.

-Lo siento, pero un no, es un no. -Remató Raoul.

Nerea y Amaia meditaron durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, si no hay nada que hacer... -Se lamentó la rubia.

-...Habrá que tomar medidas desesperadas... -Continuó Amaia. -Llamaré a Cepeda y a Roi.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! -Gritaron Raoul y Agoney a la vez.

-¿No se supone que nos habían elegido a nosotros porque somos gays? -Preguntó Agoney.

-Sí, -Nerea se encogió de hombros. -Pero _the show must go on_.

-Esto es juego sucio... -Dijo Raoul, mientras Amaia sacaba el móvil.

-¿Hola, sister R? Sí, mira, es que al final Agon-

Raoul se abalanzó a quitarle el teléfono.

-Está bien, lo haremos, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿¡En serio?! -Exclamó Nerea.

Agoney tampoco se lo creía. Al canario no le entusiasmaba cantar con Raoul, pero _Cepoi_... eso sí que no. El pollo que se montó hace un año cuando empezaron la coña del _bromance_ en el instituto fue desmesurado. El Terrassa se dividió en dos: los que les parecían graciosos y los que opinaban que eran unos homófobos.

El comité LGBTQIA+ del instituto, presidido por Marina, pidió su expulsión. Uno de los profes de interpretación, Javier Calvo, salió en defensa de _Cepoi,_ y dijo que eran representación LGBT tan válida como cualquier otra; Marina le destituyó como profesor invitado al comité. La directora, Noemí, se lo prohibió, y echó a Marina de su propio comité, nombrando a Javi el presidente. Para rematar, Javi hizo miembros hetero-honoríficos a Cepeda y a Roi. Después de una acampada en protesta que duró 3 días en el patio del instituto organizada por El Nuevo Comité de Jóvenes Diversos En Lucha (ENCDJDEL), obviamente fundado por Marina, Noemí prohibió cualquier tipo de comité, asamblea o sindicato en el Terrassa. También obligó a Cepeda y a Roi a pedir perdón públicamente delante de todo el instituto en el teatro. Al acabar de disculparse, se pudo oir por el micro abierto de la directora como decía, literalmente, "por mí expulsaba a todos los niñatos de este instituto y nos quedábamos Manu y yo". Y vuelta a empezar.

Cepeda y Roi interpretando a una pareja solo podía reabrir viejas heridas. Y dar mucho _cringe_.

Agoney miró a Raoul, con miedo a qué encontraría en sus ojos. Se cruzaron las miradas un segundo y se giraron la cara. Nunca aguantaban mucho, igualmente. Siempre buscándose, siempre evitándose.

_Esto va a acabar fatal._

Aunque peor iba a acabar si no lo hacían ellos. Ago suspiró.

-No es que vayan a tener que buscar la manera de que haya química entre nosotros. Es que van a tener que buscar la manera de que aguantemos en el mismo espacio, respirando el mismo oxígeno, sin tirarnos de los pelos.

-¿Estáis seguras de que queréis intentarlo?

-¡Claro! -Dijo Amaia.

-Espera... ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Así de fácil? -Nerea se cruzó de brazos. -¿La estrategia _Cepoi_ ha funcionado?

Raoul miró al suelo.

-Supongo. 

 -Juego sucio. -Reiteró Agoney.

-¡¡¡¡BIEEEEN!!! -Amaia chocó los cinco con Nerea. -Y ahora ya nos podemos ir del baño de tíos, que huele muy mal.

Salieron, pero antes de irse cada uno por su lado, Agoney agarró a Amaia del brazo.

-¿Qué es eso de tensión sexual que van diciendo Miriam y Nerea?

-Ay no, nada, nada. -La chica forzó una sonrisa. -Has oído mal. He dicho secreción anal. Que estáis estreñidos y siempre de mal humor. Para los ensayos os traeré supositorios. ¡Adiós!

Amaia se fue pitando. Agoney no estaba seguro de que necesitaran precisamente eso para los ensayos. Rodilleras, cascos. Chalecos antibalas, quizá. 

 


	4. What I've Been Looking For

Agoney fue de los últimos en llegar esa tarde de lunes. Por fin, era el día: la primera reunión para decidir cómo se organizaba el musical. El chico solo tenía claro que Miriam, una de sus mejores amigas, era el cerebro de la operación y que él era uno de los protagonistas. No iba muy confiado.  
  


En la clase de música, su lugar de reunión habitual al parecer, habían colocado unas cuantas sillas formando círculo. Estaban sentados Alfred, Amaia, Nerea, Ricky, Mimi, el pijo este que hoy iba especialmente repeinado y... ¿Mireya?  
  


–¡Mireya! –La saludó. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te apuntaste también? –A Agoney no le casaba su precioso quejío' con _High School Musical_ pero oye, que no fuera por no innovar.  
  


La chica rio.  
  


–No, no. He venido a acompañar a Raoul. Ahora me iba.  
  


–Ay, que el niño necesita que mami le acompañe a todas partes... –Dijo Agoney, mordiéndose la sonrisa y mirando hacia otro lado.  
  


–Ha venido a darme fuerza espiritual para no partirte la cara.  
  


–¡Raoul! –Le riñó Mireya.  
  


–¿Ves? funciona. –Contestó él. El canario se calló la boca: después de la llorera del otro día, quizá sí que necesitaba apoyo moral, al fin y al cabo...  
  


–Bueno, yo me voy ya. –La chica se levantó de su asiento y, con disimulo, cogió a Agoney por el brazo y tiró de él hasta que se sentó donde ella. –Tú aquí.  
  


-¿Qué? –Agoney no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mireya había desaparecido y Nerea estaba sentada a su lado agarrándole de la mano. –¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
  


–¿A qué te refieres? –Nerea frunció el ceño. –Ah, mira, ya ha llegado Miriam.  
  


La gallega entró al aula y se dirigió a la silla de al lado de Amaia, la que había dejado libre la otra rubia. Llevaba una mochila bastante cargada, y un dosier en la mano, seguramente, el guion del musical.  
  


–Bueno, chavales. –Empezó, y todos callaron automáticamente. Qué poderío. –Aquí tengo el guion del musical oficial, cedido por nuestros particulares Mr. and Mrs. Smith. ¿Preparados para romper con el _status quo_?  
  


–No te motives tampoco tanto, Sinsajo. –Agoney le dio un codazo a Nerea para que le riera la broma.  
  


–Es una referencia a la película, _babau_. –Le corrigió cierta voz cortante a su lado.  
  


–¿ _Babau_? ¿Nerea, eso es catalán? ¿Qué me ha llamado?  
  


–Chicos, chicos. –Les cortó Miriam. –Hoy estáis más cansinos de lo normal. Muy bien, que se note la química. –Abrió el dosier y le pasó la mochila a Alfred. –Ahora Alfred os repartirá guiones a cada uno y los leeremos. Obviamente la obra no iba a ser igual que la película, así que hay muchas escenas simplificadas o eliminadas, pero los números musicales son los mismos.  
  


–Como sabéis, Ricky y Mimi son Sharpay y Ryan. –Continuó Alfred. –A Chad y Taylor los interpretarán Miriam y Nerea. Y Troy y Gabriella, Raoul y Agoney. Amaia leerá las acciones de las escenas.  
  


Cuando todos tuvieron su guion, comenzaron. La obra empezaba más o menos como la película, pero más directa: una fiesta de fin de año y un karaoke. Unos focos iluminaban a Troy y a _Gabriel_ , y tenían que salir a cantar.  
  


– _Living in my own woooorld_... –Cantó Agoney.  
  


–Esa línea es mía. –Raoul le cortó. Sin mirarse. No lo habían hecho en todo este rato. Y parecía que no lo pensaban hacer. –Es de Troy. Es mía.  
  


–¿Tú vas a hacer de capitán del equipo de baloncesto? Pero si mides un metro y medio.  
  


–Voy a ignorar ese comentario rastrero y voy a dar argumentos maduros por los que yo debería ser Troy. –Raoul aclaró su garganta y esperó unos segundos. –Agoney es más... –Empezó a hacer gestos con las manos. –Y yo soy... Yo soy más _Troy_.   
  


–¿Que yo soy más qué? ¿Más maricón?  
  


–CHICOS, CHICOS. –Miriam los interrumpió. –No pelearse. Por favor. –Sacó una moneda. –Lo...  
  


-Cara. –Dijo Agoney, antes de que el otro pudiera elegir.  
  


–... echaremos a suertes. –Acabó Miriam. La tiró al aire y al caer en su mano la tapó con la otra. La tensión del aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y Miriam no levantaba la mano, no la levantaba.  
  


–Ay Miriam, venga, que no puedo con los nervios. –Comentó Amaia.  
  


–Es que estoy pensando que esto es una decisión bastante importante, quizá tendríamos que meditarlo, que canten la canción a ver a quién le pega más cada parte...  
  


–¡Levanta la mano! –Urgió Alfred.  
  


Miriam suspiró, y...  
  


–Cruz. –Raoul se levantó de la silla para verlo mejor. –¡CRUZ! ¡Toma!  
  


–¡Al mejor de tres! –Reclamó Agoney.  
  


–¡Ni de coña!  
  


–YA BASTA. –Nerea levantó la voz. –Estamos en la primera escena. No sé si queréis boicotear la obra o qué pero algunos estamos aquí para intentar hacer algo bonito. ¿Podríais dejar de comportaros como críos?  
  


Su reacción podría parecer exagerada; pero era _Disney_ con lo que estaban tratando, y Nerea no se andaba con chiquitas. Agoney vio por el rabillo del ojo como Raoul estaba abriendo la boca, seguramente para contestar sarcásticamente. Un ligero codazo a tiempo hizo que recapacitara.  
  


–Tienes razón, Nerea. Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó Agoney.  
  


–Muy bien. Y que no se vuelva a repetir.  
  
  
  


Siguieron leyendo la obra sin interrupciones, aunque con algunas risitas. Agoney intentó no pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Como había apuntado Miriam, habían escenas simplificadas o eliminadas, diálogos cambiados, pero los números musicales permanecían intactos. Igual que la esencia de la obra, ese aliento de esperanza, esa llamada a salirnos de nuestra etiqueta en el instituto... Recordar lo que le gustaba la película (y la bronca de Nerea) le animó a tomarse más en serio el musical. De pequeño, le encantaban las historias de frikis de instituto que vivían aventuras y superaban el desprecio de sus compañeros; era su manera de no sentirse tan solo. Lo irónico es que su personaje preferido de _High School Musical_ era Sharpay, la víbora amargavidas. Agoney también se identificaba con la frustración de no tener a Zac Efron.  
  


–¿Quiénes somos? –Raoul leyó las últimas frases del guion.  
  


–¡ _Wildcats_! –Respondieron todos al unísono.  
  


–¿Quiénes somos?  
  


–¡ _Wildcats_!  
  


–Y... _We're all in this together_. –Acabó Amaia.  
  


–Este número será increíble. Qué nostalgia. –Comentó Agoney. –Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo han pensado dar el cambiazo? ¿Encerraremos a Noemí y a Manu en el cuarto del mantenimiento y sobornaremos al resto profes?  
  


–¿Por qué crees que podemos reunirnos en clase de música para ensayar, Ago? –Miram arqueó una ceja y Alfred le mostró unas llaves. –Hay algunos profesores que no hizo falta sobornar.  
  


–Aunque es verdad que lo de Noemí y Manu no lo tenemos pensado. Bueno, no hay nada pensado. –Admitió Amaia. –Podríamos regalarles unas vacaciones. Así cuando vuelvan quizá no se enfadan tanto.  
  


–O sea, estamos montando un musical a escondidas del resto del instituto, algo que nos puede costar la expulsión, y hemos planeado un total de... 0 cosas. –Raoul se cruzó de brazos. –¿Ni siquiera si los bailarines van a saber que ahora Gabriella tiene rabo y acento sudamericano?  
  


–Soy canario.  
  


–Lo que sea.  
  


–Si la mitad de los bailarines son vuestros primos y la otra mitad vuestros novios. Están en el bote. –Miriam intentó calmar los ánimos. –Y Noemí y Manu no podrán parar la máquina cuando esté en marcha. ¿Es que acaso no confiáis en mí? –Nadie respondió. –¿Eh? ¿EH?  
  


–No es que no confiemos en ti, Miriam. –Intervino Ricky. –Y creo que lo que estamos haciendo es muy guay. Pero el proyecto no está materializado. Y los sueños, sueños son.  
  


–¿En qué consideras que no está materializado? Estamos empezando. Leyendo el guion.  
  


–Pues que aunque Sam sea el primo de Raoul y yo esté con Kibo, habrá que hablar con _todos_ los bailarines. Y los demás alumnos que colaboren en la puesta de escena se quedarán flipando con nosotros si no hablamos antes con ellos. ¿Y cómo ensayaremos en el teatro? ¿Y cómo no se va a enterar Noemí, que parece que tenga cámaras en todo el instituto? ¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir que estos dos, –Ricky los señaló. -se quieran besar en vez de pegarse una patada en la boca?   
  


–Troy y Gabriella se besan en la segunda peli, en la escena de los farolillos, no en esta. En esta no hay ningún beso. –Agoney aclaró, por si acaso.  
  


–Uno, hablaremos con los bailarines que haga falta. Si son todos gays, les encantará el _remake_. –Miriam le rebatió. –Dos, a los de la puesta en escena no les pagan, la mayoría están ahí castigados. Les da igual todo. Por ellos, si fastidiamos a Noemí, mejor. Y tres, ¿Podemos por un momento reflexionar sobre qué tipo de obra estamos organizando? Es _Disney_. Al final acabará ocurriendo algo que hará que todo salga bien milagrosamente y todos nuestros errores en el camino no importen. Confía en el destino, Ricky. –Y se levantó del asiento. –Espero que a nadie le quepa ninguna duda de que lo tengo todo bajo control. Dicho esto, vamos a ensayar los dúos, a ver cómo los lleváis y qué hace falta mejorar. ¿Qué número queréis hacer primero, _Bop to the top_ o _Start of something new_?  
  


–Primero Ricky y yo, que no quiero quedarme aquí hasta la hora de cenar. –Dijo Mimi, y todos rieron. _Oh venga ya_. Raoul y él se llevaban a matar, prácticamente ni se podían mirar de la rabia que se tenían, pero si algo podía salvar esta actuación es que creían en el oficio. Querían cantar. Tenían un objetivo común sobre el que afianzar una interpretación de amor. Amor forzado, implantado, metido con calzador, porque a Raoul no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Aun así, no podía salir _tan_ mal.  
  


Todos se fueron a preparar un escenario improvisado en la clase de música. Mimi y Ricky hablaron con Miriam para que les diera indicaciones, Alfred configuró el ordenador de la clase para poner la música, Amaia y Raoul desmontaron el círculo de sillas... Agoney y Nerea fueron a buscar una escalera como en la que se subían Sharpay y Ryan en el número, y aunque no tan glamurosa, la encontraron en el cuartito de mantenimiento. Volvieron a la clase y cuando estaban colocándola, alguien tocó a la puerta. Casi les da un ataquito al corazón colectivo.  
  


–¡No es lo que parece! ¡Por favor Noemí, no nos mates! –Amaia se apresuró a la puerta. Agoney estaba seguro de que había mil maneras mejores de disimular cuando ni siquiera había entrado.  
  


–Que soy yo. –Una voz masculina respondió desde el otro lado.  
  


–Ah. –Amaia le abrió y dejó pasar a ese tal "yo".  
  


Era Cepeda.  
  


–Cepeda, dios, qué susto. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  


–Nada, estaba en la biblioteca y Aitana me ha pedido que os busque para invitaros a su fiesta de la semana que viene, que se le pasó esta mañana. –Sacó unos folletos de su mochila y se los dio a Amaia. Todos se acercaron a cotillear; en los folletos se podía leer "1 mes con Vicente". –Es para celebrar su primer mes con Vicente la semana que viene. Estáis todos invitados, pero hay que ir emparejados. –Su cara de moco era más intensa de lo normal.  
  


–¿Cepeda, estás bien? –Le preguntó Amaia, realmente preocupada.  
  


–Perfectamente. –No parecía muy convencido. –Es el mejor día de mi vida –Y se fue con un portazo.  
  


Cada uno cogió un folleto.  
  


-Ay, pues el diseño del folleto está muy chulo. –Apuntó Alfred. –Deberíamos hacer algo así, Amaia.  
  


–¿No te parece ya suficiente celebración sabotear vuestro propio musical y reconvertirlo en una historia de amor homosexual? –Le preguntó Nerea.  
  


Alfred se quedó pensando unos segundos.  
  


–Supongo.  
  


–¿Pero Aitana y Cepeda no...? –Dejó caer Agoney, por lo bajini.  
  


–No. No por dios, no. –Nerea negó agresivamente. –En este universo al menos, no.   
  


–Bueno, –Miriam dio una palmada. –¿Empezamos?  
  
  
  


Mimi y Ricky se dirigieron al escenario, y los demás se sentaron en primera fila. Agoney se puso al lado de Miriam, que tenía una libreta en la mano, preparada para apuntar sus observaciones. Se había metido en el papel de directora hasta las trancas. Al otro lado, tenía a Nerea.  
  


Alfred le dio al _playback_.  
  


_Mucho gusto._

_Ay, qué fabulosa._   
  


Era un gusto ver actuar a Mimi y a Ricky. Mimi se movía tan bien, y Ricky tenía una presencia... Clavaban cada paso, cada nota, de haber ensayado tanto la canción para los castings. Miró la libreta de Miriam de reojo y estaba apuntando " _yaaaaassss_ ". Además, se compenetraban perfectamente, y estaban más que metidos en la interpretación. Se camuflaban con los personajes de la película. A Agoney se le ponían los pelos de punta solo de pensar en cómo quedaría el número con la iluminación y el vestuario adecuados en el teatro.   
  


_We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop,_

_till we reach the top._

_Bop to the top._   
  


Aplaudieron como locos al final.  
  


–Estoy por pediros que interpretéis mi parte también. –Dijo Miriam. –Y la de todos. Y un autógrafo.  
  


Mimi y Ricky hicieron una reverencia.  
  


–Qué guay ha estado. –Apreció Nerea. –Y cómo os movéis y... Guau.  
  


–¿Veis? Si es que va a quedar genial. Tendríais que confiar más en mí. Y cuando acabe todo esto, podré decir, os lo dije. –Parecía que eso era lo que le hacía más ilusión a Miriam. –Bien, siguientes.  
  


–Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que... –Empezó Ricky  
  


–Tenemos que librarnos de tener que aguantar a Raoul o a Agoney para que no se peguen. _See ya_. –Mimi agarró a Ricky  y se marcharon en un pestañeo.  
  


_Vale._   
  


Llegó la hora. La hora de demostrar que aunque todos pensaban que esto no iba a salir bien, iba a salir... fatal. A quién querían engañar, no podían hacer _nada_ juntos, excepto insultarse el uno al otro. En Educación Física cuando les tocaba en el mismo equipo de fútbol se peleaban por la pelota. Suspendieron una asignatura por no presentar un trabajo conjunto. Y eran capaces de comer con Nerea, Miriam y Mireya durante una semana seguida sin apreciar la existencia del otro. O saltando con cada comentario que hacía Raoul sobre la comida, _dios, qué tiquismiquis siempre quejándos_ -  
  


–Chicos, lleváis dos minutos sentados. ¿Podéis salir ya?  
  


–Lo siento Miriam, me estaba metiendo en el papel. –Agoney se levantó del asiento por fin, y se quedó en una esquina del escenario. Raoul hizo lo mismo, solo que se dirigió a la otra punta de la tarima.  
  


Nerea se puso de pie de un salto y, sin decir nada, los cogió del brazo uno por uno para ponerlos en el centro bien juntitos.  
  


–Muy bien. –Miriam les sonrió. –Antes de nada: esta actuación es para ver en qué punto estamos. Lo único que os pido es que no os matéis y escuchéis lo que voy a decir ahora, sin risas y sin protestar.  
  


Agoney asintió, y Raoul puso los ojos en blanco.  
  


–En esta canción Troy y Gabriella se enamoran a primera vista. Al principio están tímidos, pero conforme avanza la canción se encuentran y surge el amor. Sé que no vais a hacer esa interpretación porque no sois capaces. Pero intentad... –Miriam hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación. Suspiró. –Intentad miraros.  
  


Agoney y Raoul lo hicieron, aunque rápidamente se giraron la cara.  
  


–En fin. Alfred, dale al _play_.  
  


_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_   
  


Raoul cantó, y quiso alejarse de Agoney dando un paso hacia su derecha, pero rectificó y se quedó en el puesto.  
  


_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened up my heart_

_To all the possibilities_   
  


Agoney continuó, mirando de reojo al otro chico. _No va tan mal._  
  


_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_   
  


Se giraron para cantarse el uno al otro. Pero...  
  


_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, oh_   
  


En cuanto se cruzaron la mirada, no pudieron aguantarla. Desconectaron. Se fueron cada uno a cantar a un lado de la tarima. Agoney sintió cómo desafinaba un poco.  
  


_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_   
  


Los dos quisieron destacar en las últimas notas. Agoney puso todo su empeño en llegar al tono más alto y Raoul forzó sus graves. Cuando acabaron el último verso el _playback_ siguió sonando sin ellos.  
  


–¿ _Hello_? –Dijo Miriam.  
  


–Es que yo solo me sé la primera parte. –Raoul se encogió de hombros.  
  


–Yo también.  
  


Alfred paró la música y se sentó al lado de Amaia.  
  


–Lo estabais haciendo... _bien_ al principio. –Observó Nerea. –Bueno, es que la peli es así, Troy y Gabriella están raros al empezar.  
  


–Sí, pero os mirasteis y _plof_. –Continuó Miriam. –Como dos bolas de billar, chocasteis y os fuisteis cada uno para un lado como si estuvierais cantando solos.  
  


–Es como que os destruís, en vez de construiros como Mimi y Ricky. –Apuntó Alfred.  
  


–Bueno, Amaia, –Intervino Raoul. –¿Algo que decir antes de poder contestar al jurado?  
  


–Ay, no. No sé. Estoy de acuerdo con Miriam.  
  


–Bien. –Raoul se cruzó de brazos. –¿Y qué os esperabais? ¿Que nos pusiéramos a coquetear?  
  


–No son críticas a malas, no te lo tomes así. Cálmate. –Miriam se levantó del asiento antes de que el chico pudiera rebatirle nada. –Ahora, vamos a hacer un ejercicio para romper el hielo, como en clase de interpretación. Que estáis más tiesos que un roble. Nos ponemos por parejas...  
  


–Yo con Agoney.  
  


–Nerea, Agoney y Raoul van a ir juntos. El ejercicio es para ellos.  
  


–Ah, vale.  
  


–Nos ponemos por parejas, uno enfrente de otro. –Miriam esperó a que Raoul y Agoney pillaran que lo tenían que hacer _ahora_. Se colocaron en sus puestos. –Bien. Y nos vamos a mirar a los ojos durante un minuto cronometrado. Podemos hablar, pero no podemos desviar la mirada. En ningún momento. ¿Entendido?  
  


–¿Y esto para qué, exactamente? –Raoul _volvió_ a quejarse. No podía parar, no podía.  
  


–Para que os deis cuenta de que a quien tenéis delante es un ser humano y que no pasa nada por mirarlo dos segundos. Venga.   
  


Amaia cogió a Miriam antes de que Alfred pudiera ponerse delante de ella, así que a él le tocó con Nerea. Cuando los demás empezaron el ejercicio, Agoney se dio por vencido y miró al otro a la cara. Primero, a los labios. _Qué raro vale no no sube mejor._ Siguió por el lunar y llegó a la nariz. _Qué puntiaguda._ Y los ojos. Venga. Va. Se puede. Un minuto de reloj. Le miró fijamente intentando pensar en que después tenía que comprar yogures, que en casa no había, pero se distrajo cuando el rubor empezó a subir por el cuello de Raoul hasta su cara. Bueno, rubor. Que estaba como un tomate. El rubio tragó saliva. Agoney quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad para picarle y que se pusiera más rojo de la rabia, pero  
  


–Joder Miriam, es que no puedo aguantar, eres demasiado guapa. –Agoney y Raoul se rieron del comentario de Amaia pero no dejaron de mirarse.  
  


–No puedo decir lo mismo. –Mierda. Raoul se le había adelantado.  
  


–Pues... pues yo tampoco.  
  


–Vaya _comeback_ , me has dejado calvo. –Le contestó sarcásticamente. Agoney no le respondió, en parte porque él era profesional y estaba concentrado en el ejercicio. En parte porque no había entendido lo que le había dicho.  
  


Volvió a reinar el silencio en la clase. Agoney tardó unos segundos hasta que se concentró. _Mira, mira, mira_ , no paraba de decirse a sí mismo. Entonces se _fijó_ en lo que estaba viendo.  
  


–¿De qué color tienes los ojos? –Le preguntó Agoney.  
  


–...Miel. –Raoul frunció el entrecejo. Vale, quizá no es una pregunta habitual que se hagan los archienemigos. –¿Por?  
  


–Son muy raros. Parecen marrones, o verdes. Yo pensaba que los tenías azules.  
  


–¿Azules?  
  


–Pensaba que eras el típico pijo de pelo rubio repeinado y ojos azules.  
  


–Pensabas mal. Quizá si no fueras tan prejuicioso nos llevariamos bien.  
  


–Si eres tú, que siempre me estás girando la cara.  
  


–Qué dices. Si te he aguantado todo este rato. 30 segundos mínimo.  
  


–Ya, ya. –Agoney le intentó girar la cara con dos dedos en su mejilla. Raoul los agarró y los apartó hacia abajo. Se rieron, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que se estaban tocando, separaron las manos, como si se hubieran quemado.   
  


Se quedaron los dos callados. Solo oía el sonido de sus respiraciones. Agoney dejó la mente en blanco. No habían dejado de mirarse en todo este rato. ¿Habría pasado ya un minuto, no? Pero... ahora no podía apartar la vista. _Qué._ Era como... raro. Como si estuviera delante de un tsunami y no pudiera echar a correr. Raoul inspiró profundamente. Estaba serio, tan serio como el propio Agoney. Expiró. Las sonrisas burlonas se habían esfumado. Algo dentro de él se descolocó, pero a la vez, es como si todo tuviera sentido. _Joder, qué guapCÁLLATE._ No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. Le odias. Le detestas. Le desprecias. Pijo repelente. Pesado. Cansino. No sabía más mantras. Se le habían agotado. Ya solo existían sus ojos. Miel. Verdes. Marrones. _Qué. Agoney déjate de ñoñerías por favor._  
  


Alguien chasqueó unos dedos entre ellos.  
  


–¿Hola? El minuto ya ha pasado. Y dos más. –La voz de Nerea le acabó de despertar. Agoney sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de los demás ya no estaban en sus puestos, sino a punto de salir por la puerta.   
  


–Es más, han pasado 50 años, ya hemos hecho el musical, nos transportamos en skates voladores y ya no tenemos Educación física a las 8 los martes. –Miriam rio, algo desquiciada. –Va, que os toca llevar la escalera al cuarto de mantenimiento.  
  


–Pero, pero. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Raoul, confuso aun.  
  


–Nada, que el ejercicio ha funcionado. Y son las ocho. Van a cerrar el instituto ya, os esperamos en la entrada. –Contestó otra vez Miriam, y emprendieron camino los otros cuatro.  
  


Agoney volvió a mirar a Raoul, pero él le evitó.  
  


–Coge la escalera. –Le dijo el rubio. –Venga.  
  


Estaban tensos. Así que cuando la cogieron cada uno por un extremo, Agoney decidió romper el hielo.   
  


–Ya sé de qué color tienes los ojos.  
  


–¿Eh?  
  


–Color mierda.  
  


Raoul soltó la escalera y desequilibró a Agoney, que cayó hacia atrás.   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el salseo yassss. No sé como se dejan notas de la autora en wattpad  sin hacer un nuevo capítulo, pero os quería dar las gracias a todos y a todas por leer, votar y, sobre todo, comentar la historia. Me alegráis la existencia. Sin vosotros este fic no hubiera pasado de los dos capítulos, no estaba segura si esta ida de olla disparatada me haría gracia solo a mí o qué. Así que agradezco todo el feedback que me hagáis, bueno o malo (aunque, como dice Amaia, no seáis muy malos... bueno, sino haré como que no lo leo).
> 
> Por cierto, mi twitter es @evenismo (sí, por Even) por si alguien quiere pasarse a cotillear o decir hola.  Mucho amor. <3 


	5. Get'cha Head In The Game

Agoney estaba a punto de llamar a cuarto milenio. Definitivamente esto era un caso para Iker Jiménez.

La situación era la siguiente: clase de Educación Física del lunes en el gimnasio con Magalí. Calentamiento. Miriam quejándose de lo pronto que era, Nerea recordándole que luego tienen Lengua, Miriam quejándose más; Alfred apoyándose en Amaia para no caerse al estirar una pierna, ella perdiendo el equilibrio y tirándolos a los dos; Ricky como si no se hubiera despertado a las siete para esto, luciendo músculo; Thalía dándole a Ana con su coleta en la cara al girarse y Mireya con tacones. Vamos, lo normal.

Lo sobrenatural residía en las dos esferas prácticamente perfectas acariciadas por la tela sintética de unos pantalones deportivos. O en otras palabras: el culo de Raoul.

El tío, _el totorota, el tolete_ , no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a estirar piernas delante de Agoney, con el enorme gimnasio entero a su disposición. Y parecía que los ojos del canario no tenían nada mejor que hacer que quedarse enganchados _ahí._

Vale. No. Es comprensible. Es difícil entender esto sin contexto. Empecemos por el principio.

Las torres, que por cierto, no son torres, vieron nacer a Agoney Hernández Morales sabrá Dios hace cuantos años ya. Pasó una infancia relativamente tranquila, y lo siguiente que recuerda es un karaoke. Luego ya vinieron Queen, Muse, Whitney Houston, Prince, y descubrir su sexualidad al obsesionarse con Freddie Mercury. La escuela de música. Más cosis que no quiere recordar. Y por fin, el IES Terrassa. Puede que sus inseguridades y malas experiencias le condicionaran al relacionarse con otra gente, ya que sentía que todo el mundo en ese maldito instituto le odiaba. Pero también es verdad que ahí encontró a las mejores amigas que podía haberle pedido al destino: Nerea, su chiquitina, y Miriam, su leona.

También encontró algún que otro compañero con el que compartir ratos muertos y memes, y otros que le provocaban total indiferencia. Luego estaba Raoul. Seguramente fue uno de sus comentarios desubicados, o quizá solamente su simple presencia, lo que hizo que desde que se conocieron, no pudieran parar de picarse, discutir, y girarse la cara. Años de odio compartido, mucho esfuerzo puesto en caerse como el culo, _blablabla_. Eso ya se sabe.

Por culpa de esas supuestas mejores amigas, acabaron como protagonistas del musical de primavera del instituto. Cosas de la vida. Los ensayos estaban saliendo según lo previsto: fatal. Hasta que les hicieron mirarse a los ojos y _pam_ , en vez de pensar en lo vacíos que estaban porque Raoul es una persona malvada o algo por el estilo, va y le pregunta de qué color los tiene.

Y desde entonces...  
  


Bueno. La clase del martes pasado. Inglés.

–Mimi, Mireya, silence, please. –Les riñó la profesora sesentona con un acento cuestionable. Mimi, en el pupitre de al lado del de Agoney, no paraba de darse la vuelta para hablar con Mireya cuando la profe se ponía a escribir el vocabulario sobre 'vacaciones' en la pizarra. A pesar de la advertencia, la chica volvió a girarse en cuanto la profesora retomó la lista de palabras. Agoney las miró instintivamente al oír la cháchara; y a lo lejos, vio a Raoul en el otro extremo derecho de la fila, recostado en la pared, con una mano aguantándole la cabeza y mirándolo a él también. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ago le había pillado, su cara pasó por tres fases: 1. Tierra trágame. 2. Raoul está confuso, tan confuso que se hirió a sí mismo. 3. _I don't know her._ Seguidamente, procedió a cambiar de brazo de apoyo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Agoney frunció el ceño. Seguramente estuviera contemplando las musarañas, no contemplándolo específicamente a _él_ , pero esa había sido una reacción bastante rara.

Decidió volver a prestar atención a la clase, y justo cuando empezaba a copiar el vocabulario, una bola de papel le dio en la sien. Se cayó al suelo, la recogió, y al subir vio como, aunque Raoul estaba concentrado tomando apuntes, en el pupitre de detrás Roi le señalaba, como diciéndole a Agoney: ha sido él.

Si bien Agoney y Raoul habían tenido discusiones bastante acaloradas, nunca habían llegado a la agresión física. Tirarse bolitas de papel en clase ya era pasarse. Consideró qué objeto de su estuche era mejor lanzarle como venganza, pero antes, se le ocurrió abrir el papelito.

" _Cap de suro_ ", llevaba escrito.

 _¿Eh?_ Sonaba como Capdevila. Sin embargo, viniendo de Raoul, no podía ser nada bueno.

Se giró para preguntarle a Nerea.

–¿Nerea, qué significa esto? –Le enseñó la nota.

– _Capdasuru_ –Leyó la chica, exagerando su acento.

–¡Ah! ¿Es otro de esos insultos catalanes?

Nerea miró a Agoney, y luego a Raoul, y luego a Agoney otra vez. Suspiró.

–No. _Cap de suro_ en catalán significa "me alegro mucho de protagonizar este musical contigo, tengo ganas de que llegue el lunes, lo haremos genial en el próximo ensayo". Algo así.

–Nerea, en serio.

–¿Qué? Los catalanes somos gente de pocas palabras.

–ENOUGH! –La profesora saltó de repente y todos se quedaron clavados en el asiento. Esta señora no solía alzar la voz. –Mimi, get out of class!

–Pero si yo... I wasn't speaking now!

–Get out of class! You're a burden for my sight! You're a joke. Bye!

Mimi se levantó arrastrando la silla y se fue. Toda la clase estalló de la risa. La profe los mandó a callar y se puso a escribir en la pizarra.

Agoney aprovechó la ocasión; ahora tenía vía libre para lanzarle miradas asesinas a Raoul. Coincidieron. El rubio le dijo algo a Agoney. Por desgracia, él no sabía leer labios. Aun así no era muy complicado adivinar lo que estaba intentando llamarle.

_Cap de suro._

Cinco años mentales tenía el rubio. Agoney le hizo la peineta, y Raoul se descojonó. Jodida sonrisa burlona, se la borraría de un sopapo.

–Does anybody else want to join Mimi?  
  


Este fue solo el día después del ensayo. Al principio, Agoney no comprendía muy bien qué había cambiado. Luego recapituló: Raoul le había insultado (Le había llamado cabeza de corcho. Fuente: Google traductor), y él le había sacado el dedo. Nada más. Lo de siempre. Así que en los próximos días, se esforzó en demostrarse a sí mismo que no había nada que entender.

–Agoney. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Raoul dejó caer su bandeja en la mesa, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

–Comerme mis guisantes.

–No, gilipollas. Sabes que cuando comemos los cinco juntos Mireya se sienta enfrente de mí.

Justo la reacción que esperaba. Si cogían una mesa de cinco en el comedor siempre, _siempre,_ se sentaban en un lado Mireya y Nerea, enfrente Raoul y Miriam respectivamente, y Agoney presidiendo la mesa. Estaba todo diseñado para que Raoul y Agoney no se cruzaran ni una palabra. Literalmente. Un día, Miriam llegó con un esquema y les rogó que si apreciaban esta amistad incipiente entre los cinco (aunque con excepciones), tenían que hacerle caso. Pero ese miércoles Agoney llegó antes que Nerea y Mireya, y con ganas de juerga.

–¿Qué pasa? Este es un instituto libre. Me sentaré donde quiera.

–Es que no te quiero ver el jeto mientras como, que me entra la indigestión.

Agoney le tiró un guisante a su "jeto".

–Inmaduro de mierda. –Ladró Raoul, mientras se sentaba.

–Inmidiri di miirdi. –Le imitó el canario por lo bajini. El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco. 1-0.

Cuando se callaron, Mireya siguió con su anécdota.

–Bueno, pues eso. Primer día de clase. Suena el timbre. La clase estaba llena y solo quedaba un sitio al lado de Miriam. Entonces entra Amaia, súper apurada, le pide perdón al profesor y tal. Ve el sitio libre y le pregunta a Miriam delante de toda la clase...

 _¿Me puedo sentar en tu cara?_ acabó Agoney, mentalmente. El tiempo que transcurrió entre valorar ese comentario como el más ingenioso del mundo y decidir contárselo a sus compañeras fue un milisegundo. Se dispuso a abrir la boca; justo entonces, dos objetos minúsculos no identificados se introdujeron en su interior, bloqueando la garganta e impidiéndole ser gracioso por una vez en su jodida vida.

Eran dos guisantes.

– _Touchdown!_ –Exclamó Raoul, mientras Agoney no paraba de toser. Nerea se levantó de inmediato.

–Tranquilo Ago, sé practicar la maniobra de Heimlich. –Le rodeó el abdomen con los brazos.

–Nerea, por dios, ya ha echado los putos guisantes. Solo está tosiendo. –Dijo Miriam. –¿Y a vosotros dos, qué os pasa?

–¿Cómo que qué nos pasa? –Contestó Raoul, al segundo.

–Si esto es _cof_ lo de siempre, _cof_ , _cof_. Nos peleamos, ustedes nos _cof_ riñen.

– _Su, su_ , lo de siempre... El próximo ejercicio de interpretación va a ser de terapia de choque. Preparaos. –Miriam les apuntó con un tenedor a los dos, amenazante pero no mucho.

–Ella, misteriosa. –Dijeron los chicos a la vez. _Ugh_. Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que Mireya retomó la anécdota.

–Y Amaia le soltó a Miriam, delante de toda la clase: "tía, te pareces mazo a la de Duro de Pelar, Rebeca."

–¡Ala, qué dices! –Nerea se rio.

–Por cierto, hablando de eso. –Intervino Miriam. –A que no adivináis quién me pidió que la acompañara a la fiesta de Aitana y Vicente, la de las parejitas.

No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para adivinar quién le había cortejado.

***

Al día siguiente, jueves, a la misma hora, Miriam estaba desaparecida. Ago comió solo con Nerea hasta que recibió un Whatsapp suyo.

Nerea aún no se había acabado sus macarrones, así que el chico cogió sus cosas y se fue. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Miriam cotilleando en la entrada del auditorio, sentada en el suelo.

–Qué–

–¡Shhht! –Le mandó a callar. –Mira.

Se acercó al hueco minúsculo de la puerta. Pudo entrever a Alfred y a Amaia en el escenario con los Javis, profes de interpretación.

–¿Están...? –Le susurró.

–Sí, los jueves a la hora de comer ensayan.

Agoney prestó atención.

–No pero es que... tenéis que hacer soñar a la gente. Crear magia. –La voz de Javier Calvo retumbaba por la sala.

–Yo es que os miro y me lleno de amor. –Siguió Ambrossi.

–Siempre dicen lo mismo, tío. –Raoul apareció de la nada por detrás y casi les da un infarto. –Que si soñar, que si el amor, que si esto tiene que ser sexual.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Agoney le preguntó, quizá demasiado cortante hasta para ser Raoul.

–Pueh Miriam ma disho que venga aquí, illo. ¿Y tú qué, miarma?

–¡QUE SOY CANARIO, MUCHACHO! NI SUDAMERICANO NI ANDALUZ. SOY CHI-CHA-RRE-RO.

A Raoul eso le pareció muy gracioso

–¿ _Chichaqué_?

–¡SHHHHT! ¡Escuchad! –Miriam les tiró del brazo para llamar su atención. Agoney volvió a fijarse en la parejita.

_Living in my own wooorld_

_Couldn't understaaaand_

_Ah_. Su canción. Que, por supuesto, Amaia y Alfred interpretaban fantásticamente. Al resto del equipo saboteador les habían jurado y perjurado que aunque en los ensayos, como este, tuvieran que fingir para que nadie sospechara nada, ellos no se esforzarían ni en practicar los números. Aun así, no lo necesitaban, ya les salía natural.

–Me hacéis volar con vosotros. –Les dijo Calvo al terminar.

–Demostráis que el amor puede todo. –Javi Ambrossi aplaudía a su lado.

–Si me dices que son ellos los que hacen las agendas de Mr. Wonderful me lo creo. Bueno chicos, un placer. Me voy. –Raoul hizo un amago de marcharse, pero Miriam le agarró del brazo.

–¿A dónde te crees que vas, rubito? –Y dirigiéndose a los dos. –Dejando a los Javis de lado, ¿qué os ha parecido?

–Bien. –Agoney se encogió de hombros. –Demasiado heterosexual para mi gusto.

–Estoy de acuerdo con el chicha. –Afirmó Raoul, muy serio él.

–¡Que no me llames así, catalufo!

–¡PARAD! –Miriam se llevó las manos a la cara. –Manda carallo, por si no teníamos suficiente con sus piques habituales ahora provocarán un conflicto plurinacional en el instituto. Ay. Vale, vale. –Respiró profundamente y forzó una sonrisa. –No. No tenías que responder que estaba bien o que era heterosexual. ¡Tenías que responder que así es como queréis hacerlo! Ese es vuestro objetivo.

–El problema es que ellos no interpretan. –Raoul se cruzó de brazos. –Están enamorados.

–Vosotros también podéis estarlo. Sois grandes actores. No os infravaloréis. Si adaptáis la interpretación que acabáis de ver a vuestra actuación, ya estaría. Solo tenéis que imitarlos.

–Pero Miriam, –Agoney le puso una mano en el hombro para darle más dramatismo. –¿La idea inicial del sabotaje no era criticar el sistema establecido en el Terrassa? Si copiamos lo que ya hay, no tiene gracia. No somos _Almaia_.

–No es por darle la razón a Agoney, ¿eh? Pero la tiene. –Le apoyó Raoul. –Podríamos cambiar la historia. Troy y Gabriel. Dos chicos que se caen mal a primera vista. Pero cuando cantan juntos, se dan cuenta de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se odian profundamente. _Start of Some Hate New._

–Sí, –Continuó Ago. –Y acaban luchando a muerte por ver quién tiene el papel protagonista en el musical. _Breaking Legs._

-Ehh, muy bueno, tío. –Raoul le ofreció su puño y Agoney lo chocó con el suyo _._ –Pero gana Troy.

–¡Sí hombre!

–Dios. ¡Sacaríais de quicio hasta a una ameba! –Miriam les cortó.

–Las amebas se sacan de la concha, no de quicio. –Le aclaró Agoney.

–Eso es una alme– La chica gruñó de frustración. –Pensaba que el ejercicio del otro día había servido para algo. Y llevaba razón. Ha servido para que os agilipolléis más. El lunes os vais a cagar. –Les apartó del medio y se marchó dando zancadas.

–Creo que deberíamos dejar de picarla. –Propuso Agoney. –Ya nos estamos pasando. Vamos a acabar jodiéndolos a todos.

Al fin y al cabo, este musical no eran solo Troy y Gabriel. El musical era todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo Miriam en que saliera adelante, eran Mimi y Ricky derrochando talento, era Nerea ilusionada por interpretar ni que sea un pequeño papel como el de Taylor, era Roi agradeciéndoles de rodillas no tener que hacer de Ryan...

Y, sobre todo, el musical eran Noemí y Manu aprendiéndose sus nombres. Aunque fuera por las malas.

–Bueno, vale. A partir de ahora, no más peleas absurdas, ni– Raoul se empezó a reír. –Ni piques, ni... Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

Le acabó contagiando la risa a Agoney y se descojonaron juntos hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Reírse. Juntos. Reírse juntos. El uno con el otro. Pararon y se miraron mutuamente, con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que alguno rectificara esta incoherencia.

–Gi- Chich-... ¡ _Cap de suro_! –Le soltó Raoul, y con eso y un bizcocho, se dio la vuelta y se fue también.

–Oye, ¡que ya sé lo que significa eso! ¡¿Google traductor existe, sabes?! –Entonces a Agoney se le ocurrió gritarle un insulto canario. Pero, _pero_ , antes se fijó sin querer en los pantalones que llevaba Raoul. De estampado hippie, feos de cojones. Parecía que hubiera venido al instituto en pijama. Pero, _pero_ , le marcaban unas nalgas que no veas.

Espera.

 _Qué_.

Se quedó hipnotizado con el movimiento de sus piernas hasta que Raoul giró al final del pasillo.  
  


Esa fue su primera vez. La primera vez que vio el culo de Raoul con otros ojos. No con unos de desprecio y prejuicios, sino con unos de valoración y criterio: era un buen culo, es más, un culo magnífico. Y claro, la primera vez que uno se fija en el culo de su archienemigo, piensa: "¿Qué está pasando?", "¿Tengo fiebre?", "¿Puedo volver a ser hetero?". Sin embargo, cuando uno lo consulta con la almohada, llega a la conclusión de que, como expresó el pelele lleno de sabiduría que tienen como presidente de España, Mariano Rajoy: un vaso es un vaso, y un plato es un plato. Y un culo es un culo. ¿Que ese culo está pegado a la persona más insoportable del instituto? Sí. ¿Y qué? No tenía nada que ver. Así que, en los estiramientos de la clase de Educación Física del lunes siguiente, Agoney se quedó mirando esas dos nalgas, intentando separarlas del niñato al que iban unidas. Eran las diez, no le había dado tiempo a desayunar, no había hecho los ejercicios de Historia, y le esperaba un día largo en el instituto por culpa del ensayo.

Tenía el derecho y el deber de concederse ese capricho. Y nadie le podía juzgar por ello.

Sí.

A quién quería engañar, esto era lo más surrealista que le había pasado en años.

En realidad, tenía que admitir que el pico de ridiculez alcanzó su máximo al terminar la clase. Magalí les mandó dar cinco vueltas al gimnasio, corriendo. Agoney fue de los últimos en acabar, ya agotado. Y encima se le descordaron ambas deportivas.

Se agachó para atarse los cordones y cuando iba por la segunda zapatilla, escuchó unas risitas femeninas detrás suyo. Agoney giró la cabeza para comprobar quién era. Le ponía muy nervioso tener a gente riéndose a sus espaldas.

Lo primero y único que vio fue a Raoul apoyado en la pared, y mirándole descaradamente (insertar redoble de tambores)... el culo. 

Se quedaron paralizados. Lo normal sería increparle, o al menos, ignorarle. Pero es que esto, es decir, Raoul embobado con su trasero,  significaba lo peor que le podía pasar: que la atracción hacia sus posaderas era mutua. Aunque Agoney lo entendía (su culo era irresistible) no podía concebirlo. Que él se permitiera un desliz de vez en cuando porque estaba más seco que el ánimo de Cepeda y tenía que darse un gusto, era una cosa. Que Raoul lo hiciera también y encima sin ningún tipo de reparo, era otra muy diferente. Una muy peligrosa. Luego, claro, a Agoney no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acordarse del ensayo del lunes, y empezó a colapsar mentalmente. Sus respiraciones. Su lunar. Sus oj-

Las risitas de Amaia y Aitana le sacaron del pozo sin fondo mental en el que se había metido, gracias al Señor.  Pasaron al lado de los chicos cuchicheando sobre una nevera. Raoul aprovechó el despiste para salir corriendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio, y Agoney se quedó plantado en el suelo.

–¡Raoul! –Le llamó Mireya, pero el chico ya no estaba. Jadeaba. Fue la última en acabar las cinco vueltas; normal con esos tacones. –¿No me estaba esperando?

–No. Le odio. –Se le escapó a Agoney, junto a un suspiro.

–Ya hijo ya, si me lo cuenta cada día. Venga, –Le ofreció una mano. – Levanta de ahí.

***

No se vieron de nuevo hasta por la tarde, en el ensayo. Agoney volvió a llegar a deshora. Al fin y al cabo era la estrella, lo tenía permitido, ¿vale? Pero esta vez no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba la clase de música abierta. Bueno, nadie, excepto Raoul, sentado al lado de la puerta en el suelo jugando a algo con el móvil.

–¿No han llegado aún? –Se aventuró a preguntarle.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y no levantó la vista de la pantalla. Esta clase iba a dar mucho de sí, desde luego.

Agoney decidió sacar el móvil también. Raoul no era el único que podía jugar a "te miro el culo y paso de ti". _Pero qué dices, Ago._ Agoney _quiere_ que pase de él. Cuanta más indiferencia y más alejado esté de él el niñato consentido contempla-panderos del demonio, mejor.

Diez minutos después apareció por el final del pasillo Miriam, a paso apresurado.

–¿Y los otros? –Le dijo Agoney mientras Miriam se peleaba con la cerradura del aula con su manojo de llaves. Ella ignoró la pregunta y les abrió la puerta.

–Pasad y dejad las cosas.

La chica tenía un gesto serio, como de madre enfadada. ¿Se avecinaba una bronca? Quizá sí. El jueves no es que se hubieran comportado como se esperaba de ellos. Bueno, como se esperaba de Raoul y Agoney sí; mejor dicho, como esperas de unos amigos involucrados en tu proyecto de sabotaje de alto secreto.

–Id a buscar la escalera, por favor. –Miriam empezó a colocar las sillas. Le hicieron caso y se dirigieron al cuartito de mantenimiento. En el camino fueron a dos metros de distancia, Raoul con las manos en los bolsillos, y Agoney mirando al suelo. La situación era rara de cojones, y le apetecía expresarlo en alto. Preguntarle a Raoul si él entendía algo. Luego se acordó de que llevaba ya varias semanas surrealistas, y siguió callado.

Agoney entró en el cuartito y Raoul detrás.

–Ya la doblo yo, que tú no llegas. –Ago rio levente. Siempre que comentaba su altura el otro chico sacaba las garras, pero en esa ocasión, seguía impasible. _Ugh_. Agoney solo quería recuperar su vieja relación de señores mayores riñendo por todo, no este silencio incómodo interminable.

Silencio que acabó cuando Raoul cerró el cuartito de un portazo. Se quedaron a oscuras.

–¿Qué haces? –Agoney se giró inmediatamente y Raoul encendió la luz del cuartito.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? 

–¿Cómo que qué ha sido? ¿Fuiste tú, no?

Raoul negó con la cabeza e intentó abrir la puerta.

–No puedo.

–Cómo que no puedes.

–Que no puedo. Está cerrada.

–¿Cómo va a estar cerrada? –Agoney le apartó e intentó girar el pomo.

_Qué está pasando._

–No lo intentéis, la he cerrado con llave. –Les advirtió alguien desde fuera. Los dos dieron un saltito hacia atrás inconscientemente.

–¿Jigsaw? –Preguntó Raoul con voz temblorosa.

–No, gilipollas, soy Miriam. ¿Desde cuándo Jigsaw tiene acento galego?

–¿Miriam qué haces? ¡Sácanos de aquí! –Agoney golpeó la puerta.

–Ni de coña. Os dije que tendríais terapia de choque y aquí la tenéis. Hasta que no resolváis todas vuestras diferencias, no salís de aquí.

–¿¿PERO QUÉ DICES?? –Gritó Raoul.

–Pues lo que oíste. Ah, y no intentéis llamar a nadie. Hemos instalado inhibidores de frecuencia. No tenéis cobertura.

Agoney sacó el móvil.

–Pero si yo tengo 4G.

–Vale, vale. Nos pillaste. Pero está Nerea conmigo, ¿y no queréis que Nerea vaya a la cárcel, verdad? ¿Verdad?

–Soy una pobre niña que no ha hecho nada malo en su vida. –Efectivamente, Nerea también había conspirado en contra de ellos.

–Así que, vosotros elegís: o lo habláis todo en 5 minutos y seguimos con el musical, o vuestras amigas van a la cárcel.

–Creo que estás siendo un poco dramática, Miriam. –Le contestó Agoney.

–¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer esto en la aula de música todos juntos? ¿Confiar en nosotros? –Preguntó Raoul.

–¿Confiar en vosotros? Sí, y poneros un apartamento en Torrevieja. –Miriam y Nerea rieron a carcajadas. –Bueno, os dejamos solitos. Volvemos en un rato. Vamos, Nerea.

Se oyó cómo unos pasos se alejaban.

Los chicos, sin cruzar una palabra, se dividieron el trabajo: Raoul empezó a aporrear la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana y Agoney le envió un mensaje a la única persona que podía ayudarles.

Si Alfred lo sabía... todos lo sabían. Y eso significaba que nadie que estuviera al tanto del musical se prestaría a sacarles de ahí.

Raoul se cansó al minuto de hacer el máximo ruido posible. Agoney se sentó en el suelo, y se quedaron los dos pensativos un rato. Entonces Ago se dio cuenta de lo diminuto que era el maldito cuarto, entre la escalera y los utensilios de limpieza. Sabía que Miriam podía actuar y Nerea cantar; lo que no sabía es que también se habían especializado en el arte de la tortura medieval.

–Dios, qué calor. –Susurró Raoul, y se quitó la sudadera. Agoney intentó no mirar de reojo. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero la situación era tan estúpida que no pudo evitarlo. Cuando la camiseta se le subió un poco con la sudadera, y se entrevió un poco de carne, decidió que era el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas.

–Podríamos hacer lo que nos dijeron. Así quizás nos sacan.

–¡Ni de coña! –Saltó Raoul. –Ni voy a hacer lo que ellas me digan, ni quiero "arreglar" nada contigo.

–¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí?

–Nos tendrán que sacar, no pueden dejarnos aquí toda la tarde. El instituto cierra a las ocho.

–Serán las seis y pico. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo encerrado dos horas?

Raoul abrió la boca para responder pero no emitió ningún sonido.

–Gané. –Dijo Agoney, con retintín.

–No has ganado nada. Te has rendido al plan de Miriam.

–Yo me habré rendido pero tú eres incapaz de parar de discutírmelo todo y ponernos a hablar seriamente.

–Porque no paras de decir gilipolleces y alguien tendrá que callarte la boca.

Ya habían entrado en el ciclo sin fin. La operación Salir De Este Cuarto Infernal no empezaba bien. Agoney respiró profundamente y pensó en cómo desenredar este embrollo.

–Por qué no... ¿Por qué no nos decimos cada uno lo que pensamos del otro? Quizá si nos desfogamos y somos sinceros... Nos tranquilizamos un poco.

–Yo siempre te digo lo que pienso. Serás tú el que se lo calle.

 _¿Sí? pues no me habías dicho que a veces te me quedas mirando el culo_ , casi le responde Agoney, pero luego se acordó de que no era quien para hablar.

–Venga, pues repítemelo.

A Raoul se le escapó una risita, que escondió rápidamente porque Dios no quisiera que le riera las gracias a Agoney ni una sola vez. Miró al techo durante un minuto _laaaaargo_.

–Pues para decírmelo siempre te está costando recordarl–

–Eres un prejuicioso. Siempre estás criticando todo lo que digo. –Le cortó. –Desde que me intenté acercar a ti en tercero siempre, siempre, has tenido una mala cara para mí. –Carraspeó un poco. –También eres un prepotente. Te crees la mejor voz del instituto, siempre con tus malditos gorgoritos. Aunque la mayoría de mortales no tengamos tu rango vocal, eso no es razón para que vayas de divorra. Porque eso es lo que eres. Te crees Mariah Carey y no llegas ni a Rebecca Black.

–Rebecca Black es alguien muy respetable. –Le aclaró Agoney. –Pero, ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una divorra? Que no me podría importar menos la opinión de un niño pijo como tú, es por saber.

–¿Pijo? _Já_. –Raoul puso los ojos en blanco. –Venga, tu turno, que ya has empezado.

Agoney se puso de pie para estar a la altura del otro. Le miró a los ojos y Raoul hizo un amago de dar un paso atrás, como asustado. Enseguida rectificó, se quedó en el sitio y le devolvió la mirada más afilada que nunca. Agoney se apoyó en la pared para aferrarse a algo. En vez de tranquilizarse, el ambiente cada vez estaba más tenso. No quería hacerlo explotar, y menos en un lugar tan pequeño, pero él no sería el que decidiera recular cuando recién habían desenfundado la espada.

–Sí, eres un niño pijo consentido. Te quejas cuando te llaman pijo, ¿pero tú sabes lo que han tenido que trabajar mi madre y mi hermana para venir a estudiar a la península? Y tú te quejarás de tu familia millonaria. –Raoul dio un paso adelante. Ya echaba humo por las orejas. Pero Agoney no se achicó; al contrario. –No sabes lo insoportable que eres. Te repeinas el tupé como si la gomina se te fuera a acabar. Los dientes los debes de tener gastados de tanto blanqueártelos. Y... –Le buscó en la cara algo más que criticar. Raoul movió la mandíbula ligeramente y a Ago se le fueron los ojos. –Esa maldita mandíbula que parece un cuchillo de carnicero. –Sonó hasta desesperado. _Mierda mierda mierda recula recula recula._ –Y además eres una marica reprimida.

La cara de Raoul pasó de cabreo a perplejidad absoluta en cero coma. El propio Agoney no se creía lo que había salido por su boca. Estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón, pero

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Pues tú... –Dio otro paso hacia delante y le puso un dedo en el pecho, acusatorio. –Tú eres una maricona loca.

–Pues mejor eso que dármelas de hetero.

–¿¡Yo!? ¿Cuándo me las he dado de hetero?

–Te pasas el día pegado al culo de Mireya, y sino con Aitana.

–Tú con Miriam y Nerea. ¿Y?

–Y te pusiste a llorar el otro día cuando Alfred dijo que eras gay.

–¡No es verdad! ¡No fue así! –El volumen de la discusión cada vez era más alto.

–¿Ah, no? ¡Pero si te encontré llorando en el baño!

Rojo de la cabeza a los pies y muy alterado, como estaba ahora. El rubio no contestó.

–¿Ves? ¡Te avergüenzas de ser gay!

–¡Que te calles!

Entonces Raoul cerró el poco espacio que les separaba. Con. Un. Beso.

 _Qué cojones_.

Con un puto beso.

Agoney lo recuerda todo a cámara lenta. Raoul le puso las manos en la cara para retenerle y sus labios chocaron. El canario estaba tan en shock que no pudo responder. Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas. No se lo creía. Pasaron tres segundos hasta que Raoul no se apartó, pero a Agoney se le hicieron tres años.

–ERES INSOPORTABLE. –Le gritó el rubio, frustrado. –NO TE CALLAS, ES QUE NO TE CALLAS.

–Maricón... que... que me acabas de comer la boca. –Agoney no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ni qué pensar. Ni qué sentir. Así que expresó lo evidente.

–PORQUE ERES ODIOSO.

–Esa... esa no es una muy buena excusa. –Agoney se tocó los labios para comprobar que seguían ahí, que esto era real. –Pero que me has besado. Que me has dado un beso.

Cuando interiorizó que su archienemigo, la única persona del instituto que le insultaba a la cara, le hacía hervir la sangre y encestaba guisantes en su garganta para que se ahogara le había _b e s a d o,_ solo le quedó reírse ante esta situación tan heavy que le había tocado vivir. Literalmente. Le dio un ataque de risa. No pudo ni aguantarse de pie; se cayó al suelo y se rio todavía más.

Por su parte, Raoul casi estaba hiperventilando y empezó a aporrear la puerta otra vez.

–SACADNOS DE AQUÍ YA. MIRIAM, NEREA. NOEMÍ GALERA. QUIEN SEA.

En ese punto Agoney ya ni podía respirar de las carcajadas.

Estarían haciendo tal escándalo que las chicas abrieron la puerta al segundo; tan bruscamente que casi tiran a Raoul.

–¿Qué coño hacéis putas del demonio?

Raoul apartó a Miriam y se fue a toda prisa.

–¿Agoney, qué ha pasado? –Insistió Nerea.

–Nada. –Aunque Agoney intentó calmarse, su amiga le recordó sin querer _lo que había pasado_ , y le volvió a dar la risa tonta. –Nada.

–Tú te estás muriendo de risa y Raoul casi me mata con la mirada. Ha tenido que pasar algo.

Le hubiera gustado contestar, pero no podía. Miriam y Nerea le levantaron del suelo, se lo llevaron a la clase de música y lo sentaron en una silla.

–¿Y bien? –Le preguntó Miriam.

–... Que Raoul me ha besado cuando nos estábamos gritando.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Es broma no?!

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Y Nerea, tú estás enamorada de Aitana. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así? ¿A qué instituto han estado yendo, chicas? ¿Al IES Cuenca?

Entonces fueron ellas las que se descojonaron. Él se quedó mirándolas, más tranquilo en comparación. Se mordió un labio. Tenía la sensación de que estaba en un sueño. O en uno de esos _fanfictions_ surrealistas escrito por una adolescente con las hormonas alocadas y mucho tiempo libre.

–Qué bueno, joder. –Miriam se secó las lágrimas de la risa.

–Ni te lo imaginas. 

Exacto. Ni se lo imaginaban. Ni él se imaginaba que _lo bueno_ estaba por llegar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario de conceptos por si os da pereza googlear: 
> 
> -Tolete, totorota (al principio del capítulo): Insultos canarios. Tonto.
> 
> -Cap de suro: Insulto catalán. Cortito, apamplao'.
> 
> -Chicharrero: Tinerfeño. 
> 
> Fuente: yo misma. Así que cualquier corrección es bienvenida, jaja. 
> 
> Otra vez: ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios tanto por aquí como por twitter! Se agradecen mazo. Ya lo había dicho pero es que, de verdad, me paso la mitad de la semana pensando que todo lo que escribo es basura, hasta que llegáis vosotros y me petáis las interacciones. :_) NECESITO AGRADECÉROSLO VALE. <3\. Espero que no se os haya hecho largo el capítulo (5 mil palabras, qué) y siento la sobredosis de Ragoney. Tengo muuuchas ganas de empezar ya con el siguiente. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. A Night To Remember

-¡Agoney! -Miriam chasqueó los dedos. -¿Puedes prestar atención? Creo que esto te incumbe.

-Sí, perdona, sigue sigue. -Ese jueves, Miriam había citado a Nerea y a Agoney para una reunión de urgencia sobre la organización del musical. Tenía noticias. Estaban en una mesa del comedor del instituto, las chicas sentadas enfrente de él.

-Muy bien. Pues... Ricky habló con Kibo, -Retomó Miriam, leyendo lo que se había apuntado en la libreta. -Le flipó la idea y le dijo que convencería al resto de bailarines de la obra. Y lo hizo. Así que... el lunes que viene tenemos ensayo general con los bailarines de _We're all in this together_. Yasssssss.

-¡¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeen!!

-Guay.

-Sí. Solo faltaría hablar con los esclavos de Noemí de la puesta en escena. Y ya estaría.

-¿O sea, que todo va viento en popa? -Nerea dio unos aplausitos.

-¡Sí, todo va perfecto! -Miriam la abrazó de lado, y mirando a Agoney, añadió. -Excepto que Raoul se rajó del musical.

-¿¡Qué?! -Nerea estaba horrorizada.

El nombre dejó a Agoney engarrotado en el asiento. O sea, que lo había dejado a él solo con el marrón _._ Era de esperar. Agoney debía admitir que si hubiera hecho lo mismo (oséase: comerle los morros a su archienemigo, porque sí, porque podía) seguramente no saldría durante una semana de casa. Ya ni hablar de protagonizar un musical con esa persona.

Se dedicó a contemplar su sopa mientras Miriam le explicaba a Nerea los detalles, pero con la mirada clavada en el canario, siempre.

-Le llamé tres veces el lunes después del ejercicio.

-Querrás decir secuestro.

-Agoney. Cá-lla-te. No me lo cogió. Le envié whatsapps, le perseguí por las clases... Incluso le pregunté a Mireya y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo. "Que se ha agobiao' el chiquillo." Hasta que ayer le cogí por banda y me soltó que no quería saber nada más.

-¿Por qué? -Le preguntó Nerea.

-Que si no tenía tiempo, que si no sé qué... En fin, excusas. No os preocupéis, como que me llamo Miriam Rodríguez Gallego que el rubito con cara de ruso vuelve al musical antes del lunes. Aquí no se va ni dios. Esto solo lo sabéis vosotros, no quiero que haya drama. La cosa es que Raoul puede ser un poco dramas, ¿pero mentirme? ¿a mí? No, no, no. -Negó con el dedo índice. -Seguro que tú le hiciste algo. -Increpó directamente a Agoney.

-¿¡Yo?! -Por si no hubiera tenido suficiente con que el pijoestedeloscojonesquemetienehartoyahorameignoraamásnopoder le hubiera besado y dejado plantado, ahora tenía que aguantar a una de sus mejores amigas culpándole. -¡Pero si fueron ustedes las que nos encerraron!

-Otro que pone excusas.

Aunque los responsables de todo este embrollo eran exclusivamente Miriam, Nerea y el otro, se vio obligado a mentir. Era la única manera de que se olvidaran del tema, con lo que le estaba costando ya a él de por sí... _ejem_.

-Vale, está bien, lo confieso. -Carraspeó. -Cuando nos dejaron solos me... me metí con _Glee._

-¿¡Que hiciste qué?! -Nerea se levantó de golpe arrastrando la silla. Todo el comedor se giró, y ella reculó, sentándose con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. -¿Que hiciste qué? -Le susurró con la misma cara de mala hostia. Sí, su Nerea sacaba la fiera que llevaba dentro cuando alguien insultaba alguna de estas tres cosas, y solo estas tres: _Disney, Glee_ y Agoney. Y por lo que acababa de suceder, parecía que en el orden de prioridades él iba último.

-Le dije que era una mierda.

-¡A que te mato! -Agarró la cuchara y casi le saca un ojo con ella si no fuera porque Agoney se apartó a tiempo.

-Nerea, Nerea, tranquilízate. -Miriam la sacudió por los hombros. -Sabes que todos apreciamos _Glee_ , y después de la chapa que nos has dado todos estos años con la serie, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a nombrarlo en vano. -Clavó los ojos en Agoney. -Está mintiendo.

-¿Yo, mentir? ¿Qué? Nunca. Yo no les mentiría nunca. Jamás. Son mis mejores amigas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ¿Tú me mentirías Miriam? Quizá ya lo has hecho.

-Agoney, te está dando diarrea verbal. Estás mintiendo.

Jodida Miriam.

-Te conozco como si te hubiera parido. Venga, escúpelo.

Ahora se le presentaban dos opciones al joven canario: Una, decir la verdad. Inviable. No iba a abrir el cajón de mierda. Llevaba tres laboriosos días metiendo en ese cajón imágenes de culos, ojos, tupés, conversaciones estúpidas, insultos en catalán y en el fondo de todo, el beso.

Vale, Agoney no va a mentir. Intentó una (1 unidad de) vez picar a Raoul con el tema. Le mandó un beso volado en clase. Raoul le giró la cara; lo usual. Pero, al acabar todas las clases e ir a dejar unos libros en su taquilla, se cayó una nota.

_No vuelvas a hablarme. No vuelvas a mirarme. No vuelvas a acercarte a menos de diez metros a mí. Y como menciones ESO otra vez... me las pagarás._

_Firmado: Raoul. Por si había alguna duda._

Así que Ago decidió no insistir con el tema, puesto que la familia de Raoul era millonaria, y quién sabe si habían hecho su fortuna como los Corleone en _El Padrino_.

Volviendo al presente. La segunda opción que se le presentaba era inventarse una trola tan, tan, tan disparatada que tenía que ser verdad. Nadie tenía tanta imaginación.

-Está bien. Se lo contaré. Aunque les advierto que una vez lo escuchen no podrán des-escucharlo.

-Desembucha. -Le apresuró Miriam.

-Bien. Como nos encerraron, pensé que la mejor forma de salir de ahí era hacerles caso y resolver nuestros problemas.

-Chico listo. -Puntualizó Nerea.

-Pero... Raoul se puso a insultarme. -Era su trola y mentiría todo lo que quisiera. -Así que le confesé mi secreto mejor guardado.

Esas últimas palabrejas iluminaron la cara de las chicas.

-¿Qué se están imaginando?

-Nada, nada. Sigue.

-De acuerdo. Saben la última fiesta de fin de curso, ¿no? ¿En Titus?

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor. -Nerea suspiró. -No vuelvo ahí en la vida.

-Pues... la cosa es que se nos fue un poco de las manos y... -Esta trola sí que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Mucho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Venga. 3, 2, 1... -Me lie con Sam.

A Nerea casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Miriam escupió la sopa. A Agoney le quedaba nada y menos para soltar una risita delatora. No se le daba bien mentir. Esta vez, sin embargo, era cuestión de vida o muerte. Los Corleone estaban al acecho.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Sam? ¿Sam Vázquez?

-Sam. Sam Vázquez. -Confirmó Agoney.

-¿¡SAM VÁSQUES!? -Gritó Miriam.

-Baja ese tono, amiga.

-Espera, ¿desde cuándo Sam es gay o bi? -Nerea hablaba como si hubiese descubierto la santísima trinidad. -No puede ser. Raoul ya es el primo gay.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa, Nerea? -Miriam arqueó una ceja. Qué bien depiladas las tenía siempre. -Somos _millennials_ , el que no es gay es bi, trans o se identifica con una planta. ¿Es que acaso hay alguien hetero en este instituto?

-Ustedes son hetero.

Miriam y Nerea se rieron como si Ago hubiera afirmado que el cielo es amarillo.

-Su, su. No nos cambies de tema. Queremos el salseo.

El móvil de Agoney volvió a sonar mientras sus amigas le lanzaban una batería de preguntas.

Esto era un poco raro. Y también era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de distraerlas.

-¿Querían salseo? -Agoney les mostró el móvil para que leyeran la conversación. -Alfred me ha enviado un mensaje sin punto y final y con un emoticono.

Las chicas se miraron unos tres segundos. A veces se preguntaba si tenían una telepatía especial que él no había desarrollado.

-Uuuuh, hablando con Alfred, ¿eh?

-¿Alfred, poniendo emoticonos? Este quiere tema. -Sentenció Miriam.

-Qué dicen. Me refiero a que le deben de haber suplantado la identidad. Están _loquetas_.

-Tan _loquetas_ como Alfred está por ti. -Nerea le dio un codazo a Miriam y volvieron a reírse como las adolescentes que eran.

Agoney se estaba perdiendo algo.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?

-¿Nosotras? Nada.

-Yo les acabo de contar lo de Sam. ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

Nerea y Miriam volvieron a mirarse, asintieron y Miriam le cogió una mano a Agoney.

-Ago, Nerea y yo... Nerea y yo hemos decidido que necesitas follar.

-Qué.

-Sí... -La catalana alcanzó su otra mano. -Tienes un montón de... tensión acumulada y la pagas con personas que no van a darte nada de... eso.

 _Si ustedes supieran_.

-Habla de tensión acumulada la que casi me saca un ojo por meterme con Glee. ¿¡Y me está intentando liar con Alfred?! ¿En serio?

-Te lo estamos... sugiriendo. -Puntualizó Miriam.

-Están taradas, pero de verdad. Alfred tiene novia.

-Pero también está necesitado de pareja para la fiesta de Aitana.

¡La fiesta de Aitana! A Agoney se le había olvidado por completo. Era al día siguiente, madre mía. Cierto es que Miriam iba a acompañar a Amaia...

-¿Y por qué no va solo? Yo voy a ir solo.

-Porque es una fiesta de parejitas. Aitana dijo que no dejaría entrar a nadie que fuera sin acompañante. Además, lo ponía en el folleto. -Le explicó Miriam.

-Qué dura. Y, y, y... ¿Tú no tienes pareja, Nerea? -No es que no quisiera ir con Alfred, pero tenía la sensación de que habían urdido otra conspiración contra él que iba a acabar fatal. Encima, habían enredado al pobre Alfred. Sus amigas nunca tenían buenas ideas, empezando por el sabotaje del musical.

Nerea miró su plato de sopa.

-Yo... yo no voy a ir. Ricky me pidió que le acompañara porque Kibo está malo, y le dije que no. No me apetece mucho. -Miriam la abrazó de lado, le acarició el brazo y la otra chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Estaban tristes.

-¿Quién se murió?

-¡Tú, si no vas ahora mismo a tu cita con Alfred! ¡Anda, tira para Cafetería Salva! -Le urgió la gallega.

Agoney cogió sus cosas y se fue. Sus amigas estaban en una dimensión completamente diferente a la suya. Se sentía un poco desplazado; sin embargo, él tampoco les contaba muchas cosas. No estaba para hablar.

Dándole vueltas llegó a la cafetería. Unas campanillas sonaron cuando pasó dentro.

-¡Agoney! -Alfred se levantó de una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo del local. Fue a su encuentro y aunque el canario le ofreció la mano, él le saludó con un abrazo. Alfred era un chico de lo más peculiar, lo decía todo el mundo; desde Noemí Galera hasta el conserje. No se cansaban de repetir que era especial, raro, diferente, _totally unique_. Nada de lo que hiciera podía sorprenderle ya. -Ven, ven. -Le llevó hasta la mesa. -Te he pedido un cortado con leche desnatada y azúcar moreno, ¿lo tomas así, no?

Ya tenían cada uno su café servido.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -Le preguntó Agoney mientras se sentaba.

-Un pajarito me lo ha chivado.

-Más bien una leona.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. -Agoney le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. -Bueno. ¿Qué querías?

-Te quería hacer una propuesta. -Alfred sonrió y se le achinaron los ojos.

-¿Una propuesta súper revolucionaria?

-Sí, algo así. ¿Tienes pareja para la fiesta de mañana?

El canario se planteó si mentirle. Pero, ¿para qué? Aunque puede que estuviera cayendo en una trampa de sus amigas, Alfred no tenía maldad. Simplemente, su novia le había dejado plantado por Miriam (otra vez). Irían a la fiesta, se lo pasarían bien y perrearían un poco. Como amigos.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. ¿Quieres... quieres ir conmigo?

-No sé, creo que antes deberías pedirle mi mano a mi madre.

-Está bien. Te pasaré a buscar mañana a las diez y media y le pregunto.

Agoney le rio la gracia. Había una duda que le reconcomía por dentro, y a pesar de saber una versión, quería saber la de Alfred. Así que metió el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Y por qué no vas con Amaia?

Al catalán se le apagó la sonrisa de golpe. _Ups_.

-No quería ir con ella. Somos como la pareja más pesada del instituto. Puff. -Se acordó de algo. -Y además, me hace mucha ilusión ir con el mejor cantante del instituto.

-Anda ya, exagerado.

-Después de mí.

-Ah.

-Bueno. Se me hace tarde. -Alfred cogió su mochila y se levantó. -Un placer disfrutar de tu compañía como siempre. Nos vemos mañana en clase, y por la noche, en tu casa. Ponte guapo. _Adéu_!

A Agoney no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse; la campanita de la puerta sonó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Parece que tu amigo, aparte del café, se ha dejado la cuenta. -El camarero de siempre se aceró y la puso sobre la mesa

Era verdad. No habían tocado los cafés.

-Pues no llevo ni un céntimo encima.

-Tranquilo, canario. Si con cuatro años de carrera y cinco idiomas yo estoy aquí fregando platos, tú también puedes.

***

Vivía más o menos a 15 minutos andando, así que no tardaría mucho. Agoney acababa de salir de la ducha. Se puso lo primero a lo que echó mano en el armario: Una camiseta blanca básica, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros. No tenía grandes expectativas con esta noche. Fiesta con las mismas caras que veía cada maldito día, y Aitana como anfitriona. Con ella no podías ni poner los pies encima de la mesa sin que te riñera porque "porque mis padres vienen mañana, y ay madre mía lo que se van a encontrar", aunque se bebía bien. Y una fiesta de parejitas, que seguramente acabaría con Alfred yendo detrás de Amaia y él más solo que la una.

Vaya adolescencia más memorable.

Para matar el tiempo se tumbó en su cama y abrió su Instagram. Un par de fotos de comida, los fitness gurús que seguía porque estaban buenos, Juan Antonio dedicándole otro post a su novia... Y unas fotos de Aitana.

Qué bellezas. Mireya, como de costumbre, parecía una modelo, y a Aitana le quedaba como anillo al dedo el vestido rojo. Ago se sentía un poco peor por no arreglarse. Ah, pero el post tenía una segunda parte.

El móvil de Agoney hizo _tutututu_ y salió volando. Se le escurrió de las manos del susto.

Mierda. No había considerado la posibilidad de que esta noche tendrían que verse las caras. Cierto es que habían compartido clase esa misma mañana. Cierto es, también, que con alcohol, reguetón a todo trapo, Nerea en casa y Miriam aparentemente fumada no le sería tan fácil construir un muro de contención anti-rubitos. Por si la fiesta no prometía mucho antes, ahora Agoney estaba a punto de rajarse.

Entonces, alguien tocó el timbre. Bambi empezó a ladrar.

-¡Agoney, creo que es para ti! -Le gritó su hermana desde el pasillo.

El chico se agachó para coger el móvil del suelo y le dio un par de caricias a modo de disculpa. Al levantarse, se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo del armario empotrado.

_Uhm_ _._

No estaba mal, pero esa chaqueta azul y el pantalón negro no era la mejor de las combinaciones.

Bueno. Agoney decidió entonces que a Raoul le iba a costar evitarle más de lo normal esa noche. Que él quería que le evitara, ¿eh? Es más, que ni se le acerque. Le encantaba que Raoul no le dedicara ni un insulto ya. Vivía más tranquilo, sosegado. Es por joder, simplemente. Eso. Que se joda. Zas-ca.

-¡Qué guapo, Ago! -Dijo Alfred cuando, al fin, bajó al portal. -¿Te has arreglado la barba?

Sí, se había recortado la barba. Y depilado las cejas. Puesto su cazadora favorita, de camuflaje, y los pantalones más ajustados que tenía. También se había peinado, hasta le había robado laca a su madre. Y se había sacado los pelos de la nariz. Auch.

Agoney asintió.

-Bueno, al menos esta media hora helándome de frío en tu portal sin saber nada de ti ha valido la pena. -Alfred le ofreció su brazo, como todo un caballero. Él iba más arreglado todavía, todo de negro, con traje incluido. Agoney se agarró a él y emprendieron camino.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde ya estaban en casa de Aitana.

-¡Ala! ¡Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos. -La chica les recibió con un efusivo abrazo. -¡Estáis impresionantes!

-Y tú bellísima, Aitana. -Alfred la cogió de la mano y le hizo darse una vuelta. Agoney le silbó.

-Quién fuera Vicente. Y hetero.

-Ay, chicos, por favor. Pasad, venga. Podéis dejar abrigos y demás aquí. -Les acompañó a un cuartito al lado de la entrada.

Cuando salieron, Ago observó el panorama. La casa de Aitana era gigante, y tenía dos plantas. El salón, el comedor y la cocina ocupaban toda la planta de abajo y estaban a petar. La música retumbaba por las paredes. Ahora mismo sonaba _Échame la culpa_ , con lo que el canario se puso a mover las caderas inconscientemente. Había gente gritándose, bailando, bebiendo, fumando... Lo usual. Si bien reconocía bastantes caras de clase, otras muchas se le escapaban. De momento, pudo fichar a Marina y a Bast, a Mimi y Ana coqueteando en un rincón (Wow, de eso no se había percatado, tomó nota mental de interrogar a Ricky más tarde), a Amaia perreándole insistentemente a Miriam y ella ¿dejándose? eso era nuevo, y...

-¿Ese no es el camarero de Cafetería Salva?

-¡Sí! Ha venido con su compañera Júlia. -Aitana le saludó. -¡Martíiiiii!

A lo lejos, el chico la vio, se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre la gente.

-¿Oye Aiti, y Vicen-

-¡Martí! -Repitió Aitana, enfurruñada, y marchó en su búsqueda.

-...te. -Acabó Alfred.

Agoney siguió buscando caras conocidas. Ninguna en concreto, que luego ya estáis pensando mal.

En fin. Cepeda y Roi, Nerea y Ricky, Gorka (recientemente expulsado de clase por Javier Calvo) y Josep... Espera. ¿¡Nerea?!

-¡NEREA! -Agoney se deslizó entre la gente, Alfred siguiéndole de cerca. Al fin, la alcanzó. -¡Nerea, eres tú!

-¡Agoney! ¡Bieeeeen! -La chica le abrazó... o mejor, se dejó caer encima de él.

-¡Cuidado! -Dijo Ricky, y cogió el cubata que Nerea sujetaba sin mucha preocupación.

-¿Nerea, qué haces aquí?

-Beber para olvidar. -Escondió su cara en el pecho de Agoney.

-¿Olvidar el qué? -El canario la puso recta, y la mirada de la chica viajó por la habitación, perdida.

-A Aitana.

-Pues creo que no has venido al sitio indicado, amiguita, jeje. -Alfred le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Nerea se puso a llorar.

-IPad, quería decir iPad, que se le ha roto y... -Ricky acunó su cara con sus manos. -Ay, si lo sé no te chantajeo con venir. Vamos a la terraza que te dé un poco el aire.

-Pero-

-No, no te preocupes. -Le cortó el mallorquín. -Ya la cuido yo. Tú disfruta de la fiesta. -Ah, y, -Le pasó el vaso. -Dale esto a Mireya, que ahora vuelve.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos plantados, confusos, y con un vaso. De Mireya. "Que ahora vuelve".

-Vamos a otro sitio. ¿Quieres tomar algo, no? -Le propuso a Alfred.

-Sí, no hay nada mejor que hacer.

-Pues vamos. -Dejó el cubata en una repisa de al lado antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde habitualmente acumulaban el avituallamiento de alcohol. Mireya no tenía la culpa de que Agoney no estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para encararse de frente con su acompañante.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la cocina el volumen del reguetón quedó atenuado por las paredes. La encimera estaba llena de botellas. Aitana cuidaba bien de sus invitados.

-Bien. Necesitaré alcohol para volver a entrar ahí. -Admitió Alfred, buscando, seguramente, el whisky.

-Yo igual.

-¿Tampoco aguantas el reguetón?

-...Sí. Algo así.

Se sirvieron sus respectivas bebidas y brindaron.

-Por _High School Musical_. -Sugirió Alfred. Agoney asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Por que no muramos en el intento.

_Clink._

-¡Uola rutilófilos! -Entonces, Roi irrumpió en la cocina, con Cepeda detrás. -¿Aitana también os ha dicho que vengáis aquí? -Se sirvió un vaso de Xibeca.

-No, no. Simplemente estábamos emborrachándonos, tranquilitos. -Le contestó Agoney, mirando al infinito.

-¿Vinisteis juntos? -Preguntó Cepeda, algo perplejo. -Si Alfred, tú tienes novia.

-Amaia es una mujer independiente y libre de ir con quien quiera a donde quiera. Igual que yo. -Se llevó el whisky a la boca.

Luis frunció el ceño.

-Ya, pero si podías ir con ella, ¿por qué ir con... _él_?

Ya empezamos.

Alfred le puso una mano en el hombro a Agoney.

-¿Te he de recordar que has venido a la fiesta de Aitana y su novio con... _él_? -Señaló a Roi, que estaba mandando una nota de voz.

- _Sistersssssssss_ , venid a la cocina ya, coti coti. ¡Uuuuh! -Su voz forzadamente aguda y femenina obligó a Agoney a contener una arcada. _Por favor,_ _sáquenme_ _de aquí_. En su lugar, bebió otro trago.

-Vinimos en calidad de _Cepoi_. ¿Con quién sino? -Cepeda le golpeó el brazo a Agoney, como un machito dándole la bienvenida a otro bro a su tribu. -Tú qué tal con Raoul.

-¿Con Raoul? -Repitió el canario como si no le hubiera oído. -No porque, _uhmmm_... No. Raoul y yo... Bueno, me llevo muy bien con Raoul.

-Pero si Miriam me dijo que con vuestro último ejercicio le hiciste llorar porque te metiste con _Glee._

-Me refiero a lo del musical. -Aclaró Luis.

-Ah. Pues muy bien. Todo marcha sobre ruedas. Viento en popa a toda vela. Maravilloso. Genial. Fantástico.

-A ver cuándo quedamos para ensayar. -Cepeda le volvió a dar en el hombro, esta vez con la mano del vaso que sostenía. Casi salpica en la cara a Agoney.

-El lunes a las cinco hay ensayo general. Supongo que Miriam te habrá citado como reparto. -Le explicó Alfred.

-¿Reparto?

-Sí, reparto. -Por la cara de Cepeda, no se estaba enterando de nada. -¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿Decirme el qué?

-Que Miriam hace de Chad. Tú eres reparto ahora.

-Juraría que le dijimos a Aitana que te informara. -Alfred se acarició la barbilla.

-¿Pero si Miriam ya es directora, no? -Luis estaba tan ofendido como si hubiera insultado al mismísimo Antonio Orozco.

-Es lo que se merece. -Agoney le devolvió la palamada en el brazo. -Ha trabajado muy duro.

Por fin, llegaron las _sisters_ , con su querida directora incluída.

-¡Alfreeeed! -Gritó Amaia, apartó a Cepeda de en medio y le estampó los labios contra los suyos. Eso fue inesperado. Agoney creía que estaban e crisis.

Alfred era literalmente el _heart-eye_ emoji cuando Amaia le soltó. (Y Agoney sabe mucho de emojis)

-¡Agoneeeeey! -La chica procedió a hacer lo mismo con el canario; por suerte, él apartó la cara a tiempo. Todos estallaron de la risa.

-Vaya Amaia, parece que no eres la única que hace cobras. -Le picó Miriam con un tono de lo más cariñoso.

-Qué puedo decir, soy una chica de lo más reservada. -Amaia apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Miriam y esta la abrazó por detrás. -Ahhhh, ¿¡y si jugamos al yo nunca nunca?!

-Espera a que vengan los demás, que también les he enviado un mensaje... -Aitana consultó el móvil.

Se pusieron todos a charlar. Miriam aprovechó y se llevó a Agoney a un rincón de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal con Alfred?

-¿Con Alfred? Bien. -Agoney se encogió de hombros.

-No tonto. -Le dio un par de codazos. - _Qué tal_ con Alfred.

El canario suspiró.

-No sé qué paranoias te montaste con Nerea, pero no son reales. No le gusto a Alfred.

-Qué raro. Amaia me comentó que siempre está hablándole de lo guapo que eres y lo bien que cantas.

-Ya, claro. No será que Amaia quiere camelarse a otra persona que canta muy bien y que es muy guapa pero no sabe cómo librarse del novio.

-¡Shhhht!

-¿Qué? -Agoney la sacudió por los hombros, y Miriam rio como una niña chica. -¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¡¡¡¡Shhhhht!!! ¡Mira, ya llegaron! -La gallega escurrió el bulto gracias a los nuevos invitados.

Ah.

Mireya y Raoul. Insertar tono sarcástico: _Sorpresa_.

Llegaron de la mano, pero en cuanto Raoul vio a Agoney, la soltó de golpe. El comentario del otro día había hecho mella en él, por lo visto.

-¡Raouuuuuuul! -Amaia se abalanzó igual que a los otros dos. El chico se zafó como pudo.

-Voy a coger algo de beber que Ricky ha _desaparecío_ con mi cubata. -Mireya se acercó a la encimera.

-Sí, coged, coged, que vamos a jugar al yo nunca nunca. -Amaia tiró de Raoul para que se sentase en el suelo.

Todos se sirvieron y formaron un círculo. Bueno, con más forma de patata que otra cosa: Agoney tenía a su lado izquierdo a Alfred, luego a Cepeda, Aitana y Roi. Por el lado derecho, a Miriam, Amaia, Mireya y Raoul.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado hoy, Raoul? -Le preguntó Amaia.

-Mejor así. -Espetó Agoney casi sin darse cuenta. Raoul se quedó mirando al suelo, pero tenía los puños apretados.

2-0. Llevaba la cuenta desde la lucha de guisantes.

-Venga, va. Ya sabéis las reglas. Si lo habéis hecho, bebed. Y no vale rajarse. -Miriam señaló con el vaso de plástico. -Empieza tú, Alfred.

-¿Yo? Buah, buah no sé. -Se quedó unos segundos pensativo. -Yo, nunca, nunca... he reservado un restaurante de sushi por TripAdvisor.

-Es shushi, no sushi. -Le corrigió Raoul.

-No, lo que es es una mierda de yo nunca nunca. -Le cortó Amaia. -¡Alfred por dios!

-¡Yo qué sé! Es que he hecho muchas cosas.

-Pues se me ocurre... ¿Y si decimos algo que hayamos hecho, en vez de algo que no?

-¡Muy buena idea, Mireya! -Observó Amaia. -Venga, Cepeda. Una cosa que hayas hecho.

-A ver... Yo, nunca, nunca... -Miró el fondo de su bebida. -he llorado hasta dormirme por una de las chicas que están aquí.

En vez de beber, los demás le tiraron su vaso.

-¡Es que ahora no podré ni decir un puto yo nunca nunca! -Se levantó, empapado, y se fue corriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Aitana tomó su turno.

-Yo, nunca, nunca, le he dado calabazas a alguien tantas veces como a Luis Cepeda.

Las risas se oirían hasta en Galicia.

Cuando se calmaron, siguió Roi.

-Yo, nunca, nunca, he compuesto una canción sobre mi prepucio.

-Joder, tío.

-Qué asco.

Alfred bebió.

-¿Alfred? -Agoney arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? Soy un compositor muy prolífico.

-¡Mira, es que no sabéis hacer esto! -Amaia se puso de pie. -Aquí hay que ponerse guarros. Yo, nunca, nunca, he fantaseado con una persona aquí presente. -Y procedió a tragarse la mitad de su vaso, para dejar claro que ella sí lo había hecho.

Unos cuantos bebieron también.

-¿Sexualmente? -Le inquirió Roi.

-¡Pues claro!

El resto tomaron un trago. Todos habían bebido, excepto Agoney.

-¿Soy el único que no ha tenido fantasías sexuales con ninguno de ustedes? -Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. -¿Con quién las han tenido, si puede saberse?

-Contigo. -Como si fuera de lo más obvio, le respondieron todos, al unísono. Todos, excepto Raoul.

-¡Yo no!

-¿Tú no? -Agoney no pudo morderse la lengua.

-¡Ya te gustaría!

-Ya te gustaría _a ti_.

Se hizo el silencio. El canario le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que derriten los calzoncillos. Raoul, cómo no, le giró la cara; lástima que no le sirviera mucho para disimular, porque se le empezó a poner más roja que un pimiento chile.

3-0.

Se la iba a devolver.

-Venga, Miriam. Y luego yo. -Decidió Agoney.

-Vale. Yo, nunca, nunca... me he liado con alguien que esté en esta fiesta.

Mierda, la gallega se le había adelantado. Aitana bebió (por Vicente, presumiblemente, aunque aun no había rastro de él), Amaia y Alfred bebieron... Y Agoney.

Agoney tomó un trago con los ojos clavados en Raoul, que le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-¿Y tú? -Le preguntó el canario al acabar. Cuando hablaban los dos, los demás se quedaban callados, asombrados por verlos interactuar.

-Yo, qué.

-¿Tú no te enrollaste... con nadie?

-... Agoney.

-¿Qué? -Se estaba aguantando la risa. -Solo pregunto. Por curiosidad. Porque...

-Nosotros no nos-

 _Liamos, Agoney,_ seguramente iba a decir en un intento de excusarse. Era cierto. Solo fue un beso. Pero suficiente como para que Raoul la cagara estrepitosamente esa noche, y su rostro pasara de rojo pimiento chile, a rojo Vladimir Lenin haciendo la revolución proletaria en la Rusia de 1917. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado al _pause_ en el mando de Raoul porque no se movía. Seguramente ni respiraba. Dios, qué divertido. Este juego le estaba dando la vida.

-¿Vosotros no os _qué_? -Aitana interrumpió el silencio sepulcral.

-No se soportan. Si ya lo sabe todo el mundo. -Mireya le contestó, con una mano reconfortante en la espalda del rubio. -¿A qué no, Raoul? -El chico negó ligeramente con la cabeza. -Venga, ahora yo. Yo, nunca, nunca le he _pisao_ los huevos a un chico con mis tacones. A petición suya.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

Mireya, definitivamente, era experta en distraer a las masas sedientas de salseo. Y también era una de las mejores amigas que se podían pedir.

***

Siguieron con el jueguecito hasta que se quedaron sin ideas. Aunque aún les quedaban ganas de juerga.

-Aitana, ¿por qué no cantáis Ana y tú vuestra canción? -Sugirió Roi.

-¿Qué canción?

-Ah, nada, nada. Una tontería. -Aitana le quitó importancia.

-¿Una tontería? ¡Si es genial! _Yo no quiero_ _un chico malo, no, no no..._ -Canturreó Miriam. -Sois como SUMA Latina. Ai... Ai-ana Latina.

-Ese nombre hay que pensarlo mejor. Ay, pero no sé...

-Venga, _sister_. ¡Y luego cantamos canciones nuestras el resto! Yo quiero cantar la de mi prepucio.

-Ya veremos, Roi. Pero no es mala idea. ¡Vamos a buscar a Ana! -Miriam la cogió de la mano y se la llevó. Todos fueron corriendo detrás, pero Agoney no pudo. Raoul lo estampó contra la pared cuando se aseguró de que todos habían salido de la cocina.

-¿Y tú de qué coño vas? ¿Es que no leíste la nota que te dejé en la taquilla? Fui yo, eh.

-Vaya, contra la pared. -Agoney levantó las cejas. -Como la última vez.

-Te voy a... No vuelvas a...

-¡Qué morro! Si fuiste tú, que casi lo sueltas delante de todos.

Raoul resopló, admitiendo su derrota.

-¿Qué, si te doy un besito se te pasa el enfado? -Agoney le sacó los morros. - _Mua, mua, mua_.

-Esto... esto no va a quedar así. - Como si pudiera hacerle algo, si prácticamente no le llegaba a los hombros (de acuerdo, quizá estaba exagerando un poco). Raoul le acusó con un dedo. _Qué mono._ Agoney se lo mordió.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones haces?!

-Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas.

El alcohol le había dado un valor que no tenía sobrio, _y también otros ojos porque el pijo este no era adorable en ninguna circunstancia bajo ningún concepto en ninguno de los planos paralelos a esta realidad._

-Y a ti te ha subido la gilipollez con el alcohol. -Raoul no esperó un segundo más; se fue dando un portazo.

A ver, razón, lo que es razón, tenía.

La cuestión es que había ganado otra vez. _¿5-0?_ Agoney ya había perdido la cuenta.

Se dio un minuto para que se le quitara la tontería y la sonrisa tonta que vestía, y salió al salón. Habían montado un escenario improvisado en la mesa del comedor de Aitana, y estaban ella y Ana preparadas para cantar la canción y Alfred arreglándoles el sonido. Se acercó a él y la música empezó a sonar.

_Voy a salir, no más fingir,_

_la noche es pa mí no es de otro._

-¿Bailamos? -Agoney cogió la mano de Alfred.

-No sé. No me gusta mucho este tipo de música.

-Pon la excusa de que vas borracho, y ya. A mí me ha funcionado esta noche. -Lo llevó hacia el centro de la pista, donde estaba la gente dándolo todo. Se puso detrás de Alfred y empezó a hacer de las suyas, bailándole sensualmente, todo muy exagerado. El otro chico estaba engarrotado.

-Es que no sé bailar.

-Pues perréame.

Alfred lo intentó y fue un fracaso total, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por muy ridículo que fuera. Si bien la noche prometía poco cuando se la imaginaba en su casa, ahora era una de las mejores fiestas en la que había estado. Estaba bailando con su amigo, todo el mundo a su alrededor a su bola, disfrutando de la canción de Aitana y Ana; Miriam cantando como una loca, se sabía la letra al dedillo, y Amaia a su lado, cómo no; Nerea miraba a las cantantes embobadas como si se le hubiera aparecido un ángel; Roi haciendo tonterías con Ricky y Mimi, Marina... bueno, todos. Todos excepto Cepeda.

-Hola, sí, perdón. -Se subió a la mesa cuando Aitana y Ana terminaron de dar su show. -A mí también me gustaría cantar algo. -Las chicas se bajaron, algo confusas. Cepeda llevaba una guitarra, un micrófono (¿de dónde los había sacado?) y se había cambiado de ropa. Es como si hubiera preparado todo esto. Carraspeó un poco y la gente enmudeció. -Se la dedico a una chica muy especial. - _Luis, baja de ahí, por el amor de dios,_ escuchó Agoney desde primera fila. No era difícil adivinar quién había sido. -Mi pequeña, mi enana...

-¡Canta ya por dios y acaba con esto! -Le urgió alguien del público. Cepeda obedeció: empezó a tocar unos acordes familiares. Dios, esos acordes.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Efectivamente: _Wonderwall_ _,_ de Oasis. Con todo el respeto a Oasis, esto no podía ponerse más hetero. Solo Luis era capaz de hacer esto.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Que no, pesado. Que estaban en la fiesta de #1MesConVicente. _No eres el único que se siente así por Aitana._ A todo esto, Agoney cayó en que Vicente seguía sin dar señales de vida. De todas formas, aunque ese fuera el nombre literal de la fiesta, al chaval le dio igual y cantaba todo específicamente mirando a Aitana. Suerte que Nerea acudió en su ayuda y se la llevó al piso de arriba. Qué generosa era su chiquitina siempre. Ayudando a sus amigas cuando más lo necesitaban.

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

- _And after_ _aaaaaall_ _... you're my_ _wonderwall_..... -Cantó Alfred como si alguien le estuviera clavando un puñal en la espalda. -Dios, esta canción me recuerda a Amaia. Se la dediqué cuando empezamos a salir.

La gente se había puesto a bailar por parejas. Agoney y él estaban balanceándose al ritmo de la música, las manos del catalán en sus hombros y las suyas en su cintura.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con Amaia?

-Nada, si no me pasa nada. Es que últimamente pasa... _mucho tiempo_ con Miriam, no sé si me entiendes. Y es raro. A ver, ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente, y es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Yo como hombre feminista lo entiendo y lo respeto. Pero estoy celoso.

-Pues díselo. No pasa nada por hablar las cosas.

Alfred suspiró.

-¡Pero no le puedo echar en cara nada! Si tenemos una relación abierta. Si quiere tirarse a Miriam, que lo haga.

Había muchas cosas de esa línea de diálogo que Agoney necesitaba procesar antes de responderle.

-Bueno, eso sería si a Miriam le gustara Amaia.

-Ay Agoney. -El catalán apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. -Nunca te enteras de nada. Ni aunque lo tengas delante de las narices... -El tono denotaba que iba con segundas.

-¿Te... te refieres a ti?

-¡No, tonto! Eres un dios griego y tu voz está bendecida por los ángeles, pero lo mío por ti es admiración pura y dura. O, como mucho, un crush queerplatónico. -Agoney respiró aliviado. -Yo estoy loquito por Amaia.

El canario le soltó.

-Vete a bailar con ella antes de que se acabe la canción. Anda, venga. Alfred asintió.

- _Merci_. -Le agradeció, y se fue a buscarla.

Ay, el amor. Los vuelve a todos gilipollas. Suerte que Agoney no necesitaba de eso. Aun así, se sentía un poco ridículo entre tanta parejita. Todos arrejuntados, mirándose a los ojos o comiéndose la boca, tortolitos o amigos, todos queriéndose. Y él ahí, solo, sin ninguna amiga a la que pillar por banda, o algún rollito de primavera con el que fingir que tenía sentimientos. Hasta que apareció _él_.

_And after all, you're my_ _wonderwall_

Justo en ese verso, le vio a unos metros, avanzando hacia él a paso firme. ¿Estaba soñando?

Cepeda, en la fiesta de Aitana y Vicente, cantando la canción de amor heterosexual más típico tópico del mundo y Raoul, a velocidad de un coche de carreras, acercándose a Agoney, al que Alfred acababa de abandonar por Amaia. El nivel de surrealismo era digno de Dalí.

Como a cámara lenta, sintió al rubito pasar por su lado y agarrarle del brazo.

Y tiraba de él. Muy fuertemente.

-Ven aquí subnormal.

Gracias a dios.

Raoul le arrastró hasta las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Camina y calla.

Le fue empujando hasta el piso de arriba. Consideró durante unos segundos en qué habitación meterse, hasta que decidió que el baño era una buena opción. Cerró la puerta y se quedó con la espalda apoyada ahí.

-¿Qué coño pasa, Raoul? -Le exigió Agoney. Pero luego rectificó. -¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? -Le dijo, con tono sugerente.

-No, gilipollas.

-Ah, no sé. Tú, yo, encerrados en un cuarto. Eso nunca acaba bien. -Agoney se subió a la encimera.

-Por la virgen, cállate ya. -El canario se descojonó. -¿Por qué eres así?

-Porque me gusta picarte. Eres un blanco fácil.

-Y tú eres un imbécil.

-Insúltame en catalán, que me pone más. ¿Cómo era? _Capdasuro_.

Raoul bajó su espalda por toda la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Te voy a explicar lo que pasa, y luego te vas a callar por el bien de tu integridad física. Estamos aquí porque Amaia y Miriam nos querían hacer subir al escenario a cantar _Start of something new_ , y yo por ahí no paso. Y como no me fio de ti, me he encerrado contigo. Explicado. No me he "quedado con ganas de más", ni quiero repetir lo del lunes. Ahora nos callamos. Parece que te hayas olvidado de que nos odiamos a muerte.

La verdad es que eso le sentó como una patada. Precisamente, Agoney jugaba a esto porque le encantaba hacerle rabiar. Porque le odiaba. ¿Era obvio, no? ¿NO?

-Si lo hago para joder _te._ ¿Que te crees, que tonteo contigo en serio? ¡Já! En tus sueños, muchacho. Ya te gustaría. Antes de eso Noemí Galera se aprenderá mi nombre. Antes de eso, serás telonero de Beyoncé. Antes de eso- Paró en seco. _La diarrea verbal_ , le susurró la voz de Miriam en su cerebro. -Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro lo que quiero decir.

-Pues no lo parece. Y se acabó la discusión.

-Si hombre, me vas a venir a decir tú cuando se acaba la discusión. -Agoney bajó de la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

-He dicho que nos callamos. -Raoul le miró, amenazando con ponerse en pie también. _Uhhh_ _, qué miedo_. Agoney decidió que era el momento de dar el jaque-mate.

-Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón. -Se recostó en la encimera.

Un minuto, treinta y seis segundos y cuarenta milésimas de silencio fue lo que aguantó el rubito.

-Pero me molesta que me tires ficha de coña porque me da asco, no por otra cosa. -Le explicó Raoul.

-Debemos ir como once a cero, mínimo. -Agoney contó con las manos.

-¿Once a cero?

-Once zascas que te he dado yo, cero que me has dado tú.

-¿Yo, cero? ¡Venga ya! Si siempre te dejo callado. -El canario se mordió el labio inferior hasta que lo dijo:

-Sí, sí. Con besos como los del otro día, normal. Encima luego te rajas del musical.

-¿¡Pero por qué me lo recuerdas?!

-¿Y tú por qué lo hiciste, mamón? ¡Ni que fuera culpa mía!

-¡Y yo qué sé! -Raoul se levantó de golpe. -¿Y tú por qué me miras el culo en educación física?

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú el que me lo mira!

-¡Y tú también! ¿Qué te piensas, que no tengo ojos en la cara?

La discusión se estaba empezando a ser tan acalorada como el otro día. _Dios, creo que me estoy poniendo cachondo._

-¿Qué... qué has dicho? -Raoul abrió los ojos como platos. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_. Uno de sus pensamientos ebrios se le había escapado sin querer. _Mierda_... Todo era obra del alcohol, de su soledad, y de Raoul hablando de su culo. Sus tres peores enemigos.

Ah, no, pero lo mejor es que el rubor estaba empezando a subir por el cuello del rubito.

-Te estás poniendo rojo.

-Y tú te estás poniendo cachondo discutiendo conmigo. Respeto los _kinks_ de todo el mundo, ¿eh? Pero tú eres especialmente rarito.

-Pues con lo que te gusta llevarme la contraria, parece que también te ponga cachondo.

-Es que a los que soltáis idioteces hay que daros así, -Hizo un gesto como si cortara un melón en el aire. -En toda la boca.

-Como en el cuartito de... Joder, Raoul, es que me lo dejas a huevo.

Agoney consiguió que hasta el rubio se riera. Una carcajada, así, simple y fácil, que liberó la tensión. Raoul, al fin, abandonó la puerta y vagó por el baño, curioseando.

-O sea que te pongo palote.

-No empieces.

-Se te acabó la broma. Lo mío al menos fue un beso de nada para que te callaras, lo tuyo va en serio.

-No, no, te equivocas. Yo, Agoney Hernández Morales, estoy más seco que el Sáhara, y créeme, sé de lo que hablo que nací al lado. Me pongo cachondo tan fácilmente como tú te pones rojo. El beso es lo grave. Y yo, al menos, no te he besado _a ti_.

-Tú espérate, la noche es joven. -Raoul se apoyó en la pared enfrente de la encimera.

-Ah, o sea que quieres que te bese.

-¡NO! ¿Tú quieres besarme?

-No... -Agoney se quedó mirando al suelo, pensativo, y luego dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?

-Nada, es que me hace gracia. No sabes ligar.

-¡No estoy ligando contigo! Tú estás ligando conmigo.

-Tienes razón. -Se acercó a Raoul, caminando muy lentamente, saboreando como cada una de las palabras que decía, provocaba que el rubio se fuera acojonando más y más. Paró a una distancia mínimamente prudente, y se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. -Estoy ligando contigo.

-Lo que estás es muy borracho. Venga, apártate.

Agoney no estaba _tan_ borracho, sino que el alcohol en su cuerpo había provocado el punto perfecto entre desinhibición y consciencia de sus actos. Pero eso Raoul no tenía por qué saberlo. Dio otro paso adelante. Ahora el busto del rubio ocupaba todo su campo visual, y pudo recrearse bien en sus facciones. Aunque Agoney lo odiara, no era ciego; nunca había negado que era uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, aun así, tampoco se había permitido apreciarlo. Se había forzado a sí mismo a recalcar todo lo malo, a obsesionarse con ello.

-Agoney. -Estaba visiblemente nervioso, y respiraba con fuerza. -Tío, qué haces, que nos caemos mal.

-¿Y eso no te da más morbillo? -El canario lo dijo clavándole la mirada a Raoul. El chico no respondió, y Agoney sonrió de lado ante su cobardía. _Juego, set y partido._

No se movieron durante unos segundos, pero como siempre, valía con que Ago actuara como Raoul le estaba diciendo, para que el rubio cambiase de posición y pasara a llevarle la contraria. Se apartó con su sonrisa triunfal, pero no pudo avanzar nada; Raoul le agarró de la chaqueta de camuflaje y estiró hacía él.

Ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, sus narices casi tocándose. Agoney le pasó una mano por el cuello y Raoul inspiró como si el aire de ese baño le devolviera la cordura que le estaba fallando. Se miraron a los ojos. Sus malditos ojos color mierda, que rápidamente bajaron hacia los labios de Agoney. Inspiró, expiró, inspiró, expiró, y mientras el canario estaba como Pedro por su casa, como si en todas las fiestas se escaparan a una habitación para hacer... lo que fuera esto.

-Bueno, ¿bésame ya, no? -Le urgió Raoul. Si Agoney no se estuviera muriendo por hacerlo le hubiera dado un ataque de risa.

-¿Besarte? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Llevó la mano que mantenía en su cuello hacia su pelo. -Estamos aquí, discutiendo. Lo de siempre.

-Sí, lo de siempre. ¿Qué te contarás mañana al levantarte para justificar esto? -El rubio le colocó las manos en la cintura, y aun siendo tímidamente, se había atrevido a mover ficha. Agoney no podía quedarse atrás.

-Que me embaucaste con tus cantos de sireno. Y el alcohol. Pero sobre todo tus cantos. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Esto.

Entonces Raoul realmente hizo _eso_.

Con todo el morro del mundo, le agarró el culo a Agoney. Luego lo trajo hacia él y le besó. ¿Esto contaba como otro punto para él en el marcador, no? Bueno. Lo de los puntos se le olvidó rápido cuando Raoul añadió su lengua a la ecuación y es que _wow. Wow. Wow_. _Espera un momento_. Esto estaba siendo demasiado surrealista y rápido como para que Agoney pudiera procesarlo de una.

El beso empezó lento, tanteando lo que el otro quería de él; ninguno de los dos sabían muy bien qué cojones estaban haciendo, pero lo estaban haciendo. Así que enseguida se convirtió en un embrollo de lenguas, tirones, respiraciones agitadas, mordiscos y espera, ¿esa era la mano de Raoul arañándole la espalda por encima de la camiseta?

Se estaban engullendo el uno al otro. Querían gritarse: _déjame en paz, hijo de puta, subnormal, gilipollas, qué haces, qué me has hecho, en qué me has convertido_. Pero se lo decían con las manos, con la boca, con todo el cuerpo. Aplastándole contra la pared, tirando de ese maldito tupé repeinado, besando esa línea de la mandíbula asquerosamente perfecta, arrancándole la sudadera jodidamente cara de niño pijo.

-Dios. Déjame, déjame un momento. -Le imploró Raoul, entrecortándose. Agoney apoyó los brazos en la pared. Sin embargo, no se podía estar quieto. No le puedes robar la piruleta a un niño cuando ya le ha quitado el envoltorio. Le revolvió el pelo. -¿Qué haces?

-Es que no sé por qué te peinas así. -Le arregló el desastre, y le trajo el pelo hacia delante. Mucho mejor. -¿Te pagan por promocionar tu laca?

-Cállate.

-Cállame.

-... No puedes ser más ridículo. -Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y se acercó para besar a Agoney, pero él apartó la cara.

-No, no. Así no. Así. -Le cogió del cinturón, y miró a sus ojos, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Raoul asintió tantas veces que casi se dan en la frente.

Lo empujó contra él de nuevo y se besaron. Agoney no se aclaraba con el cinturón así que Raoul acudió en su ayuda inmediatamente. _Qué impaciente_. La cosa fue tal que así: El canario acalló las voces que le gritaban _PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO NO ENTIENDO NADA_ en su interior y, cuando al fin consiguió desabrocharle el pantalón, se arrodilló ante él.

No hacen falta comparaciones con rezarle a Dios como en _Sense8_ para ornamentar la acción: le iba a comer la polla. Fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia. Bueno, eso último, no.

Le _iba_ a comer la polla. Pretérito imperfecto. Porque justo en el momento en el que le empezó a bajar el pantalón, la puerta se abrió y se cerró en un parpadeo. Y Agoney oyó esa vocecilla familiar, tan _tan_ dulce, arruinándoles la mamada.

-Buah. Buah lo siento, eh. No miro nada. Es que me estoy meando. -Amaia se escabulló al váter, con una mano tapándole lo justo para ver el suelo. -Seguid, ¿eh? No os cortéis por mí, por favor. -La chica orinó con los ojos cerrados.

Raoul y Agoney se quedaron congelados.

No podía ser.

Cualquier persona en el mundo les valía: La novia de Juan Antonio, Thalía, el Javi malo, el padre calvo de Ana Guerra, Alfred, incluso Miriam. Miriam, antes que Amaia. Porque Amaia pillándoles significaba todo el instituto sabiéndolo al día siguiente. Y eso no podía pasar.

-Amaia, no digas nada por favor. -Agoney le rogó. De rodillas. Já.

-No, no, si a mí me da igual. Yo estoy súper a favor de follar en lavabos. -Se subió las bragas y se colocó el vestido sin dedicarles una sola mirada. -Pero como se entere Aitana... Espera. ¿AGONEY?

Entonces la chica se olvidó del pacto no escrito que habían mantenido hasta ahora y abrió los ojos. Y los vio.

-Buah. -Se quedó con la boca abierta. -Sois... Raoul, Ago... buah.

El canario apartó las manos de los pantalones de Raoul inconscientemente, por lo que estos cayeron, dejando al rubio en calzoncillos y, presumiblemente, con muchas ganas de matar a Agoney.

-BUAH.

-Amaia, por fav-

-Buah, buah, buah. ¿Buah? ¡BUAH! Buah buah buah buah buah buah. -La chica había entrado en trance. Y como en el capítulo de los Simpsons donde Homer pilla a Apu con su amante, caminó hacia atrás repitiendo su mantra, hasta que chocó contra la puerta. Se escapó antes de que Agoney pudiera atraparla.

-Mierda. ¡Vamos!

Raoul se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, pero tenía los pantalones bajados, así que tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-Odio mi puta vida.

-No más de lo que me odias a mí. -Le ofreció su mano. -Levanta, muchacho.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron en busca de Amaia. En el pasillo del segundo piso no había ni rastro de ella, así que empezaron a buscar en las habitaciones. En una dos parejas más enrollándose, en otra persona llorando y gritando _qué sola estoy, qué sola_...

Y en la de más allá, Nerea y Aitana.

-¿Quieres que te bese? -Le preguntó Aitana a Nerea, acariciándole la mejilla. Estaban sentadas en una cama de matrimonio, muy, muy juntas. Mientras, Raoul y Agoney fisgando desde el agujerito de la puerta.

-Sí. ¿Quieres besarme? -Le contestó la rubia, embrujada por la mirada de Aitana.

-Sí. -Rio. -No sabes ligar.

-Tú no sabes ligar. -Se inclinaron ambas para besarse. Qué estaba pasando esta noche. ¿Esto no era la fiesta de #1MesConVicente? ¿Y VICENTE?

-Esto me suena de algo -Apuntó Raoul, en voz bajita. -Son como nosotros, pero más adorables. Y tímidas.

-Nosotros somos más pasionales.

-¡Ey! -Aitana se puso de pie. -¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Eres tú otra vez, Amaia?

Agoney cerró la puerta muy cuidadosamente.

-Bueno. -Raoul se encogió de hombros. Al menos no somos los únicos que van a ponerle una orden de búsqueda y captura a Amaia.

-Venga. -Agoney lo agarró de la muñeca y lo empujó hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al salón, se introdujeron entre la masa de gente, otra vez. Estaba Roi cantando. -¡Alfred! -Al fin reconoció a alguien. Lo encontraron apartado en una esquina del salón.

-¡Ago! ¿Dónde estabas? -Miró la mano de Agoney y levantó las cejas. -Ah.

El canario soltó a Raoul y él se repasó con los dedos el tupé despeinado.

\- ¿Dónde está Amaia?

-¿Por?

-¡Dónde está!

-Se acaba de ir. -Le explicó Alfred. -Bajó de las escaleras en estado de _shock_. Se la ha llevado Miriam a casa en un taxi. Yo... yo quería acompañarla pero Amaia...

Agoney se giró.

-Madre mía, madre mía.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Las perseguimos? -Le susurró Raoul.

-Sí, con qué coche. Mañana la llamo. Oye, y si... -Le dio un codazo flojito al rubio. -Y si acabamos lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

-Estás como una regadera.

-Bueno, ya que la gente va a hablar, pues que hablen con razón.

-Gilipollas. -Raoul miró de reojo a Alfred. -Agoney... Mira.

-¿Qué?

Alfred estaba llorando por alguna razón, y no tenía intención de parar. La fiesta acabó así, con Aitana y Nerea enrollándose en una habitación el día de su primer mes con Vicente, Amaia en estado de shock por pillar a dos parejas en la misma noche, Ana Guerra firmando autógrafos por _Lo Malo_ , Cepeda y Roi con la canción del prepucio en el escenario y Raoul haciéndole una peineta.

-Vale, lo pillo. No hay beso de despedida. -Agoney le abrió la puerta del taxi a Alfred. Le iba a acompañar a casa.

-Como vuelvas a mencionar _algo_ de esta noche, te juro que...

-Te las pagaré. -Le guiñó un ojo torpemente. -Bueno, habrá que correr el riesgo.

-Agoney. ¿Sabes que esto no se va a volver a repetir, verdad?

Muy, muy, muy en el fondo... se sintió decepcionado. Insertar tantos "muy" como "buah" había dicho Amaia esa noche.

-Claro que no. No sé de qué hablas, Raoul. Esto no significa nada. Solo estoy picándote. Como siempre. Cállate. -Se metió en el coche y cerró de un portazo. Alfred le dio indicaciones a la conductora.

-¿Qué, os habéis liado ya? -Ya estaba más calmado, y podía hacer preguntas impertinentes.

-¿Y tú siquiera te has liado con tu _novia_ Amaia esta noche?

Alfred se le quedó mirando hasta que volvió a romper a llorar. No era su intención ser tan borde. Se aferró a Agoney y hasta se sonó en su camiseta.

-Vaya cuadro. -Observó la conductora. -¿Una mala noche?

-Nah. -Agoney se encogió de hombros. Alfred sollozó el nombre de Amaia. -Ha sido divertida. _Muy_ divertida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tuviera que ponerle una canción a este capítulo sería Dress de la Swift. (Por cierto, hago una playlist del fic en el spotify??? opiniones)
> 
> Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo 5, espero vuestras opiniones sobre este. Se os quiere.<3 Aviso de que la semana que viene no creo que haya capítulo el lunes. Se me juntan un montón de cosas y tendré poco tiempo de escribir. PERO OS ACABO DE DAR CASI 9 MIL PALABRAS NO ME MATÉIS. Igualmente, os recuerdo que para cualquier duda sobre cuándo actualizo y demás me tenéis en twitter, cc (evenismo en ambos casos) y por aquí mismo.
> 
> Por último, muchas gracias a Luis (que no Cepeda) por aguantarme diariamente hablando de este fic y demás, por tus valoraciones y por las capturas de Instagram fake que habéis visto en el capítulo de hoy. Eres el mejor aunque Raulo te tenga bloqueado. <3


	7. Everybody QUIET!

Ese sábado, Agoney estaba viendo La Llamada, con Bambi acurrucada entre sus piernas. Aunque eran deberes de clase de los Javis, no estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que cada dos minutos consultaba Whatsapp para comprobar si Raoul le había contestado.

Hasta donde habíamos llegado.

Y es que Agoney había tenido razón todo este tiempo. El rubio de los cojones llegaba a ser tan, pero tan irritante que era experto en hacer lo que más sacaba de quicio al canario: que le dejasen en leído.

Era algo que le enervaba y a la vez tiraba de él como un hilo. Cuando le dejaban en visto no podía parar hasta que le hicieran caso. Un bucle sin fin, que acababa con él sintiéndose como una mierda, como...

Cogió a su perrita y miró fijamente esos profundos ojos negros que se iban a caer en cualquier momento.

–Me siento como...

–Como su puto perro fiel. –Sentenció Bambi, con voz grave y rasgada. –Dilo, Agoney.

–Como su puto perro fiel.

Espera.

¿Su chihuahua acababa de hablarle?

Al tener esa revelación la soltó sin querer. Bambi cayó en su regazo y dio un ladrido tan agudo que le perforó los tímpanos. _Qué._

La perrita decidió que su trabajo, es decir, hundir emocionalmente a su dueño, había acabado, saltó al suelo y se marchó. No sin antes tirar el móvil de Agoney con ella.

El canario borró de su mente los últimos cinco minutos de su vida y se preparó una tila.  
  


***  
  


El resto del fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, y el lunes ya estaba ahí. Por fin había llegado el día del gran ensayo, y aunque se suponía que uno de los protagonistas se había dado de baja, Miriam no había suspendido nada.

Al ir a coger los libros que tocaban ese día de su taquilla, se encontró con Marina haciendo lo mismo en la de al lado.

–¡Buenos días Agoney! ¿Qué tal estás?

–Muy bien, ¿y tú? Estuviste en la fiesta de Aitana, ¿no? Creo que les vi, a ti y a Bast.

–¿No te acuerdas?

–¿De qué?

Marina frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se había perdido? Juraría que recordaba toda la noche con claridad.

–Canté _Don't dream it's over_ con Alfred, y él se puso algo... sentimental. Créeme que si hubieras estado, te acordarías.

–Pues no. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Después de que Cepeda cantara _Wonderwall_.

Agoney cerró de un portazo la taquilla.

–Entonces me lo perdí. Tuve que ir un momento al baño. –Carraspeó. –Una pregunta, para comprobar que no estoy completamente chiflado. ¿Tú viste a Vicente en la fiesta? Porque se supone que era la fiesta de hashtag un mes con Vicente, ¿no?

–Ay, Ago, Ago, ¡Que no te enteras de nada! –Marina le acarició el brazo.

–¡Dejen de decir eso! ¿Qué pasó con Vicente?

–Vicente no existe, Agoney. –La chica echó a andar hacia clase, y el canario le siguió de cerca. –Vicente es la heterosexualidad compulsiva. Creía que tú lo sabrías, que eres el mejor amigo de Nerea.

–¿El qué?

–Por cierto, hablando de heteros, –Le cogió del brazo. – Me parece una muy buena labor de representación la que estáis haciendo Raoul y tú. El Nuevo E Ilegal Comité De Jóvenes Diversos En Lucha está a vuestra disposición, para lo que necesitéis. 

Agoney paró en seco y casi tira a Marina.

–Qué has dicho.

–El Nuevo E Ilegal Comité De Jóvenes Diversos En Lucha, ENEICDJDEN. Después de la prohibición de Noemí seguimos luchando desde la clandestinidad. ¿De dónde te crees que salen los carteles de la huelga del ocho de marzo?

Pero. Pero. Labor de representación. Con Raoul. ¿Esta era la manera de Marina de decir que sabía lo suyo? "Para lo que necesitéis". ¿Qué iban a necesitar? Se acordó de la escena de Chicas Malas donde la madre entra a la habitación de Regina. _Do you need anything? Some snacks, a condom?_ Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

–¿CÓMO TE ENTERASTE?

–Va corriendo la voz. ¿Qué pasa, no queréis que se sepa?

–Va corriendo la... –La sangre era lo que iba a correr. _Amaia_. –Lo siento, tengo que ir a clase, que llego tarde. ¡Adiós!

Se fue corriendo y oyó a Marina gritarle "¡Si tenemos la misma clase!"

Cuando llegó al aula lo primero que se encontró fue a un grupo de compañeras que se giraron al instante y empezaron a cuchichear, mirándole. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Se apresuró a refugiarse a Nerea, que estaba en el sitio de siempre.

–¡Nerea! –Después de tomar asiento, se dio la vuelta y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa de su amiga, llena de papeles. –Soy gilipollas.

–¡Aparta! ¡No! –Levantó la cabeza de Agoney y empezó a retirar sus escritos a toda prisa.

–¿Qué es esto, Nerea? –Cogió uno de los papeles y lo leyó en voz alta. –"El rubio no entendía nada. Si lo odiaba. Pero el odio a veces..." 

–¡Agoney, cállate! –Se lo arrancó de las manos. –No rompas la cuarta pared.

–¿La cuarta qué?

–Eres un cotilla.

–Va, pásamelo. Que no digo nada.

–¡Que no! ¡Que tú no puedes leer esto! –Metió todo el embrollo de papeles en el cajón de su mesa. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué eres gilipollas?

–Pues... –Justo entró Amaia en clase, y le salvó el pellejo porque, ahora que se acordaba, Nerea no tenía ni idea de lo acontecido la última semana. Se sentó en la fila de al lado, y cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas incriminadoras que le lanzaban Ago y su amiga, los saludó inocentemente.

–Hola... chicos.

–Recuerda que hemos quedado para hablar después de clase. –Le dijo Nerea, muy seria. Agoney se mordió el labio. No eran los únicos que iban a poner una orden de busca y captura, no.

–Ah, sí. –Le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más dulce. –¡Ago, contigo también, eh! A la hora del patio.

–Sí. –Y se giró hacia la pizarra, donde la profe de inglés estaba empezando con el nuevo vocabulario. Sacó el móvil y le envió un whatsapp al rubio advirtiéndole de lo que había pasado con Marina y demás. Mensaje que, como era de esperar, dejó en leído.   
  


***  
  


Habían quedado en el baño de chicos de la planta baja, al lado del aula de música, el sitio más desierto del instituto. Tenían media hora de patio, y Agoney ya llevaba al menos cinco minutos esperando. Estaba tan nervioso que ni había abierto su bocadillo de mortadela.

Al fin apareció Raoul, con su almuerzo entre las manos. Se quedó recostado en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo. Su saludo consistió en levantarle las cejas, a lo que el canario respondió con un entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué, no entras?

–No. Estar contigo en lavabos me trae _war flashbacks_.

–¿ _War_ , qué?

–Que me trae malos recuerdos.

–¿Malos? –Esperó a que el rubio le siguiera el juego, pero no funcionó. –Estás tan borde como siempre, solo que hoy al menos no viniste repeinado, _wolfie_.

Así era: su pelo ese día no había entrado en contacto ni con un milímetro cúbico de laca. Agoney estaba empezando a pensar que verdaderamente sus comentarios tenían influencia sobre él.

–No me llames así. Y hoy no he podido peinarme porque me he quedado dormido. Si ya lo sabes, he llegado tarde. No sé para qué te explico nada.

–Yo tampoco lo sé.

Raoul chasqueó la lengua ante su impertinencia; ¿12-0? Luego, se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando mantenerlo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de la naturaleza son tozudas, y volvió a caerle en la frente. Agoney tuvo que apartar la vista. Casi dolía de lo bien que le quedaba. Vale, 12-1. Tendría que hablar con él sobre un par de cositas después de su pequeña reunión con Amaia. Como por ejemplo, qué hacían con toda esta tensión sexual acumulada y cómo lo compaginaban con su desavenencia.

–¡Hola, chicos! Siento llegar tarde. Estaba buscando mi bocata. Creo que me lo he dejado en casa. –Amaia entró en el lavabo y se sentó encima de la encimera. –Bueno, qué queríais.

–Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijo de quedar, que era muy urgente. –Le recordó el canario.

–Ay, es verdad. Que venía a venderos mi silencio.

–Ah, que no nos lo darás gratis. –Raoul se entrecruzó de brazos. –¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de todos los concursos de pedos compartidos?

–Sí, si os quiero mucho a los dos. Pero tenéis algo que me interesa.

–¿El qué?

–Miriam... Miriam lleva unos días muy rallada. Había trabajado mucho, había puesto tanto empeño en sacar el musical adelante... –Amaia parecía realmente preocupada.

–Ah, ya. Sé por donde vas. –Raoul se apartó del marco de la puerta y se puso enfrente de Amaia. –Quieres repescarme.

–Algo así. A cambio de no contar que estáis saliendo en secreto.

–¡No estamos saliendo! –Exclamaron al unísono.

–Bueno, pues liados.

–No estamos liados. –Le corrigió Raoul.

–Vale, vale. Pues que os enrollasteis el viernes.

–Bueno, en realidad, Raoul me besó también el lunes pasado.

–Lo que sea, chicos. –Amaia levantó las manos a modo de rendición. –Yo no digo nada si Raoul vuelve al musical. Y me da su bocadillo de fuet.

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

–No te voy a dar mi bocadillo de fuet. Es lo único que tengo hasta la comida y no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar.

–Pero yo tengo hambre. E información privilegiada.

–Me da igual. ¡El bocata es mío!

–Muchachos, por favor. –Interrumpió Agoney. –El bocata es lo de menos. Raoul, yo te doy el mío de mortadela y tú le das el de fuet a Amaia.

–¡No me gusta la mortadela!

–¿Y a ti, Amaia?

–Yo soy la que os está chantajeando y quiero el fuet.

Agoney suspiró. Ay, estos críos.

–Raoul. Dame tu bocata. –Le extendió la mano. El rubio le giró la cara. –Raoul. ¡Pero si eres el primero que quieres que no se sepa!

–¿No era que Amaia ya lo había contado todo y que Marina lo sabía o no sé qué, listo? –El rubio abrazó su bocadillo como si fuera su hijo.

–¡Yo no he dicho nada!

–Raoul. –Le urgió Agoney de nuevo.

–Pero el fuet...

–¡RAOUL!

Eventualmente, el chico cedió y entregó el bocadillo. Agoney se lo pasó a Amaia, que lo abrió inmediatamente y le pegó un buen mordisco. Después, le dio el suyo a Raoul. Él lo cogió de mala gana.

–Te lo tendrás que comer, que no has desayunado.

–No quiero.

–Cómete mi puto bocata, Raoul. –El rubio lo observó con cara de asco hasta que dio su brazo a torcer y lo mordisqueó. 

Amaia dejó escapar una risita. Raoul resopló, haciendo bailar el pelo que reposaba en su frente.

–Jaja, qué gracioso, que me ha dicho que me coma su bocata. No todo lo que digamos ahora va a ir sobre comer pollas. Eso es... ¡Eso debe de ser homofobia, como mínimo!

–Homofobia es que me dejes en leído. –Le recriminó Agoney.

–Homofobia es que el musical se jodiera por tu culpa. ¡Y ahora ya está solucionado! –Amaia ya tenía la barriga llena y estaba más animada. Saltó de la encimera y les dio un abrazo a los dos. Raoul y Agoney intentaron no rozarse mucho. Fallaron. –¿Porque has vuelto al barco, no?

Raoul se encogió de hombros como pudo.

–Supongo.

–Buah, nuestra capitana se va a poner súper contenta. Te como la boca.

–No lo hagas, por favor. Cómesela a ella.

–Voy. Y a contarle lo que has vuelto, también. –Les soltó.

–Espera. ¿Ustedes son... novias?

–Ay Agoney. Nunca te enteras de nada. –Le respondió Amaia, acariciándole el brazo igual que Marina. Se estaba empezando hartar.

–Amaia y Miriam son amigas. Muy buenas amigas. –Dijo Raoul, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con la chica. Apuntar conversación pendiente con Miriam después de la del rubito. Y con Nerea. Aunque, en teoría, de eso no tenía ni idea.

–En fin. Ah, otra cosa. ¿Tú no le has contado nada a nadie, entonces? –Quiso comprobar Agoney.

–¿Sobre vosotros? No, ni una palabra. Sino no me funcionaba el chantaje. Que parezco tonta, pero no lo soy. Tanto.

–Pero Marina esta mañana me dijo que... "corría la voz".

–No sé, la verdad es que es un poco obvio. Miriam, Nerea y Mireya tienen una apuesta desde hace meses.

–¿Obvio?

–¿APUESTA? –Raoul estaba horrorizado. –¿Sobre nosotros?

–QUE ME VOY. –Le tiró al rubio la bola de aluminio del bocadillo a la cara, y aprovechó el despiste para zafarse de ellos.

–Eso ha sido muy raro. –Agoney se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y partió rumbo al recreo, a ver si podía mendigarle un trozo de bocadillo a sus amigas del alma. La comida iba antes que las conversaciones pendientes con tu peor aminemigo.

–¡Espera, Agoney! –Raoul le alcanzó, y caminaron juntos por el pasillo. –¿No vas a decirme nada?

–¿Decirte el qué?

–Ah, no sé. Últimamente estás tan briboncillo...

–Y bien que te gusta. –Estaban tonteando, así, sin mirarse, por el puto pasillo del instituto, tan tranquilos. Qué cojones.

–Pues había pensado que... ya que te habías quedado sin bocata...

Agoney se atragantó con su propia saliva.

–¿¡Me lo estás diciendo en serio?!

–Sí, Agoney. –Le miró a los ojos, pero una sonrisa delatora le estropeó la coña. –¿Quieres un poco de mortadela? –Le ofreció el bocadillo y se descojonó, como si no le hubiera dado un puñetero infarto al pobre canario. Cuando Raoul se burlaba de él, se le cerraban los ojos y sus labios se abrían, dejando entrever sus inmaculados dientes. Ah,  esa boca enorme de lobo feroz, con la cual no quería fantasear ni mucho menos ponerse poético al respecto.

Ahora, volvamos a lo que nos incumbe, que es

–Me cago en toda tu estirpe, Raoul.

–Deberías haber visto tu cara.

–Te _odio_. –Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado.

–¿Seguro que no quieres tu bocadillo? Que no me gusta la mortadela.

–No, lo has mordido ya. No quiero tus bacterias.

–No decías lo mismo el viernes.

–Ni diciis li mismi il viirnis. No te jode, ni tú tampoco.

–¿Quieres que te dé un besito para que se te pase el enfado? _Mua mua mua_. –Encima copiándole las frases, el muy cabrito. –A este juego podemos jugar dos, Agoney. –Dijo, más serio esta vez, y le lanzó el bocata. Agoney lo cogió al vuelo sin soltarle la mirada.

–Aprendes rápido, pequeño saltamontes. Pero a este juego no hay quien me gane. –El canario le devolvió el bocadillo a Raoul, se giró y, aunque se había quedado sin almuerzo, se dirigió al patio con un regustillo a triunfo en el paladar.

– ¡Que no quiero tu puta mortadela!  
  


***  
  


Para no querer su puta mortadela, Raoul no escatimó tiempo en pillar sitio delante suyo en el comedor una vez acabadas las clases. Agoney estaba pinchando sus macarrones precongelados con un tenedor, esperando a Nerea y a Miriam, cuando el chico dejó caer su bandeja delante de él. Ago le observó mientras Raoul fingía que sentarse delante de él era lo más normal del mundo. Como si casi no hubiera intentado matar a Agoney con un guisante hará cosa de dos semanas por eso mismo.

–Así que ahora me vas detrás tú. –El canario se metió un macarrón en la boca y arrugó la nariz. Raoul hizo un amago de levantarse y llevarse sus cosas. –No no _no_. Digo. Haz lo que quieras. Ya ves tú.

Se quedó en el sitio con una sonrisa en la boca.

–Te veo muy tranquilo después de la charlita con Amaia, teniendo en cuenta que todo el instituto sabe... lo nues- lo que pasó el viernes. –Agoney procedió a partir el miserable pollo que acompañaba a la pasta. Bueno. Quién sabía si eso que servían en su instituto era realmente pollo.

–Eres un exagerado. Amaia no ha dicho nada.

–¿Y qué? ¡Marina me lo dijo esta mañana! Que estábamos haciendo una gran labor de representación o algo así. ¿Esa es su manera de alegrarse de que haya gente gay liada en el instituto, no?

–¡Qué va a saber Marina! Si no se entera de nada.

–Pues luego al entrar en clase había unas chicas cotilleando y de risas, mirándome.

–Agoney. –Cogió con su tenedor el trozo de pollo que estaba a punto de comerse el canario, después de haberlo partido tan minuciosamente. _Ugh_. –Acepta ya que todo el mundo en el instituto se ríe de ti a tus espaldas.

Agoney había empezado a elaborar una teoría desde el sábado resacoso. Esa teoría versaba sobre la hipótesis, al parecer, formulada con anterioridad por sus amigas, de que Raoul no era tan exasperante como él había querido creer. Que podía encontrar en él un amigo; incluso, si los axiomas en los que se sustentaba su teoría eran correctos, un follamigo. Se equivocó. Breaking news! Seguía siendo tan insufrible como siempre. El canario se comió otro macarrón; nada en la tierra sabía tan repulsivo como el chico que tenía delante.

Vale, quizá estaba siendo un poco dramático. Pero que bromearan con los traumas de su infancia y temprana adolescencia no era algo que le trajera buenos recuerdos. Permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos unos segundos, la expresión vacía.

–¿Así que... así que te gusta Sense8? –Raoul intentó reanimar la conversación. Ago se encogió de hombros. –Seguro que tus favoritos son Lito y Hernando...

–Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–Vaya rollazo de trama. Wolfgang mola más.

–Sinceramente no tengo ni ganas de arrastrarte por lo que acabas de decir.

Al rubio entonces le dio un ataque de tos repentino, y Agoney pudo oír perfectamente como decía "uno a cero" entre toses.

Capullo.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Nada.

–¿La trama de Wolfgang "mola más"? Ya te puedes meter sus bazucas de machito enfadado por donde te quepan, _wolfie_. Los mejores son Lito y Nomi.

–Ah, vaya, que ves esta serie solo por los gays. Qué sorpresa.

–Y por las trans y los bis. Pues sí, porque por tu alemán con _daddy issues_ no va a ser.

Raoul se rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Me parece una falta de respeto a los creadores que veas series solo por –Abrió comillas con los dedos– "el colectivo".

Uy. Con este chico tendría que tener más de una charla o dos.

–Cielo, afortunadamente la ignoracia tiene cura!! 


	8. Bet On It

Cuando Noemí Galera fundó este instituto, llevaba años de experiencia a sus espaldas.   
Había trabajado como directora de casting en programas de RTVE tan conocidos como "Los Lunnis", que acompañó a Agoney en gran parte de su infancia. Ah, sí, y otro no tan conocido que no había sido tan relevante en la vida de Ago como los extraterrestres de colorines: Operación Triunfo. 

Después de 9 ediciones, la última fue un flop monumental, sea por culpa de Pilar Rubio o de que el formato estaba más quemado que el sapoconcho de Roi. Así que cancelaron el programa a medias y Noemí Galera se quedó sin trabajo. En esos meses en paro, tuvo una revelación. Aunque le ofrecieron un programa con los Morancos y su querido amigo Àngel Llàcer, lo rechazó. Tenía que perseguir su sueño. 

Así nació el IES Terrassa. Junto con su compañero de aventuras Manu Guix (no confundir con Manuel el de Calva del Dúo Dinámico) (No confundir con la Java Calva) y Joan Capdevila fundaron este instituto. Tenían el objetivo de formar a nuevos triunfitos en todas las artes, pero con un seguimiento exhaustivo y una educación completa. En este proyecto se unieron Magalí, Mamen Vázquez, los Habbos y Laura Andrés, que aparte de profesora era la patrocinadora oficial de Donettes del centro. 

Bien, después de reunir a este equipazo, construyeron el edificio y pusieron unas pruebas de acceso. Se corrió la voz por el país y Agoney se presentó. Solo tuvo que cantar una nota de  _Purple Rain_  para que le dejaran entrar. Y unos meses después, Noemí y Manu recibieron a todos sus nuevos alumnos en el salón de actos del recién estrenado instituto.

─¡Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de acogida del IES Terrassa! ─Noemí y Manu dieron una palmada. ─Vosotros también. Venga. ─Les costó una media hora, pero consiguieron darla juntos. Después, les explicó el funcionamiento, las clases, cómo se dividirían los diferentes bachilleratos... Hizo hincapié en que ellos estaban ahí para ser como sus padres, que les cuidarían en todo momento y que siempre, siempre, les tendrían que agradecer todo lo que consiguieran, porque se lo debían a ellos. ─Y finalmente, cada tres meses organizaremos un musical o un concierto. Pero no será como el concierto de navidad donde venían vuestros papis a veros y berreabais los villancicos de siempre. Venderemos entradas, incluso puede que vengan Invitados Especiales Del Mundo De La Música. Os tendréis que poner mucho las pilas. Bien, dicho esto, ¿Alguna pregunta? ─La chica del pelo rizado al lado de Agoney levantó la mano. ─Sí, tú.

─¿Es verdad que Tinet Rubira murió con la última edición de Operación Triunfo y guardáis su cerebro congelado en el despacho de dirección?

─Ya no hay más preguntas. ─Entonces la directora se giró para hablar con Manu Guix. 

─¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ─Agoney le preguntó a la chica del pelo rizado. 

─Bueno, vale, con esas mechas eres lo suficientemente rubio como para entrar en el club.

─¿Qué club?

─Con mi amistad va incluida la de este Pepito Grillo. ─Una chica rubia apareció por detrás de la del pelo rizado. ─Y como ya somos tres, podemos formar un club.

─Hola, ─La nueva le ofreció su mano. ─Espera. ¿Eres gay? 

─¿Sí?

─Entonces vale. ─Se dieron la mano.

─Es que le tiene alergia a los chicos heteros. ─Le aclaró la otra. ─ Le salen sarpullidos.   
Agoney había encontrado a las dos tías más raras del instituto en su primera reunión. Empezaba con buen pie.

─Chicos, silencio por favor. ─Se dirigió a ellos Manu esta vez. ─Los de canto, ahora tendréis vuestra primera clase de Música De Verdad conmigo. Pero antes, Noemí quiere deciros una última cosa.

─Como alguien de vosotros se atreva a cuestionar mi autoridad como dictadora─ Carraspeó. ─Perdón. Como directora de este instituto, o meta las narices donde no le llaman... ─Y miró fijamente a su nueva amiga. ─No saldrá vivo, musicalmente hablando, de este instituto. ¿Estamos?

Sí, directora, respondieron todos al unísono.

Excepto Miriam. 

 

 

─Así que, Marian. ─Noemí entró a la clase de música, y Manu le siguió detrás. ─Me estás intentando quitar el puesto.

─¡Se llama Miriam!

─Amaia, no le corrijas. ─Le llamó la atención Miriam por lo bajini.

─Ay, jo, perdón. Pero lo mínimo si te va a humillar públicamente es que se sepa tu nombre.

─Me sé el nombre de todos, Amaia, soy como vuestra madre, ¿recuerdas? Mira. Roi, Ana, Alfred, Aitana... ─Se miró la mano con disimulo. ─...Marian, Andrea, Alejandro, Ramón, Mirela y... ¿Micky? No sé, se ha borrado. En fin, como si os llamáis Rosa de España. ¿Qué estáis armando aquí? ¿Un congreso de comunistas, con tanto rojo? ─Señaló a los bailarines, vestidos como Wildcats. 

─...¿Sí? ─Intentó Aitana.

─Aitana, cariño, preciosa, mi sol y mis estrellas, cállate que la bronca no te va a caer a ti. ─Se puso expresamente delante de Miriam. Si la gallega estaba asustada, no lo parecía. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria. Cómo aguantaba, Agoney no tenía ni pajolera idea. Él se había cagado encima nada más ver a Galera en la puerta, y ni le había dedicado una mirada. 

─¿Vosotros sabéis lo importante que es para el IES Terrassa este musical? ¿La de gente que os viene a ver?

Miriam asintió. 

─Responde.

─Sí, Noemí.

─ _Directora_. ¿Y sabéis quién va a venir a veros este año, aparte de todo vuestro público habitual?

─No. ─Solo miraba a Miriam, y solo le respondía ella.

─Pues como siempre, os traemos a los mejores Invitados Especiales Del Mundo De La Música. Seguro que los conocéis. ─Se puso a pasear por la clase. ─El primero y no por ello más importante, es Manuel...

─ ¿Martos? ─Interrumpió Alfred. ─ ¿El hijo de Raphael, productor ejecutivo de Universal, y persona bajita en general? 

─El mismo. Pero no solo él. También hemos invitado a Mónica...

─ ¿Naranjo? ─Esta vez fue Ricky. ─ ¿Diva española que presume de ser insensible ante situaciones extremas a la que le gusto un coño? 

─Exactamente. Y por último, Joe...

─ ¿Jonas? ─Aitana soltó un gritito. ─ ¿Mi primer crush? ¿El novio de Demi Lovato?

─Aiti, hace como una década que rompieron. ─Le corrigió Raoul. ─Joe está prometido con Sophie Turner. Suerte que eres mi Beyoncé, porque de cultura musical vas bastante mal.

─¡Bueno, ya está bien con la tontería! ─Les cortó Noemí. ─A lo que iba. Este musical es mucho más importante que lo que vuestras pequeñas mentes de chorlito pueden llegar a comprender. Os estamos haciendo un regalo cada año. Y no lo valoráis. Pensáis que podéis hacer lo que os da la puta gana. Sobre todo tú. ─Se acercó a Miriam otra vez y le pinchó la nariz. ─Amiguita. ¿Te creías que te podías salir de rositas con todo este tinglado?

─Déjala en paz. ─Raoul alzó la voz para defender a su amiga. Agoney se estaba mordiendo la lengua: odiaba ver a Miriam tan claudicante, y quería suplicarle que dijera algo. Las leonas no se achantan. Pero no era el momento de hacer tonterías, solo podía empeorar la situación. Poco le importaba eso al rubio. ─Miriam no ha hecho nada. Ha sido entre todos. 

─Entre todos, sí. Por eso le estabais haciendo la ola cuando he entrado.

─¿Y tú siquiera vienes a este instituto? ─Bromeó Manu. O al menos eso esperaba Ago.

─Sí. Soy Raoul, Raoul de Montgat.

─Ah, yes, Montgat. ─El profesor asintió. ─That's where I remember you from. 

─Oye, no me vengáis con memes de la Ri que-

─Raoul, cállate. Ya. ─Le susurró Agoney tirándole de la muñeca.

─Sí. Hay bronca para todos, no te impacientes, chico. ─Noemí se volvió a dirigir a Miriam. ─Bien, ¿Algo que objetar?

Miriam negó con la cabeza.

 ─¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ─Intervino ahora Manu. Sonaba como si hubieran conspirado para echar abajo la estatua de Chenoa que presidía el patio. Para hacer algo así había que ser  _muy_  malvado.

─¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada! ─Se quejó Amaia. 

─Aún. ─Puntualizó el profesor. ─Pensabais cargaros una de las principales fuentes de nuestros ingres─Noemí le dio un codazo. ─Algo muy, muy bonito, joder. Argh.

─¿Quieres saber por qué lo hemos hecho? ─Esta vez, Agoney le apretó la muñeca a Raoul como si estuviera exprimiendo una naranja, pero él se la apartó en un gesto brusco. ─Porque no os sabéis nuestros jodidos nombres. Porque para vosotros el Terrassa son cinco personas y da gracias.

─Sí que nos lo sabemos, ─Noemí les enseñó su mano. ─Solo llevo apuntados los vuestros porque sois especialmente rebeldes. Y aquí el único perroflautilla alternativo que aceptamos es a Alfred, que no da problemas.

─Pues yo no me llamo Ramón, me llamo Raoul. Y esta no es Andrea, es Nerea. ─Raoul les fue exposeando uno a uno. ─ "Micky" no existe, son Ricky y Mimi. "Mirela" se llama Mireya y no ha cometido ningún crimen aparte de ser vegana. Marian es Miriam y es la mejor directora que he podido pedir, y lo digo yo, que ni siquiera estaba muy animado con esto del musical. Y Alejandro se llama Agoney, me la sopla si no os sabéis su nombre, pero se llama Agoney.

Nerea dio una palmada y hubiera continuado aplaudiéndole si Noe no la hubiera fulminado con una mirada.

─Bueno, ─Le contestó Manu. ─¿Y a qué hemos venido aquí, Rubén? ¿A que la gente se sepa nuestros nombres? ¿A ganar mucha pasta? ¿A follar todo el día?

─No, ¿qué coño dices?

─¿A qué vienen esas formas? Estáis subiditos, eso es lo que os pasa. ─Noemí dejó a Miriam y caminó hasta Raoul. ─Venís aquí, pretendéis sabotear el musical como si fuera un juego de niños. Encima, cuando casualmente os pillamos en vuestros ensayos del lunes, venís con malas caras y contestaciones, en vez de pedir perdón. Chuleándonos, a nosotros, já. Así que os tendremos que castigar, como si fuerais parvulitos. ─Señaló a los chicos que participaban oficialmente en el musical. ─Vosotros os quedaréis sin patio hasta próximo aviso. Y por supuesto seguiréis con el musical cada jueves. Ya se han vendido todas las entradas. Ahora, os podéis ir.

─Pero─ Protestó Amaia.

─Fuera. ─Repitió Noemí. Salieron de uno en uno con la cabeza baja. Quedaron Miriam, Nerea, Ago, Raoul, Mireya, Ricky, y Mimi. ─Bien. Vosotros limpiaréis el instituto los lunes, ya que os gusta tanto quedaros por la tarde. Aparte, nuestra pequeña directora ya no podrá participar en ningún musical, concierto, o evento que organicemos. Si no estás de acuerdo con cómo hacemos las cosas, tranquila, que ya no hará falta. Y tú, Troy Bolton. ─Se giró hacia Raoul. ─Te expulsamos lo que queda de semana. Por protestar. 

 Vaya. Eso era un castigo exageradamente desproporcionado. Por cómo había empezado la bronca parecía que Miriam se iba a llevar la peor parte. Sin embargo, Agoney había tenido razón: porfiar a la mismísima Noemí Galera solo podía agravar la situación. 

─¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero por qué?! ─Protestó el rubio. 

─Para que tengas tiempo de hacer los deberes de Música de Verdad: escuchar toda la discografía de Salvador Sobral.

─¡Pero si ayer lo hice, Manu!

─Pues otra vez, chaval. ─Noemí chasqueó la lengua dos veces. ─Venga, arreando para mi despacho que vamos a llamar a tus padres. Los demás os podéis ir a casa ya, la semana que viene empezáis. Nos vemos mañana por mis pasillos. 

Agoney se fijó en Raoul, al que aún tenía al lado. Se había quedado sin metáforas con los que comparar el tono de rojo de su cara, y hasta se le marcaban unas venitas en la frente. Era una bomba a punto de estallar, con los ojos brillantes. 

─Raoul... ─Dijo Ago, como pidiéndole perdón, no sabía muy bien por qué.

─Déjame. ─Y echó a andar detrás de Noemí y Manu.

Miriam fue la primera en romper el silencio que invadió la sala después de que acabara la discusión.

─Qué la pasa. 

─Pues que la acaban de expulsar, eso la pasa. ─Le contestó Agoney, a la defensiva.

─Si ya, chica. Tranquilo. Lo decía para romper el hielo. Te recuerdo que a mí Noemí Galera casi me arrastra por toda la clase. Y ha destrozado el único sueño que había tenido en años. Ahora vuelvo a ser una adolescente mediocre sin motivación vital. 

─Os habéis quedado sin musical, y encima me ha tocado pagar el pato a mí, cuando yo solo he venido hoy a deciros lo bien que lo hacéis y lo guapos que estáis. ─Mireya se cruzó de brazos. 

─Si es que no tiene sentido. ─Intervino Mimi. ─¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí? Y a Raoul le ha llamado Troy Bolton. Alguien se lo ha tenido que contar.  

─Alguien que lo sepa todo. Pero que no haya estado aquí hoy. ─Nerea abrazó a Agoney. Los ánimos en la sala estaban muy decaídos. 

─Hmmmm... ─Miriam se acarició la barbilla. ─No tengo ni idea de quién puede haber sido...  

***

     

Agoney miró la pantalla del móvil, tendido en su cama, con las luces apagadas y Bambi acurrucada al lado de sus pies. Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama. Había sido un día bastante intenso: en su cabeza no paraban de repetirse las imágenes de Noemí entrando por la puerta, Noemí echándoles la bronca, Manu Guix utilizando memes de Rihanna, Noemí castigándolos. 

Miriam intentó procesar la situación a través del sarcasmo, porque no se permitía mostrar debilidad. Al fin y al cabo, era la capitana del barco. Pero Agoney sabía bien que cuando llegara a casa se hundiría. Nerea se pasó el rato que se quedaron en el instituto achuchando hasta el trombón de clase de música, buscando cariño. Cuando marcharon a sus respectivas casas, la chica le abrió conversación, y no había parado de hablarle hasta ahora.

Esas eran las dos formas de procesar el trauma de sus amigas. Y al parecer, la de Agoney era tocarle los huevos a Raoul. 

Cogió el móvil. Leído otra vez. Maldito niñato. Pero no podía culparle; seguramente, aparte de la expulsión, al llegar a casa sus padres le habrían dado un buen escarmiento. Además, justo el día que había decidido volver al musical chantajeado por Amaia, había tenido que darle su bocata de fuet y no había podido enlacarse el pelo hasta que pareciera un cono de vainilla, por lo que su reputación de pijo repelente peligraba. 

Como se puede observar, había sido un día terrible para Raoul. Y otro terrible para Agoney, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba empatizando con él.

Empezó a escribir en el chat otra vez.  _No no no. Qué haces_. Lo borró. Volvió a escribir. Lo volvió a borrar. Quería darle ánimos al rubio, pero no podía. Uno no puede odiar a un tío el lunes, comerle la boca el martes y empezar a preocuparse por él el miércoles. Eso, niños, es jugar con fuego. 

Pero si lo pensaba con más calma y mesura, Agoney era un trozo de pan: paseaba perros de una perrera, siempre dejaba propina en Cafetería Salva y le aguantaba la puerta a sus señores vecinos al salir. Era, lo que se suele llamar, una buena persona. Así que, ¡normal que quisiera escribirle unas palabras de ánimo! Lo haría con cualquiera. Él era así. Sí. Que os lo creáis. Bien, una vez dejado claro este punto, le escribió un pequeño párrafo sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo.

_Raoul siento ser un pesado y haberte metido en este lío indirectamente con lo de Amaia. Solo has defendido a tu amiga y lo has pagado todo tú. Ya no te molesto más. Que descanses._

Añadió emojis ahí donde precisaba, y su dedo rozó el botón de enviar. Lo releyó un par de veces. 

No podía enviarle eso ni de coña. ¿Pedirle perdón por cosas? ¿Molestarle? Pero si a Raoul lo bendecía con su presencia, venga ya. Se había pasado de empático. Así que empezó a escribir de nuevo, esta vez procurando reflejar la esencia de la relación que tenían él y el rubito.

_Dejandome_ _en leido otra vez, eso es homofobia. No te pongas niñato y míralo por el lado bueno, ahora tienes tiempo de sobra para ver la segunda de sense8 sin mí!!! aunque sabes que no tendrá tanta gracia_

Agoney dio un par de vueltas más a la cama y borró el mensaje. 

─A la mierda. Me va a dejar en leído igual. ─Suspiró.

Bambi dio un par de ladridos.  

***

     

 _Me has_ _contestadooooo_ estuvo a punto de responderle Agoney al ver el mensaje al día siguiente. Respiró hondo, se recompuso y en su lugar le contestó con un simple  _Vaya, si he tenido el honor de que el mismísimo Raoul Vázquez García me conteste._ Discretito y sarcástico, al nivel de su contrincante.

No recibió respuesta hasta después del patio.

     

     

La "conversación" Agoney-bot de memes continuó el resto del día. Agoney hasta le envió una foto de su bocata de mortadela y el rubio le contestó con un meme que ponía I Am Disgusted. Incluso cuando tardaba en contestar, Raoul a veces le enviaba un meme más para insistir. Realmente debía de estar muy aburrido en casa.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Le preguntó Miriam mientras se sentaban en su mesa del comedor.

–Nada, nada.

–Pensaba que era la única que se reía sola en este instituto.

Cuando llegaron Mireya y Nerea, ya estaban comiendo. Se sentaron, Mireya a al lado de Ago y Nerea enfrente.

–Bueno, Miriam. ¿Cuál es el gran plan para contrarrestar el golpe de ayer? –Le preguntó la catalana.

–¿Gran plan?

–¿Tendrás algo pensado, no?

–¿Yo? Claro. –Se metió una bola de espaguetis enrollados y habló con la boca llena. –No hacer nada al respecto y conformarme con lo que tengo.

–¿Estás de coña?

–¿Pero tú qué quieres, Agoney? ¿Que nos expulsen como a Raoul?

–Le ha echado una bronca su madre, pobrecico mío... –Se lamentó Mireya.

–Y yo no quiero nada de eso en mi expediente. Lo siento, pero no.

–¡Miriam! –Le llamó la atención Nerea. –Si yo, que soy la niña buena, la empollona por excelencia de este instituto, te estoy pidiendo que tengas una de esas ideas tuyas locas para solucionarlo, no tienes excusa.

–Ni expediente ni leches. –Remató Mireya.

–Bueno, pues lo siento. –Miriam se cruzó de brazos. –Pero lo de ayer me abrió los ojos. No se puede ir viviendo en los mundos de yupi. Mira la que he armado.

–Lo hemos armado todos, tonta. No es culpa tuya. Y ya no tenemos nada que perder. –Agoney se encogió de hombros. –Nada peor que pasarse los lunes en el insti, limpiando. Solo nos queda vengarnos.

–Agoney, siento decepcionarte pero esto no es  _Juego de Tronos_  y yo no soy Arya Stark. Como mucho sería de los Lannister, por lo de los leones.

–Pues yo creo que esta no es la Miriam que conozco. –Añadió Nerea.

–Tienes razón. Soy una nueva Miriam, reinsertada en la sociedad y que respeta las leyes. He aprendido de mis errores.

–Venga ya. Pues si no lo haces por Agoney y por Nerea, hazlo por mí. –Dijo Mireya. –Que yo no he hecho nada, y aquí estoy cumpliendo condena.

–Pues lo siento, pero...

El móvil de Agoney vibró en su pantalón y lo sacó mientras las chicas continuaban con su discusión.  _Qué hay de comer hoy??? l_ e preguntaba el rubio. Ago le respondió con una foto de la ensalada de Mireya.

     

Agoney no pudo evitar una carcajada. Lo próximo que vio fue el cabolo de Mireya entre su cara y la pantalla del móvil.

–¿Con quién hablas tú?

–¡Con nadie! –Lo guardó a la velocidad de la luz.

–Vaya cara de encoñado estabas poniendo. –Observó Miriam.

–¡Encoñada tú de Amaia!

– _Oioioioi_ , que se pone a la defensiva. –Nerea le dio codacitos a la gallega. –Aquí hay tomate.

–Hay tanto tomate como en estos espaguetis. –Ago enrolló unos cuantos en su tenedor. Desde luego, no eran plato de buen gusto.

–Seguro que hablaba con Sam. –Apostó Miriam.

–¿Con Sam? ¿Sam..?

–Vázquez. –Acabó Nerea por Mireya.

Agoney valoró si era mejor contarles la verdad en ese momento. Su antigua trola estaba apunto de traspasar una frontera muy peligrosa: la de la mejor amiga de su crush.

Espera.

¿ _Crush_?

 _Crush_  de  _qué_. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso a sí mismo.

–Pues no me han llegado noticias de ese tal Sam Vázquez. –Disimuló. –Sin embargo, sí que puedo hablaros de que Alfred es feminista, Cepoi es real y los Javis no nos han defendido a pesar de la labor de representación que estábamos llevando a cabo.

–Joder, Agoney. –Miriam intervino después de unos segundos pensativa. –Eres buenísimo desviando la atención. Hay tantas cosas que criticar que lo que acabas de decir parece un tuit de Tinet Rubira.

***

     

     

***

–¡Agoney! –Nerea le pilló en el pasillo después de su última clase ese miércoles y lo arrastró del brazo hasta una esquina más apartada.

–¡Nerea! –Le imitó Agoney. –¡Deja de darme infartos!

–Lo siento, jo. Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

–¿Con qué?

–¡Con Miriam, con el musical! Hasta Amaia me ha pedido que reactivemos el asunto.

–¡Y yo qué sé! Sabes que tengo tantas ganas como tú de darle una patada a Miriam en el culo y que monte una bien gorda. –Le puso una mano en el hombro. –Pero si no quiere, tampoco la vamos a obligar.

–¡Claro que quiere! Si hoy ha traído un muñequito de Noemí Galera y le estaba haciendo vudú en el patio. ¿A ti no te parece que se está reprimiendo porque se culpa del castigo colectivo, y no quiere meternos en más líos?

Agoney lo reflexionó unos segundos.

–Me parece que está un poco desquiciada, sí.

–¿Y qué propones?

–No sé. Le podríamos regalar una Wonderbox de esas para que se vaya un finde al spa.

–¡Ago, lo digo en serio! –Le golpeó en el pecho, frustrada. –Ay, voy a hablar con Mireya, que seguro que se le ocurre algo.

Y se marchó dando zancadas.

–Agoney. –Un susurro en su cuello le puso los pelos de punta. Alguien le agarró de los brazos por detrás, e intentó darse la vuelta. –¡No, no te gires!

Lo hizo igual. Era Amaia de puntillas.

–Jo, me has estropeado el numerito de película. Vaya aguafiestas.

–¿Qué querías? –Le preguntó, igualmente, el canario.

–Nada, nada, amenazarte. Es que he escuchado la conversación con Nerea y quería colaborar.

–¿Cómo?

–Chantajeándote. Otra vez. Mi especialidad. –Agoney resopló y Amaia se revolvió. –Sí, quéjate todo lo que quieras pero como tenga que cantar otra vez con Alfred  _Breaking Free_  me tiro por un puente. Y él también, ¿eh? Que yo le quiero mucho. Pero ya basta.

–Pues-

–Que esto está teniendo mazo repercusión, Ago. No lo entiendo. Que nos han llamado del programa de la Toñi para hacernos una entrevista.

–Amai-

–Tenéis que convencer a Miriam. Que yo no sé qué más decirle, qué más hacerle. –La chica le sacudió de los hombros. –Si no haces algo suelto todo lo de la fiesta de Vicente, eh.

–Pensaba que era algo nuevo. Ese chantaje no se vale, ya lo has gastado.

–Bueno, da igual. Cuanta más presión tengas, mejor. ¡Agoney! –Cerró un puño dramáticamente. –Hay que vengar a Raoul. –Y se fue andando hacia atrás, manteniéndole la mirada hasta desaparecer en la distancia del pasillo.

–Que me da igual Raoul, joder. –Se defendió Ago, un poco tarde.

–Agoneeeey. –Hoy le iban a gastar el nombre. Esta vez era Marina, desde el otro lado del pasillo. –Quería hablarte sobre...

–¡Que me ha quedado claro!

***

     

Dejó el móvil en la mesita al lado de su cama. Intentó decepcionarse con el rubio. Difícil, porque ya se estaba mordiendo el labio escondiendo una sonrisa. Si al final iba a tener razón Raoul, y Agoney era rematadamente gilipollas. Pero qué bien sienta dejar en leído a la otra persona y no al revés.

Sin embargo, Raoul era aún más persistente que él. Al rubio no le dejaban en leído ni aunque quisieran, porque a los dos minutos su móvil ya estaba vibrando.

–Qué pasa, pesado. –Le dijo Raoul, muy seco, como si no fuera él el que le estaba llamando.

–Eres la persona más insoportable que conozco.

– _Ereh_ _la persona_ _máh_ _insoportableh_... Venga canarión, que –Bostezó. –Tengo sueño y muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

–Claro que sí, guapito. Y no soy canarión, esos son los de las Palmas. Soy chicharrero.

–Ay, es verdad, el chichas.

Agoney gruñó y Raoul soltó una risita burlona. Se iba a enterar.

–¿Y qué haces?

–Nada... –Le respondió el rubio. –En la cama, estaba viendo la tele pero me has interrumpido con tus grandes problemas del primer mundo. Que aún no me has contado, por cierto.

El canario se dio unos segundos para calmarse porque, de verdad,  _de verdad_ , era necesario estar serio para que la broma funcionase.

–Vaya, yo también. ¿Y qué llevas puesto?

Oyó a Raoul atragantándose con su propia saliva desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Cu-cú.

–Espera, espera, Agoney, espera  _espera,_ qué-

–¿Llevo puesto yo? –Lo sentía en el alma, pero no podía no descojonarse de la situación. –Voy completamente desnudo.

–...¡Anda ya!

–Tienes razón. Estoy mintiendo. Solo llevo mi camiseta de Mickey.

–¡Dios! –Y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un golpe, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer su querido teléfono. –Ay, perdón.

–Perdonado.

–Se lo decía al móvil. Tú cállate, gracias.

–Vale. Pero no será una llamada muy entretenida. Soy el alma de la fiesta.

–Uuuh, qué lástima. –Raoul esperó respuesta. –¿Hola? –Agoney seguía sin hablar. –¿Alejandro? –Bufó. –Pesado.

 _Pero si literalmente no he dicho nada_ , quería contestarle. No podía.

–...Y ese ha sido mi día. –Raoul acabó, 5 minutos después, de explicarle cómo se había tragado una temporada de no sé qué de las Kardashians ese miércoles y se había olvidado de comer. Así que para merendar había pedido tres pizzas con ingredientes mezclados; bacon, piña y anchoas, pero no duraron mucho porque fue su hermano el que le abrió la puerta al repartidor. –Oye, si quieres ver lo que llevo puesto... ven a verme.

–¿Ahora?

Mierda.

–Tooooma, has caído.  _Elis elis elis_.

–Es que no me lo creía. Tenía que comprobarlo.

–Ya, ya. –Raoul se rio. –Te pierde mi cuerpo serrano.

–Chulo de mierda.

–No, pero en serio. Venid a verme.

–¿Venid? –El ego de Agoney había sufrido un duro golpe.

–Sí, Mireya, que ya se lo he dicho cien veces, Nerea, Miriam, y tú también porque no te vamos a dejar solo, supongo.

–¡Miriam! –Agoney se acordó de lo que quería contarle al rubio. –Ese era el problema.

–¿Qué problema? Miriam nunca es un problema, eh, que te meto.

–Que no. Es que ha abandonado lo del musical y todo el mundo me está presionando para que la haga volver. A mí, como si yo fuera aquí la máxima autoridad en ocultismo.

–¿QUE MIRIAM QUÉ? –Oyó cómo se recolocaba el rubio en su cama. –Yo, que prácticamente di mi vida el lunes por defenderla, que me he sacrificado... ¿Y me ha dejado en la estacada?

–Muchacho, no te ha dejado solo a ti.

–¡Pero yo soy el peor parado! Agoney. Que este musical se sabotea por mis huevos. Esto ya es algo personal. Tienes que hacer algo.

–¿¡Y qué hago?!

–¡Venid, coño! Traédmela a mi casa. Yo la animo. Y vemos  _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_  todos juntos, de paso. Pero sobre todo, la animo.

–Vaaaale. –Desistió Agoney. –Iremos a tu casa. ¿No será que me quieres encerrar entre cuatro paredes otra vez?

–Te voy a colgar.

–No seas así.

– _Tú_  no seas así.

–No. –Repitió Ago con tono burlón. – _Tú_  no seas así.

–Me pones de los nervios.

–Y te pongo a secas.

Raoul gruñó.

–Bueno, ¿por dónde habíamos dejado el sexo telefónico?

–Buenas noches.

–Vale, vale. –El canario reculó. –Nos pasamos al sexting.

Y Raoul colgó. Agoney se dejó caer sobre su cama y se puso el móvil en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, expiró.

Ago se daba cuenta de que esto pasaba de castaño oscuro. De que sus piques habían dejado de ser irritantes, y ahora se lo pasaba pipa. De que intentaban llamar la atención del otro como si no la tuvieran ya. Como si no se gustaran ya.

Pero son cosas que pasan. A veces dos personas se odian, y se pelean, y se atraen también. A veces se besan, a veces follan, a veces hablan cada día y se envían memes, otras veces quedan para ver Sense8 y otras las Kardashian. Y no tenía que significar nada más.

Agoney estaba seguro de ello. Por lo que se dejaría llevar. De poco servía sobreanalizar las cosas. Raoul era un pasatiempo, y con eso, tenía suficiente.

***

Al día siguiente, en el patio, Mireya les propuso ir a casa de Raoul a Nerea, Miriam y él. Buena estrategia, rubito. Si lo decía Agoney iba a ser un poco raro. Sobre todo porque de cara a la galería se seguían llevando como el perro y el gato.

–A mí me va bien el domingo. Y nos puede llevar mi madre. –Sugirió Nerea. –Os pasamos a recoger.

–Chachi. –Respondió Ago.

–Tú... tú no vienes. ¿No?

–¿Eh, sí? –Nerea se quedó desconcertada. Miró a Miriam, y la gallega se encogió de hombros. –Qué pasa.

–Que no lo digo a malas, eh. Pero es que no le caes bien a Raoul, y vamos a su casa...

–Ah, no, tranquila. Está invitado. –Mireya acercó a Ago pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y le susurró. –Más que invitado.

–Ah, Mireya, Mireya, no serás tú adivina... –Le respondió Agoney con el mismo tono.

–Soy medio bruja, ya lo sabes.

A este paso, no tardaría en enterarse hasta Martí de Cafetería Salva.

 

***

 

Al final quedaron el domingo, y cuando llegaron a su casa, Agoney se pilló un poco más por Raoul. Vale, no, es broma. Él era un chico muy humilde y esas cosas no le importaban lo más mínimo. Pero

–Qué es esto.

–La casa de Raoul. – _Evidentemente,_ le faltó decir a Miriam,  _¿es que no sabías que Raoul vivía en un puto chalet?_

–Y luego se queja cuando le llamo pijo, el muy cabrito.

Se despidieron de la madre de Nerea y pasaron al patio delantero de la casa.

–¿Y tiene piscina?

–Y un olivero. –Añadió Mireya.

–¿Qué, ya no le odias tanto? –Bromeó Miriam.

–Te equivocas, Miriam. Le estoy odiando. Más que nunca.

La boca de Agoney no se cerró hasta que Raoul les recibió en la puerta.

–Holaholaholaholaho-

–¡Raoul! –Nerea se lanzó encima suyo. –Ya has vuelto de la guerra.

–En realidad, empieza mañana cuando vuelva a clase.

Miriam y Mireya también le abrazaron. Cuando le tocó a Agoney, extendió sus brazos, y el rubio le dedicó una peineta.

–Haciendo honor a tu nombre en Whatsapp.

–¿Cómo me tienes guardado?

–¿Qué dices? –Ago frunció el ceño. –Si no te tengo guardado.

– _Agoney_. Cómo me tienes guardado.

Miriam carraspeó.

–¿Hay algo que nos tengáis que contar?

–¡Sí! de hecho, sí. –Mireya la cogió de la mano. –Vamos a la habitación de Raoul.

La siguieron todos a las escaleras. Cuando estaban subiendo, un chico estaba a punto de bajar también.

–¡Hombre, si son tus amiguitas! Y amiguito. Luego os saludo, tengo que salir un momento. –Pasó por su lado de camino hacia la puerta. –Adiós, Mireya.

Vaya, si la casa de Raoul venía con regalo incluido. Todo un  _Happy Meal_.

–¿Quién es ese? –Se apresuró a averiguar Agoney cuando le perdieron de vista. –¿Es tu hermano futbolista?

–Sí, y está enamorado de Mireya. –Le aclaró el rubio. –Así que olvídate de echarle el ojo.

Qué intensito era el niño.

–Si solo preguntaba...

–¡No está- no está enamorado de mí! –Mireya se puso toda roja. –Si apenas nos conocemos. ¡Y a Nerea también le gusta!

–Eh, que yo acabo de descubrir que soy una  _lipstick lesbian_. A mí me dejáis en paz con vuestros rollitos. –Nerea se adelantó por las escaleras. –¡Venga!

Mireya le siguió aunque casi se tropieza con los tacones de los nervios. Raoul y Agoney no querían pasar delante del otro (a ver  _quién_  miraba  _qué_ ), y Miriam acabó empujando a Raoul y poniéndose en medio.

–Vaya tontuna me lleváis encima. Venga, arriba.

–Tú también tienes un culo precioso, Miriam. –Observó Ago mientras subían.

–Uno de mis muchos talentos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Raoul, que también era enorme como el salón, las televisiones, el hermano futbolista y todo en esta casa. Dejaron sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y se tiraron en su cama. Agoney apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Nerea.

–Bien, leona. –Raoul dio una palmada. –Damos comienzo a tu intervención.

–¿Pero no habíamos venido a ver contigo lo de las Kardashians?

–No. Ha sido una encerrona todo este tiempo. –El rubio forzó una sonrisa. –Te voy a matar.

–¿Qué he hecho? –La chica se recolocó para sentarse mejor. –¿Tiene algo que ver con el muñequito que te hicimos para no echarte de menos estos días? No era de vudú, aunque Agoney le clavara dos agujas. El de vudú es el de Noemí.

– ¿Qué? No. Me refiero al musical. Lo has abandonado, ¿a quién se le ocurre?

–A alguien que no quiere tener una sanción en su expediente. –Todos le miraron incrédulamente, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro exasperado. –¿Qué? Siento haber metido la pata. Fui una tonta. No quiero meteros a todos en problemas otra vez.

–Pero tú... tú misma lo dijiste. –Intervino Nerea, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Agoney. –Es Disney. Tenemos que confiar en que pase algo que mágicamente lo solucione todo.

–Sí, bueno, o también podríamos ser realistas y quedarnos como estamos.

–No, yo no voy por donde va Nerea. –Raoul rectificó. –Ni te tienes que conformar ni tienes que confiar.

–¿Y qué propones, entonces? –Miriam empezaba a mostrar señales de interés. Pero aún no se podía cantar victoria.

–Pues vengarnos con nuestras propias manos, de Noemí y Cepeda. Seguir adelante.

–¿De Cepeda? –Preguntaron los demás.

–Fue él el chivato. ¿No es obvio?

–Eh... no.

–Madre dios. –Raoul se llevó una mano a la cara. –Parecéis nuevos.

–Ah, claro, si era el único que no estaba en el ensayo. –Agoney les recordó.

–Y es prácticamente el mal personificado. –Apuntó Nerea.

– _Y_  ha conseguido que me expulsen. –Sonrió. –Así que no se va a ir con las manos vacías.

–¿Le vamos a pegar? –Preguntó Mireya.

–No, mujer. Ya verás. Pero primero, el musical. El sabotaje sigue adelante.

–¿¡Cómo?! –Miriam ya se estaba hartando. –Llevas diciendo eso todo el rato, pero no explicas cómo.

–Fácil. –Y puso su cara de pillo. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

–¿Y bien?

–Pues... no sé, cómo antes. Podemos ensayar en mi casa.

–Me parece bien. –Agoney se estiró. –La cama es muy cómoda.

–No te acostumbres. –Le cortó Raoul. –Seguimos como antes, pero en secreto. Más en secreto. Además, ¿no había profes que nos ayudaban?

–Sí, Mamen, Capde... –Admitió Miriam. –Laura. Pero ya les devolví las llaves del instituto. Y como se entere Noe... Mucha gente se la está jugando.

–Las cosas que valen la pena, cuestan esfuerzo y sacrificios, Miriam.

–Qué bonito, Agoney. –Le dijo Mireya.

–No os flipéis tampoco.

–Sacrificios empezando por el mío. –Raoul cogió de las manos a la gallega. –Venga. La revolución ya ha empezado.

Miriam los consideró unos segundos.

–Vais a conseguir que nos expulsen a todos.

–A mí no me importa. –El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Si caigo yo, caemos todos.

–Vamos a quedar en ridículo delante de Mónica Naranjo. Manuel Martos y Joe Jonas.

–Vamos a  _hacer algo_  delante de Mónica Naranjo. –Agoney cerró los ojos, fantaseando. –A mí como si me escupe.

–La mismísima Noemí Galera nos va a cruzar de por vida.

–Amiga, si ni se sabe nuestros nombres. –Esta vez le respondió Mireya. –Qué más da.

–Venga, Miriam. –Insistió Nerea. –Y si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por Amaia. Que está muy pesada.

–Nos ha venido uno por uno a chantajearnos para que consigamos que vuelvas. –Se rio Agoney. – _Buaaah_ _, es que no sé qué más hacerle a Miriam._

–Bueno, venga. Por Amaia.

–¿Y por nosotros no? –Nerea alcanzó un cojín y se lo tiró a la cara. – _Ves-te'n a cagar_.

–Si total, para qué me queréis. –Miriam le devolvió el cojín. –Si no hago nada bien.

–Ahora si que te  _ves a cagar_ ,  _noia_. –Agoney se levantó de golpe. –¿Lo he dicho bien, Nerea?

–No.

–Bueno, me da igual. –Se dirigió a Miriam. –Eres la mejor directora, la mejor bailarina, la mejor cantante, la mejor actriz.

–Y la mejor amiga. –Mireya, a su lado, la achuchó.

–Me cago en todo, chicos.

–Te queremos. –Agoney también la abrazó, y luego Nerea y Raoul.

–Os quiero mucho.

–Qué  _bonding moment_  más bonico, coño. –Dijo el rubio.

–Déjate de memes ingleses raros. –Agoney escondió la sonrisa en el cuello de Miriam.

–No es un meme, gilipollas.

–Va, chicos, no lo estropeéis. –Les cortó Nerea. –Llevabais una racha muy buena.

–Déjalos. –La voz de Miriam sonaba ligeramente temblorosa y a Agoney se le iba a derretir el corazón. –Os quiero, con vuestros piques y vuestras cosas raras.

Sonó un timbre y todos se sobresaltaron.

–Debe ser mi hermano, que se habrá dejado las llaves.

–¡Voy! –Mireya se desenredó del abrazo y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

–Bueno, pues ahora, por hetero, se queda sin foto. –Miriam se sacó el móvil de un bolsillo. –Colocaos.

Se hicieron la foto.

–Agoney, vaya cara de empanado me llevas. –Le dijo la gallega mientras bajaba de la cama.

–Es que estoy cansado. –Agoney se sentó en la cama. –Me quiero ir a casa.

Obviamente lo decía para picar a  _yasesabequién_.

–¿Cansado de qué? De no hacer nada. –Raoul le empujó y cayó otra vez contra el colchón. –Tú no estás cansado.

Funcionó. Sorpresa.

–Raoul, por favor, que están Nerea y Miriam delante.

–Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos. –La gallega arrastró a Nerea hasta la puerta, riéndose entre dientes.

–¡Venga Agoney, vamos abajo! –Le gritó la catalana, ya fuera de la habitación.

–Vale, ya se fueron. –Agoney miró a Raoul. –¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Acababas de tirarme a tu cama. Puedes continuar.

Raoul sacudió la cabeza.

–Eres de lo que no hay. –Bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Agoney fue más rápido.

Le acorraló contra la pared, le robó un beso, y se paró el tiempo justo para ver la cara de pasmado de Raoul.

–Qué mono.

El rubio parpadeaba como si se le hubiera aparecido la virgen. Bien. Ago salió corriendo por la puerta y lo dejó solo en su habitación para que pensara en lo que había hecho.

–¡Ey! –Raoul lo alcanzó ya en las escaleras. –Tú a mí no me tratas así.

Agoney se giró, y Raoul se quedó un escalón más arriba.

–Esta es la única manera de que seas más alto.

Las manos de Raoul fueron directas a su cuello.

–Qué haces. –Que fuera el rubio quien iniciara el contacto le dejó helado durante un momento.

–Ahorcarte. –Presionó sutilmente sus pulgares mientras miraba sus labios. – _Kinky_. –Raoul se inclinó para juntar sus labios otra vez y que se callara de una vez.

–Nos van a pillar. –Ago le susurró cuando se separaron. 

–Conociéndote, eso te pone más.

El canario suspiró.

–Odio cuando llevas razón.

Agoney le puso las manos en la cintura y se volvieron a besar, esta vez entrando más en faena. Cuando la cosa estaba a punto de ponerse más divertida y las manos de Agoney iban a tomar rumbo al monte del Olimpo (para los que no sepáis de mitología, el culo de Raoul), el rubio se apartó.

–Qué mono. –No podía parar de sonreír, y Agoney estaba muy, muy serio, pensando aún en el beso. Por decimotercera vez: maldito niñato. Raoul le dio dos cachetadas en una mejilla y se le adelantó al bajar.

–¡Espera! ¡Deja de copiarme las frases!

El canario pensó que cuanto más tardara en aparecer por el salón, más cantoso sería. Cuando llegó estaban sentados en los sofás, Mireya mirando embobada al hermano futbolista de Raoul y Miriam metiéndose en la conversación, para picarla. Raoul estaba con el móvil, y Ago se sentó al lado de Nerea.

–¿Qué estabais haciendo? –Le preguntó la rubia por lo bajini.

–¿Quién?

–Raoul y tú.

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Arrugó el entrecejo –Yo estaba en el baño.

–Pues Raoul está rojísimo.

–Será la luz.

Nerea dejó el tema estar y se fijaron en la conversación.

–Pues me encantaría ir a verte a jugar algún día. Yo soy muy palomita. –Mireya jugaba con su pelo.

–Los del Espanyol somos pericos, cariño. –Le corrigió Raoul.

–Y Álvaro ahora juega para el Nàstic. Te sale todo mal. –Miriam acabó de sabotearla.

–¡Ay, una ya no puede ligar con el hermano de su mejor amigo tranquila!

–No, esa es la idea. –El rubio apartó su móvil. –No has venido aquí para ligar. Has venido aquí a ver las Kardashians conmigo.

–Venga, que me apetece. –Álvaro cogió el mando

–¡Pon el de Bora Bora! –Le pidió Raoul. Su hermano lo buscó en su Smart TV de al menos diez mil pulgadas  y empezó.

 _Anteriormente en las Kardashians_...

–¿Qué es esto? –A Agoney le sonaba de algo. –¿Es como lo de las Campos?

Raoul, en el sillón de enfrente, le miró como si hubiera deshonrado a su vaca.

–Honestamente.

–¿Honestamente qué?

–Honestamente.

Agoney chasqueó la lengua y le ignoró.

–Cállate, cállate que ahora lo dice. –Le mandó el rubio, como si estuviera hablando.

Una chica lloraba desconsoladamente y se quejaba a su madre de que había perdido un pendiente de diamantes valorados en 25 mil dólares. Se encontraban en una de esas plataformas turísticas las islas paradisíacas. Desde luego, conflictos con los que él podía sentirse identificado.

– _Kim, there's people that are dying!_ –Repitió Raoul, aunque la serie estuviera doblada. Aplaudió. Se le notaba entusiasmado, como cuando ponen tu canción preferida en la radio. –Qué bueno. ¿Lo habéis visto?

–Ja, ja.

Raoul le devolvió una mirada asesina, a lo que Agoney aprovechó para enseñarle su móvil. El rubio negó con la cabeza y le señaló la tele.

Total, que Ago se tuvo que tragar cuarenta largos minutos de dramas de la clase burguesa. Pero se entretuvo picando a Raoul hasta niveles insospechados con tan solo poner los ojos en blanco, sacando el móvil o bostezando cuando coincidían sus miradas. El rubio le seguía el juego, por muy fanático que fuera de las Kardashians. A veces se quedaban riéndose, atontados, sin poder apartar la mirada y  _ah_. Agoney se olvidaba de respirar, hasta que eso se convertía en una competición y el que parpadeara antes, perdía. Él gano dos veces.

Raoul, cinco.

El capítulo acabó con los dramas de un matrimonio. Ni idea de los nombres, no es como si hubiera estado atento. Todo lo que sabía de las Kardashians eran los memes extraños que le había estado enviando el rubio.

–Bueno, chicos y chicas. –Álvaro se levantó del sofá. –Yo me tendría que ir yendo, que he quedado para cenar con unos amigos.

–Nosotros también, mi madre nos viene a recoger en nada. –Nerea hizo lo mismo. –Voy a enviarle un mensaje.

Qué.

¡No! O sea. ¿No? Los chicos se buscaron con la vista automáticamente, cada uno gritándole en silencio al otro que abortara la misión.

–Pero pero  _pero_. Nerea. –Agoney intentó. –¿No es muy pronto?

–Si son casi las ocho. Y mañana hay cole.

–Miriam ha vuelto al musical y ya hemos visto las Kardashians con Raoul. –Le recordó Mireya. –Nuestro trabajo aquí ha finalizado.

 _¡Pero el mío no!_  quería gritarles Ago.

–Despedíos de mi hermano y subimos a buscar las cosas, venga. –Les apresuró el rubio. No, si solo faltaba él.

No obstante, cuando se dirigieron a la entrada y las chicas se entretenían con Álvaro, Raoul se quedó atrás con Agoney.

–Bueno... qué. –Raoul miraba a todos lados excepto a él.

–Qué, de qué. –Y Agoney no podía estar más centrado en el rubio.

–Qué, de qué, de qué.

–Déjate de tonterías, guapito.

Raoul comprobó que los demás iban a lo suyo, se acercó sutilmente a Agoney y le rozó una mano con la suya.

–Quédate... quédate un rato, ¿no? –Sus ojos chocaron.

–Eh,  _uh_. –Agoney se sacudió la perplejidad de encima. Ahora no era momento de dudar. Pero joder, los dedos de Raoul habían empezado a jugar con los suyos. No se concentraba. –¿Cómo?

–Que te quedes.

–¿Y qué les digo?

–Invéntate algo.

–¡Invéntatelo tú! –Todo esto susurrando, era un milagro que aún no les hubieran descubierto.

–Va. –Raoul titubeó un segundo. – _Porfi_.

–¿Esto es real?

–Te vas a ir a la mierda.

–Bueno, –Se separaron en cuanto el hermano se dio la vuelta para despedirse. Le ofreció la mano al canario. –Encantado...

–Agoney. –Se la apretó. –Igualmente.

–Ah, sí. Agoney. ¿Tú..?

–Tú, te vas. –Le interrumpió Raoul, empujándolo hacia la puerta. –Venga, tete.

Agoney dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. No quería saber lo que acababa de pasar.

Álvaro se marchó, y ellos emprendieron camino hacia arriba.

–Mi madre está al caer. –El canario nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que Nerea se callara.

Empezaron a recoger las cosas, mientras Raoul les observaba apoyado en la pared de su habitación. Bueno, observaba solo a Agoney. Sus ojos le urgían que soltara la mayor excusa del año. Se puso la bufanda. No se le ocurría nada. El abrigo. Tampoco. La musa que tantas buenas ideas le había insuflado (El lío en Titus con Sam Vásques, por ejemplo) se estaba tocando los ovarios, por lo visto. Ago se colgó su mochilita y Raoul estaba por morderse el puño.

Dios,  _piensa en algo_.

El rubio le sujetó la puerta a Nerea.

_Cualquier cosa._

Mireya salió.

_Va va va va._

Luego Miriam.

Agoney tragó saliva. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, mirando fijamente al rubio, le dijo:

–Me estoy cagando, Raoul.

–Wheezee. –Miriam fue la primera en reaccionar.

–Me acaba de dar un retortijón. –Se abrazó la barriga. –No aguanto.

El otro chico entró en estado de pánico durante dos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta.

–Por aquí, por aquí. –Le llevó hasta una de las puertas de su habitación. –Entra.

Le encerró en el baño.

–¡Pero nos tenemos que ir! –Nerea protestó. –Mi madre está abajo.

–No, eh...

–Tranquila. –Agoney le ayudó, detrás de la pared. –Ya... Ya me lleva el hermano de Raoul luego a casa.

–Sí sí sí sí. Eso es. Mi hermano volverá pronto, que mañana tiene entreno. Ale,  _p'afuera_.

Oyó un portazo y se quedó solo.

 

Vale. Estaba encerrado en el baño de una mansión, para ser más exactos de la mansión de su............ ¿amigo con derecho a roce? que iba a volver en breves.

Y ahora qué.

Podría salir del baño, desnudarse y esperarle en la cama a lo píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas. Demasiado directo.

Podría quedarse sentado en la cama, sin más. ¿Y cuando llegara el rubio, qué?

Así que, se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda, y esperó a que Raoul le encontrase.

–¿Agoney? –Le oyó cuando volvió a su habitación. –¿Agoney? –Abrió la puerta del baño. –Agoney. –Repitió, esta vez más aliviado. –¿Por qué estás sentado en el suelo?

–Eh, uhm, es que estoy cansado.

–Sí, claro. –Salió del baño. –¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven a la habitación!

–Voy, voy. –De acuerdo. Quizá Agoney estaba nervioso. Se sentó al lado de Raoul, en la cama, y no dijeron nada. Durante un buen rato.

–O sea que me invitas a quedarme en tu casa, me haces inventarme una excusa tonta, me encierras en tu baño, me traes a tu cama, y te quedas ahí. Parado.

–¡Y yo qué sé! Tú eres el pasional aquí. –Se evitaban la mirada.

–Pero tú eres el anfitrión.

–Está bien, –Raoul se levantó. –Tienes razón. Siéntate... tiéndete en la cama.

Agoney obedeció. Se apoyó en las almohadas y entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

–¿Y bien?

–Mmmhhh... –El rubio buscaba algo por el cuarto, inquieto. –¡Ah, aquí! –Dio la vuelta a la cama, cogió un objeto alargado misterioso de la mesilla y se tumbó al lado de Ago. –Vamos a ver Sense8.

–:(

–Ni siquiera puedes decir eso en alto. Va, que me la he estado reservando para verla contigo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. –Tímido, bajó la cabeza. –Solo he visto  _Keeping Up_ esta semana.

–Awwww. –Agoney se lamió los labios. –Todo un detalle por tu parte. –Se acercó a él y fue besando la línea de su mandíbula (después de que Raoul doblara el cuello porque  _ay Ago, me haces cosquillas, capullo_ ). –¿Entonces... estamos solos?

–Sí. –El rubio se giró, y ahora estaban cara a cara. –Mi hermano tardará en venir. Y mi madre, Susana García, está de viaje con su marido, Risto Mejide.

Eso era nuevo.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿TU PADRE ES RISTO MEJIDE?

–No, tonto. –Le acarició la mejilla. –Mis padres están separados.

–Ay, dios. –Agoney hizo el teatrillo. –Esto me ha cortado todo el rollo.

–No lo dirás en serio.

–Totalmente. Dame el mando, vamos a ver la serie.

–No.

–¿Ahora no quieres verla?

–No. –Raoul se escondió el mando detrás de la espalda, y reía, juguetón. Agoney le pasó un brazo por encima y lo intentó alcanzar, lo que acabó con

1\. Raoul acostado encima de su brazo y el mando.

2\. Agoney de horcajadas encima suyo.

3\. Bueno, no hay 3.

–No hacía falta que te pusieras tan dramático. –Le dijo el rubio. –No creo que colocándote  _así_  llegues a ningún lado.

–¿Que no? –Le hizo cosquillas en los costados que quedaban descubiertos por su sudadera, con lo que Raoul se revolvió. –Qué sensible eres.

–Para. –Estaba rojo, y sonreía con toda su dentadura. Le sacaría una foto si pudiera. Ya daba igual, Agoney no iba a engañarse. No podía. –¡Para!

Agoney se inclinó y se besaron, muy, muy suavemente. Aprovechó que Raoul cerró los ojos para colarle una mano entre espalda y cama y quitarle el mando.

–¡Gané! –Se puso recto, todavía encima de Raoul, y notó un bulto ahí abajo. –Oh...  _gané_.

El rubio no tardó en sentarse en la cama, arrebatarle su preciado mando a distancia y tirarlo sin miramientos al suelo. 

–Se rompió. 

–A la mierda el puto mando. Ven aquí.

Agoney aún tenía los ojos como platos cuando sus labios chocaron con los de Raoul. 

Y lo demás, como se suele decir, es ********. 

*

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale ok primero de todo Raoul me ha firmado la libreta donde he escrito gran parte del fic SIGO FLIPANDO EN COLORINES. (Por cierto es el ser más pequeño del universo). Y Ago pidió el enlace a HSA en un directo??? Surrealista todo. Estaréis hartos de leerme por twitter pero tenía que repetirlo que no lo supero. No me importa que se lo paséis que este fic es más cachondeo que otra cosa. Pero a Gestmusic no, que me denuncian por el shade. (Que es shade???)
> 
> Gracias por ser tan pacientes. ❤ 


	9. What Time Is It

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Agoney era despertarse antes de la hora a la que se tenía que levantar. Si podía dormir más, ¿por qué su cuerpo decidía joderle la vida por su propia cuenta? Algo inexplicable. Después de estar cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados intentando convencer a su cerebro de que estaba dormido, desistió.

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar, con los ojos cerrados y aún algo inconsciente, la mesita de noche y así desbloquear el móvil y consultar la hora. No llegaba. Extraño. Su cama no era tan grande. Estiró más el brazo. Nada. Y ahora se había chocado con un bulto. Probó con la punta de los dedos... Imposible. Empezó a golpear el bulto, a ver si se apartaba.  _Será Bambi_ , su cerebro somnoliento se excusó,  _que ha crecido un poco_... La perra en cuestión emitió un gruñido.

–Aparta, Bambi.

Ella le respondió con una patada. Au. Eso había dolido. Su rodilla le había dado en todo el muslo. ¿Desde cuándo su chihuahua había desarrollado unas piernas tan largas, con lo minúscula que era?

–Capulla. –Ago se giró y entreabrió los ojos. –Que quiero ver la ho... ra.

Esa  _cosa_ , definitivamente, no era su perrita.

Agoney se incorporó como un resorte en la cama. Mierda mierda  _mierda_. Y al hacerlo, se le cayó una capucha. ¿Qué diantres llevaba puesto? La cogió con sus manos y descubrió que no era una simple capucha. Tenía. Unas. Orejitas.

Entonces se acordó.

Era un pijama de lobo.

_*entra flashback*_

Acababan de ducharse, y ya estaban discutiendo enfrente del armario.

–¿Es que no me puedes dejar otra cosa?

–No.

–Debes de tener al menos trescientas camisetas en ese armario. Otro pijama, tendrás.

–No. –Su sonrisa pilla le delató, aún así, siguió con el cuento. El chico rubio solo llevaba una camiseta gris y unos calzoncillos. –Mi madre está de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? Está toda mi ropa para lavar. Absolutamente toda. Además, es muy mono.

Agoney intensificó su expresión de  _are you fucking kidding me_.

–Raoul Vázquez, la voz del IES Terrassa no sabe poner una lavadora.

–Ese eres tú, señor gorgoritos. –Entró de nuevo en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Agoney procedió a ponerse el pijama de lobo que le había dejado Raoul. Cuando se cubrió su pelo mojado con la capucha de las orejitas, se miró en el espejo de la habitación. Observó su reflejo un minuto de reloj, después, se descojonó. En su propia cara.

Acababa de pasar las últimas dos horas más surrealistas con un tío de su vida. Quien dice surrealistas, dice intensas y agotadoras. Feat una playlist de canciones para chuscar que era tan fundamental en los hechos que estaban aconteciendo, que Raoul interrumpió a Ago a media mamada para ponerla.

–No voy a chupártela con Bad Gyal de fondo.

–Esta es Elettra, inculto.  _Él quiere hacer pem,_ _pemperepempempem_.  –Raoul hizo un bailecito estúpido en la cama.

–Eres... tontísimo.

– _Ay, no grites, que nos escuchan_.

Pero, oye, qué horas. Y con qué tío. Con un chaval que hasta hace tres semanas no podía ni ver. Y ahora se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa por alguna excusa que ya no podía recordar exactamente, pero que era muy convincente. Ah sí, se le olvidaba. También parecía un puto furry.

Se sentó en la cama para calmarse, pero seguía riéndose solo. Prácticamente llorando. Oyó la cadena del váter y Raoul salió del lavabo.

–¿Me he perdido algo? –Al fijarse más detenidamente en él, se le escapó una risita. –Estás ridículo.

–Lo sé.

Se rieron un rato más, hasta que Raoul le apartó la mirada, tímido.

–Bueno, a dormir. O algo.

 _¿A dormir ya?_  Luego, Agoney se acordó de que si estas últimas noches se había ido tan tarde a dormir, era, en parte, por la persona que tenía delante. Raoul le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó, tapándose hasta arriba. Agoney le imitó; sin embargo, mientras el rubio estaba tendido rozando el territorio del canario, Ago estaba tan al borde que casi se escoña. Raoul apagó la luz con dos palmadas. Puto pijo.

A los cinco minutos, el rubio empezó a tirar de la manta de debajo del edredón que los cubría a los dos.  _Me cago en dios_. Agoney también estiró, y la lucha acabó cuando Raoul dio un tirón final e hizo que Ago se volteara hacia él.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Agoney pudo reconocer como el rubio se encogía de hombros en la oscuridad.

–Te pones ahí y te llevas toda la manta.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo quieres que durmamos? ¿Te hago la cucharita?

Raoul resopló.

–No, gilipollas, pero no hace falta que actúes como si hace media hora no me hubieras metido la lengua hasta el intestino delgado. Creo que ya hay cierta confianza.

Ante ese comentario tan basto, Agoney le propinó un rodillazo. A lo que Raoul respondió con un empujón. Y Ago con otro. Y se pusieron a darse bofetadas como críos, y más patadas, y rodaron por la cama.

–Vale, ¡vale ya! –Raoul le agarró de las muñecas y le acorraló con su cuerpo contra el colchón. –Ni con dos rondas has tenido suficiente descargar toda la gilipollez, o qué.

–¡Pero si has empezado tú! –Agoney intentó zafarse sin éxito. –Déjame.

–Mira. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. –Le soltó y se sentó al lado de él en la cama. –Gírate.

–Pero qué.

–Que te gires.

Agoney se colocó de lado, mirando hacia la izquierda.  

–¿Y ahora?

–Espera, cansino.

Al canario le producía verdadero pavor la idea de que Raoul le fuera a hacer la cucharita. Era inconcebible. ¿Cómo iba a abrazarle? ¿Qué significaba eso? No, no no no no no n-

El pánico mental paró en seco cuando Raoul, simplemente, juntó su espalda con la de Ago. Cada uno en su espacio. Bien.

–¿Así mejor?

–Sí. –Supongo. Suficiente. Sorprendido y decepcionado. No era algo que fuera a admitir. Ni a sí mismo.  _Did anybody try the chicken?_  –Buenas noches, Raoul.

–Buenas noches. Pesado. –Casi vislumbró una sonrisa en la voz del rubio.

Lo último que recuerda antes de dormir son los pies de Raoul entrelazados con los suyos. Estaba descalzo. Tendría frío.

_*fin del_ _flashbak_ _gracias por su atención*_

Alcanzó su móvil y miró la hora.

Las siete. Dios, qué pronto. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se tendió otra vez. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se iba a volver a dormir, aunque fuera con... él al lado. Qué remedio. No iba a echarle de su propia casa, ¿no?

–Qué hora es... – Le preguntó un Raoul todavía adormilado.

–Las siete.

–Qué.

–Las siete. Siete. Como los enanitos.

–Joder. –Esta vez fue el rubio el que se levantó como un resorte. –Que no llegamos.

–A dónde...

–Al instituto. ¡Que es lunes, Agoney!

Ah, lunes, sí. Su día preferido. Salió disparado de la cama.

–¿Qué? No, no puede ser verdad. –Empezó a recoger sus cosas. –¿Por qué no tenías la alarma puesta?

–Llevo una semana expulsado, no sé si te acuerdas. Espera. ¿Dónde vas?

Agoney le respondió de camino a pirarse de esa maldita habitación.

–Me voy a la estación. Tú vete con tu hermano.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo vas a salir así? ¡ESPERA, JODER! –Oyó la voz del rubio persiguiéndole por las escaleras. –Estás loco. Que nos va a...

–¿Pillar? –Álvaro acabó la frase por él, al final de la escalera, en la planta baja. –Joder, Raoul, no tengo ningún problema con que seas gay, pero esto...

A Agoney se le cortó la digestión que no estaba haciendo.  _El puto pijama de furry_.

–No es lo que parece. –Se apresuró a excusarse. –Es para el musical.

–Sí, Raoul me ha contado, pero que yo sepa los  _Wildcats_  son gatos. Seré viejo, pero también he visto  _High School Musical_. –Álvaro les invitó a acercarse con un gesto.– Bajad a desayunar, anda. Y tú y yo, tete, vamos a tener que hablar un momento. –Le advirtió en tono jocoso, pero inmediatamente se le cayó la sonrisa. Agoney se giró para ver qué estaba pasando. Y lo que estaba pasando era que Raoul tenía la misma cara que el día que él mismo se lo encontró en el baño. Después de la reunión del musical en la que Alfred se había ido de la lengua y le habían sacado del armario. Cara tomate, venita en la frente amenazante, ojos brillantes, y no de alegría precisamente. Ay. –¿Raoul?

Su hermano no obtuvo respuesta.

–Raoul, tío...

–Me voy a... cambiar. No quiero espantar a nadie por la calle. –Dijo Ago, mirando al rubio. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, no sin antes apretujarle el meñique con su dedo índice a Raoul para darle ánimos. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación pudo oír al rubio quejándose entre sollozos de que Álvaro no le soltaba.

Agoney aprovechó para asearse y vestirse. A los diez minutos, cuando Ago se estaba poniendo los zapatos sentado en la cama, Raoul entró en el cuarto.

–¿Estás bien?

–Perfectamente. –El chico tenía la cara hinchada, pero se movía con vitalidad por la habitación, dando saltitos y todo. Agoney decidió creerle. –Es el mejor día de mi vida.

–De nada.

Raoul se rió. Realmente él hizo eso. También le tiró su camiseta de pijama sudada a la cara.

–Baja a desayunar, va. –Le urgió mientras escarbaba en su armario. –Nos lleva mi hermano.

–Muy buena idea, Raoul. Así seguro que no nos descubren. ¿Quién podría sospechar si llegamos juntos al cole? ¿De la manita también?

–Si tuviera otra camisa maloliente te la tiraría otra vez.

–Jajá. –Agoney se levantó de la cama y casi sale de la habitación, pero se acordó de algo. –Necesito que me dejes algo para educación física. Como te imaginarás no sabía que íbamos a acabar haciendo una pijamada.

Antes de acabar la frase una sudadera amarilla y unos pantalones grises de chándal ya habían aterrizado en su careto.

–Lástima que no te hicieras la manicura ayer, –Raoul sacó la cabeza del armario. –porque quizá hasta colaba esa trola.

–Tenía los dedos ocupados.

–PÍRATE.

Le tiró más ropa, pero Ago utilizó la puerta de escudo. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Álvaro sentado en una mesa, mojando galletas María en una taza.

–Ahora sí, ya pareces un humano normal.

Agoney se quedó cortado. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar con el hermano de su............ Troy Bolton. Y menos si le picaba de esa forma.

–Por favor, siéntate. Si mi casa es prácticamente como un hotel. ¿Unas galletitas? ¿Un  _muffin_? Tenemos pastas dulces. –El canario tomó asiento lo más apartado de él que pudo y Álvaro le ofreció su taza. –¿Quieres mi colacao, Agoney?

–No, gracias. No tengo hambre. Ni creo que vuelva a tener en un millón de años. –De verdad, los nervios le habían cortado el apetito. –Además, soy más de Nesquik.

–No pasa nada, todos tenemos defectos. El novio de mi hermano no iba a ser menos. –Se comió una galleta, tan tranquilo.

–¡Novio serás tú! –A Ago le invadió una risa nerviosa. –No, espera, eso no ha sonado bien.

–Creo que estás un poco tenso.

–Es una situación bastante violenta.

–Lo que tiene conocer a la familia política.

–¡Que no somos novios!

–¿En serio? –Álvaro hizo una pausa; estaba francamente perplejo. Esto no era un pique. Lo decía en serio. –Pues este está todo el día-

–¡Te dije que le dieras de desayunar, no que te pusieras a charlar con él! –Por supuesto, Raoul tuvo que interrumpir el momento en el que iba a ser desvelada toda la verdad.

–No quiere colacao. Es rarito. No me gusta para ti.

–¡Cállate y llévanos al cole!

Álvaro sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

–Vámonos, átomos.

Raoul y Agoney le siguieron, y a medio camino del garaje el rubio le tiró del brazo.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –Le susurró, mientras seguían caminando.

–Nada. ¿Qué me tendría que haber dicho?

–Venga ya. Si tenías cara de haber visto un fantasma.

–Bueno, un fantasma no, pero sí de haber desayunado con el hermano futbolista famoso del tío que me secuestró anoche para jugar al pequeño pony.

–No es secuestro si te dejas, listillo.

Agoney le cogió de la nuca.

–Si conocieras a mi familia te quedarías con la misma cara. Tengo un chihuahua que habla.

–Uf, odio a los chihuahuas. Son feísimos.

Entonces Agoney se dio cuenta de que habían estado todo este rato terriblemente cerca, porque su campo de visión se vacío del empujón que le dio al rubio.

–Feo tú. –Se pararon al llegar al coche.

–Pero si hoy no me he peinado.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo al rubio.

–Tienes razón. –Frotó los dedos. –Ni rastro de laca.

Raoul se sopló el flequillo, que revoloteó en su frente. Qué hacía, el cabrón.

–No hagas eso.

–¿El qué? –Volvió a echarse aire. –¿Esto?

Agoney le tapó la frente de un guantazo (flojito) (MUY FLOJITO) y le echó el pelo hacia atrás, apretando.

–Au. –Se quejó Raoul.

–Qué dices, si no te he dado fuerte.

–Au.

–Venga. –Le acercó los labios a la frente y le hubiera dado un besito ahí (flojito) (MUY FLOJITO) si no fuera porque un bocinazo estalló su burbuja.

–Tortolitos, que hay que ir al cole.

Raoul y Agoney suspiraron al unísono.

***

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, aunque algo incómodo al principio. 

–Bueno, Agoney, ¿estudias? ¿trabajas? –Le preguntó Álvaro mientras giraba una rotonda.

–Estudio en el mismo instituto que Raoul. –Ago le contestó desde el asiento de atrás.

–Ah, claro, tiene sentido. ¿Y las notas?

–Mejor que las de tu hermano.

–¿Y si hacemos un intercambio? Te quedas tú, mi hermano se va. A mi madre seguro que le das una alegría.

Raoul, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, le golpeó en el hombro.

–Cállate. Mamá me quiere mucho.

–¡Tío, que estoy conduciendo!

A Agoney estos piques le hacían mucha gracia, porque le recordaban a los que tenían su hermana y él. La situación había dejado de ser terriblemente embarazosa, y ahora el canario se limitaba a reírse de ellos.

Ya casi les habían dado las nueve cuando Raoul mandó a su hermano parar, en una calle cerca del instituto.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Agoney, –El rubio se giró. –Bájate.

–¿Qué? –Contestaron los otros dos.

–No vamos a entrar juntos al instituto ni de coña. Bájate.

–Oye oye oye, –Le increpó Álvaro. –Una cosa es que me pidas que lleve a Agoney al cole porque según tú se te olvidó echarlo ayer de casa, pero otra cosa es que me pidas que lo trate como a una putilla.

–¡Eh! No le llames así.

–Raoul tiene razón. No me llames así. –Agoney se acercó a los asientos de delante. –La putilla es él.

–Dejando de lado información sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano de la que no quiero enterarme bajo ningún concepto, –Álvaro le pinchó la nariz a Raoul. –Uno tiene que hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Así que te aguantas. Y le pides perdón a Agoney por tratarlo así. –Raoul puso los ojos en blanco. –Venga.

–Perdona, Agoney, –Se disculpó el rubio, mirándole por el espejo. –por pedirte educadamente que bajes de mi coche-

–¿Tu coche? Empiezas bastante mal. Vuelve a intentarlo.

Raoul se dio la vuelta y forzó una sonrisa.

–Perdona Agoney, por querer hacerte caminar unos doscientos metros más por el bien de nuestra integridad física.

–Progresa adecuadamente. –Álvaro le dio dos palmaditas. –Venga, que llegáis tarde.

–¿Y ahora por qué no nos llevas?

–Tu hermano sacó los genes inteligentes, desde luego. Así podemos separarnos de camino. –Agoney abrió la puerta. –Muchas gracias por traernos, Álvaro.

–De nada. La próxima vez que vengas avisa y compro  _Nesquik_.

–No habrá próxima vez.

Álvaro y Agoney se rieron, pero el canario dudaba de que el futbolista hubiera sufrido un deja-vu tan bestial como el suyo.

–No tienes remedio. –Le dijo el canario cuando se quedaron solos. Raoul se adelantó, a paso apresurado. Ago subió el tono de voz. –¿Raoul, sabes que nos podríamos haber encontrado casualmente, no? Lo he pensado mejor, y tampoco hace falta hacer el show.

–Tienes razón. –Se giró y andó hacia atrás, mientras le ofrecía una mano. –Vamos de la manita.

–¡Vamos! –Agoney le tomó la palabra, y tiró de su mano, corriendo.

–¡Suéltame! –Raoul decidió en ese momento que esto se había convertido en una competición, e hizo un sprint para adelantarle. Ago casi se cae del impulso.

–Te recuerdo que a segunda tenemos Educación Física.

–Pues vamos calentando.

Obviamente se olvidaron de su pacto verbal sobre separarse por el camino, y llegaron a la puerta del instituto ahogándose. Pero Ago ganó. Otro trofeo que se llevaba a casa. La cosa es que, en la entrada nadie se fijó en ellos porque ya solo quedaban los más tardones; las miraditas les acusaron en clase. Unas miraditas muy específicas. Concretamente, las de Miriam, Nerea y Mireya. Las tres brujas, agrupadas alrededor de la mesa de Mireya, reaccionaron como un león cuando localiza a su presa. Raoul y Agoney se tropezaron el uno con el otro al dirigirse cada uno hacia su asiento.

–QUÉ HACES, GILIPOLLAS. –Raoul le empujó, guiñándole un ojo. Ago pilló la estrategia.

–MIRA MI NIÑO, ME TIENES HARTO.

Al escuchar ese apelativo, la cara del rubio se convirtió en un puto cuadro. No en plan cuadro guapo expónmelo en el Louvre, que también; sino que al oír esas dos palabrejas hizo una mueca extraña, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.  

–¿Mi niño? ¿Esa es tu forma de disimular? –Le riñó entre dientes.

–En Canarias le llamamos mi niño a todo bicho viviente, no te crezcas.

–No vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida.

Raoul le apartó de un codazo y fue a sentarse con la cabeza baja. Solo eran las nueve y ya iban 2-0. Prometía ser un gran día.

Total, que cuando Ago tomó asiento también, las amigas se dividieron el interrogatorio a los chicos. A él le tocó Nerea.

–¿Por qué vas vestido como ayer? ¿Por qué llevas tu mochilita pequeña y no la del insti? ¿Por qué estás tan despeinado? ¿Por qué habéis llegado Raoul y tú a la vez?

–No voy a dar declaraciones, gracias.

Perversa. Ese era el mejor adjetivo para describir la sonrisa de Nerea en ese momento.

–Voy vestido como ayer, –Intentó Ago. –porque uno puede repetir el outfit del domingo el lunes en el instituto. Está en las reglas no escritas de todo estudiante. Llevo la mochilita porque es más cómodo. Y voy despeinado porque... Raoul y yo nos hemos... visto, y hemos decidido enfrentarnos a una batalla a muerte por ver quién entraba antes a clase. Sí. –Guau, era buenísimo mintiendo. Estaba sorprendido de su propia labia. –Por eso él también está con pelos de loco. –Joder, si es que además lo iba hilando todo sobre la marcha. Genio. –He ganado yo. Ahí tienes tu explicación.

–Ya, claro. –Nerea le dejó el sitio de delante de Ago a Thalía, que acababa de llegar, y se sentó en el suyo, detrás de él. –Alguien se ha quedado sin contenido iFridge hoy.

–¿Qué?

–Mira, ya ha llegado la profe.

La mujer llamó la atención de los alumnos para que se callaran. Agoney fue a sacar libreta y boli de su mochila, pero entonces, se acordó; solo llevaba la muda que le había dejado Raoul para educación física, una billetera, el móvil y unos cascos. Tuvo que volver a girarse.

–¿Me dejas papel y un boli azul?

Nerea se mordió la sonrisa.

–Sabes que cuando acabe la clase me lo vas a contar igual. –Le respondió la rubia, escribiendo algo en su libreta. Arrancó el papel y se lo ofreció junto al bolígrafo.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Llevas sin conectarte al whats desde ayer a las diez. Creo que es la única forma de decírtelo, a no ser que prefieras las señales de humo.

Agoney lo cogió todo, se incorporó en el asiento y lo leyó.

_Reunión a las 7 en Cafetería Salva. Asunto: Hola Saludos (yahoorespuestas)México ((es un nombre en clave)) ¡Acuérdate de que tenemos que limpiar hoy! P.D.: Buenos días :)_

Mierda, la limpieza. Se le había olvidado por completo.

***

Durante la clase de una asignatura tan enriquecedora como Inglés, Agoney se dedicó a mirar de reojo al rubio, sentado, como siempre, en el otro extremo de su fila. Bueno, de reojo. A veces se quedaba contemplándolo descaradamente mientras cantaba  _Breaking Free_  mentalmente, o hacía una disertación mental sobre cuál era el mejor disco de Queen, cosa que solía acabar en un duelo a muerte entre  _Innuendo_  y  _A Night At The Opera_. No obstante, al contrario de lo que llevaba sucediendo desde hacía un par de semanas antes de su expulsión, Raoul no le devolvió ni una sola mirada. Agoney entrecerró sus ojos para ver si así un fenómeno parecido a la telepatía provocaba que el rubio se girara y le dedicara una sonrisa de las suyas. Sorprendentemente, no funcionó.

A segunda hora les tocaba Educación Física. Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. Después de clase, los chicos en su vestuario, sudados, o acabados de duchar, solo con una toalla cubriéndoles... todo muy anuncio de perfumes.

–¡Roi deja de hacer el helicóptero, dios santo! –Agoney llegó a tiempo para ver sólo cómo Ricky le tapaba  _eso_  con una toalla. Gracias a dios. Esa imagen mental no se la podría haber quitado en años de la cabeza.

El canario se dirigió al banco donde había dejado sus cosas, casualmente al lado de Raoul, y el rubio se apartó un poco. Qué estaba pasando aquí, a ver.

–Ten, tu sudadera. –Agoney la dobló después de quitársela y se la puso encima de su bolsa. –Gracias.

–Ya si eso grítalo a los cuatro vientos.

–Pero si nadie lo ha visto.

– _Raoouuuuuul_ , –Cepeda le abordó por detrás y al pobre le dio un espasmo del susto. Luis le puso un dedo en la nuca.  –¿Qué es ese chupetón?

–CHUPEQUÉ. –Raoul intentó contorsionar su cuello para vérselo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era, bueno. Era imposible. Probó a encontrárselo con las manos.

–Pero si estás todo rojo, bribón. ¿Qué chavalita te llevaste al catre?

–La gente es gay, Cepeda. –Le contestó Ricky.

–Ah, pensé que lo de que Raoul era gay era broma. –Admitió Luis regresando a su sitio.

–Tú sí que eres una broma. –Agoney estudió la nuca del rubio detenidamente. Ni rastro de chupetón. –Sí aquí no hay nada.

Raoul suspiró de alivio, y volvió a dejar un espacio de 10 kilómetros entre él y Agoney.

–¡MARICÓN EL ÚLTIMO EN DUCHARSE! –Exclamó Roi de camino a las duchas.

–Me parece una genial idea, Roi. –Ricky le levantó un pulgar. –No creo que Alfred, Ago, Raoul o yo queramos volver a verte la polla.

–Noto cierto olorcillo a heterofobia en la sala. No seas así. ¿Recuerdas? Todos somos humanos.  _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-._

–Como vuelvas a citar Born This Way en vano te juro que no vuelves a hacer el helicóptero en tu vida.

Ricky no estaba de coña, y Roi lo entendió bastante rápido porque entró en las duchas sin pensárselo dos veces. Le siguieron Juan Antonio, Cepeda, Alfred, y cuando lo hizo Ricky, Raoul hubiera salido disparado si no fuera porque Agoney le agarró del brazo como una urraca.

–¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

–Voy a ducharme.

–Sabes perfectamente que solo hay cinco grifos, –Se arrimó más a él e intensificó su mirada, con lo que Raoul se cagó en los pantalones un pelín más. –Qué te pasa.

–No me pasa nada.

–Pues bésame.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Aquí?

–Aquí.

–¿Y si... y si no quiero?

–¿Cómo que no?

–Que no me da la gana. –Raoul arrugó la nariz. Estaban discutiendo como dos niños chicos. Otra vez.

–¡Pues yo tampoco quiero ahora! –Justo en ese momento, salió Roi, que ya había terminado. –Yo tampoco quiero... quiero ver Supervivientes, pero qué remedio, Fama no lo está siguiendo ni dios.

–Eso es porque es de una privada. –Argumentó Roi mientras se vestía, y Raoul se le escapó entre las manos aprovechando el despiste. Entró en las duchas.

Agoney se dio un manotazo en la cara.

–Tío, no te tortures. Ni que fuera culpa tuya. –Le consoló el gallego.

–No lo es, no. Pero no sé qué le pasa.

–A ver, es que sin Rafa Méndez el programa pierde bastante.

–Será eso lo que nos falta. –Agoney suspiró. –Rafa Méndez.

***

Total, que la siguiente hora se la pasaron igual. Raoul no daba bola a los piques de Ago ni a tiros. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que todo había empezado cuando cruzaron la puerta del instituto. Así que el cerebro de Agoney no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer que elaborar una sólida teoría, que versaba sobre cómo Raoul había perdido el interés que presentaba en él después de.... Vamos, que ya le había chupado la polla y no quería saber nada más de él. No es que el canario esperara que Raoul se pusiera de rodillas y le pidiera matrimonio. No. Pero, ¿y si no le había gustado? ¿Y si Agoney no había estado a la altura?  ¿Y si? ¿Y si?

–Cállate.

–¿Qué?

–Espera. ¿Dije eso en alto? –Agoney se masajeó las sienes. El ruido del patio le sentó como una bofetada; había estado en su propio mundo un buen rato.

–Estás muy raro. ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado o no? –Nerea insistió por decimocuarta vez.

–No.

–Pero-

El canario la dejó con la palabra en la boca y marchó a una esquina del patio a escuchar canciones melancólicamente. Se puso  _Pem Pem_  en repeat.

_Ay, ya me cansé_   
_Ya no quiero más, me aburriste_   
_Elettra se va, baby_   
_La fiesta se acabó_   
_Apaga todo_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Vale, no. Eso había sido una exageración. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo de hormigón, contemplando a Raoul mientras jugaba al fútbol, y se sentía patetiquísimo. Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Lo que tendría que hacer era levantarse, secarse las lágrimas imaginarias y ponerle verde con sus amigas. La terapia de todos los adolescentes. Pero, como diría Miriam, que la gusta a ella un drama. Por lo que se quedó en el puesto, replanteándose cómo había llegado hasta este punto con Raoul y recordando imágenes de la noche anterior.

La próxima vez que volvieron a tener algún tipo de interacción fue en la limpieza, después de que Noemí les reuniera en la sala de música.

–¿Agoney, puedes dejar de mirar nostálgicamente la ventana y atender un momento? –El chico obedeció y se incorporó al círculo que se había formado alrededor de la directora. –Bien. Esta es la llave de cuarto de mantenimiento. –Valoró unos segundos a quién dársela antes de entregársela a Nerea. –Ahí tenéis todo lo necesario. Venga, a currar. Cuando acabéis quiero ver todas esas manicuras estropeadas.

Salió del aula y Miriam se puso al mando.

–Como hay tanto trabajo, lo hemos repartido así. Mireya y yo limpiaremos esta clase. Ricky, Mimi y Nerea los pasillos de cada piso. Y Raoul y Agoney, los lavabos.

–¿Por qué nosotros los lavabos? –Protestó el rubio.

–Por si a Agoney le entra otro retortijón y tú le tienes que ayudar. –Mireya se puso una mano en la boca al reírse. Agoney se escondió detrás de Ricky.

–Oye, que si quieres ya limpio yo los lavabos. –Se ofreció Mimi. –No me importa.

– _Beyoncé is rising_. –Apuntó Ricky.

–Pues me harías un fav-

–No me parece bien. –Ago no podía permitir este cambio de papeles. –Yo tampoco quiero hacer los lavabos, y qué pasa, ¿que aquí nadie va a hacer los lavabos?

–Pero si nadie está diciendo eso. –Le aclaró Mimi. –Yo te ayudo.

–Esto es una injusticia. Ya es suficientemente injusto que estemos aquí, como para que encima-

–Vale vale Agoney, lo hemos pillado, quieres que Raoul pringue contigo. –Miriam le interrumpió. –Está bien. No hay cambios.

Raoul le estaba mirando, y cuando Agoney se dio cuenta, le giró la cara.  _Jooooooooooo_  pensó el canario.

Fueron a buscar los utensilios de limpieza, y a ellos dos les tocaron todas las escobillas. Luego, se separaron en los grupos que había establecido Miriam. Llegaron a los baños de la planta baja, sí, donde el famoso chantaje, y se quedaron delante de las dos puertas.

–Deberíamos echar a suertes quién limpia el de chicas. –Sugirió Raoul.

–Sí.

Agoney esperó dos segundos para escabullirse dentro, y el rubio le siguió.

–No se vale. –Raoul le dio en el culo con una de las dos escobillas que llevaba. Qué.

–¿Qué haces?

–Nada. –Le dio un par de veces más flojito, y Ago dejó caer la fregona y el cubo que sostenía. –¿Qué pasa?

–... ¿Tú sabrás?

–¿Yo sabré el qué?

Agoney estaba confundido. Muy confundido. ¿A qué se debía este cambio de actitud?

– _Tú_  sabrás. –Recogió el cubo del suelo y se puso a llenarlo de agua.

–¿Por qué estás enfadado ahora?

Agoney gruñó. No entendía a qué estaba jugando el rubio. El agua seguía cayendo.

–¿Me vas a contestar?

–No.

–Deja de hacer la ridícula. Deja el show ya. –Raoul volvió a golpearle las nalgas, y Agoney dio un saltito. –Te has puesto así... ¿por esto?

–Para. –Agoney cerró el grifo.

–No. –Ahora le daba repetidamente. –Hasta que no me digas qué pasa.

–Raoul, tengo un cubo lleno de agua. Yo tendría cuidado con lo que haces.

–No serías capaz.

–¿Que no? –Se giró, con el cubo cogido entre las manos.

–No. –Ago lo levantó, haciendo un amago de tirárselo, y Raoul se cagó un poquito en los pantalones. –...Porque confío en ti.

–Pues confías mal. –Y...

 _Plof_.

–ME CAGO EN TODA TU RAZA AGONEY DE LOS HUEVOS. –El canario había dejado caer el cubo en la cabeza de Raoul, así que al gritar hacía un eco de lo más desternillante. –NO TE RÍAS, SUBNORMAL.

El rubio se lo quitó, se secó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y empezó su venganza con las escobillas. Agoney, al principio, se encogió por instinto para protegerse de los golpes.

–Estás dando duro, capullo.

–ME ACABAS DE TIRAR UN CUBO DE AGUA. –Le atizó más fuerte. Agoney se hartó, atrapó las dos escobillas por los mangos y tiró de Raoul hacia él.

–Tú a mí no me comes la polla, me ignoras todo el día y te quedas tan pancho.

Raoul le mantuvo la mirada unos diez largos segundos hasta que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

–¿De qué te ríes ahora?

–¿Era eso?

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Contesta.

Agoney bajó la cabeza a modo de claudicación.

–Claro que era eso, tonto.

Al oír la respuesta, parece que el rubio no tuvo otra idea mejor que golpearle la mejilla con una escobilla.

–Asqueroso de mierda. –Agoney se dirigió al grifo, para lavarse la cara.

–Ay, lo siento, lo siento, ha sido sin querer. –El canario oyó cómo se acercaba por detrás. –Esta ha sido sin querer, de verdad. –Cuando Agoney se giró, Raoul le estaba observando con un puchero en la boca. Le ofreció la mano. –¿En paz?

Ago la miró con cara de asco.

–No. Hasta que no me expliques qué te pasaba hoy.

–No me pasaba nada.

–¿Entonces por qué me ignorabas?

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Estamos en el instituto. Se supone que la gente no debe saber... –El rubio les señaló. –Esto. ¿No?

–¿Y qué es... esto? –Agoney le imitó. –¿Qué somos?

–Somos  _Wildcats_ , Ago.

–Eres...  _argh_.  

–¿Pero en serio estabas preocupado? Qué mono. ¿Qué pensabas, que ya no me gustabas?

Agoney puso los ojos en blanco.

–No. ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso? Ya sé que te gusto, si soy irresistible. Espera. ¿Te gusto? –Abrió la poca fingiendo sorpresa.

–No tanto como yo a ti.

–Pero en serio. ¿Te gustó lo de anoche?

–Para nada. Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida. 0/10 wouldn't bang again. Fue tan horrible que no es como si te arrastrara prácticamente a la ducha para la segunda ronda.

 _Jiji_. Si lo hizo.

–Entonces, ¿no te pasa nada?

–Que no, pesado. Solo que no quiero que se enteren... los demás.

–¿Te da miedo?

–No, no no no no. Miedo, de qué. Lo hago porque piensan que nos odiamos. ¿No lo hacíamos por eso?

–Te da miedo.

–Que no. ¡Tú tampoco quieres que se sepa!

–Bueno. –Agoney se acordó de la conversación que tuvieron con Amaia en el lavabo de al lado. Entonces, le aterrorizaba la idea de que sus amigas se enteraran. Ahora, se lo olían de lejos, y suponía que el resto del instituto tardaría poco en enterarse. Algo había cambiado. –Tampoco... tampoco me importaría tanto. Quizá...

–Agoney. Por favor. –Le cogió de las manos. –No lo puede saber nadie. Y nadie, es nadie. Ni Marina, ni Alfred, ni Miriam, ni Nerea. Sobre todo Nerea.

–¿Y Mireya?

Raoul se mordió la sonrisa.

–Mireya ya... Mireya ya lo sabe. –Agoney resopló. –¡Es como mi hermana! No podía no contárselo.

–Nerea también es como mi hermana. –Le dio capirotazo con los dedos en la frente.

–¡Au! ¿Por qué siempre me das en la frente?

–Porque es lo que tengo al alcance, como eres tan bajito. –Ago acunó la cara de Raoul entre sus manos. Todavía estaba algo mojada. –Qué quejica eres, mi niño. –Tenía que admitir que eso último se lo había llamado a propósito; pero también poso un beso allí donde le había asestado ese golpe tan mortal.

Raoul se puso rojo.

–¡Que no me llames así! No estamos aún en ese nivel de la relación.

–¿Aún? –Ago rio. –Madre mía, señor "no habrá próxima vez". Aún. –Lo repetía para asimilarlo.

–Cállame un rato que solo digo tonterías.

–Es mi trabajo.

Le dio otro beso en la punta de la nariz, luego en la comisura de sus labios, y finalmente, suave como la brisa de verano o un capítulo de Alvarito, se atrevió con su boca. Cuando se separaron, portaban una sonrisa bien estúpida los dos.

–¿No vamos a seguir limpiando, no?

–Ya es tarde para empezar. –Raoul volvió a juntarles.

–¿Habéis desinfectado las escobillas con lejía antes de guardarlas, no? –Miriam les preguntó cuando salían del instituto, una vez acabada la "limpieza".

–Claro, ¿por quién nos tomas?

–No somos tan guarros. –Remató Raoul. Luego, le guiñó un ojo, solo para Agoney. Y aunque fuera el gesto más pequeño del mundo, Ago se sintió extrañamente reconfortado.

–Por cierto, Raoul, ¿por qué tienes el pelo mojado?

***

Al llegar a Cafetería Salva se encontraron que Amaia, Alfred, Aitana, Ana Guerra y Roi ya les esperaban tomándose sus respectivas bebidas. Miriam se inclinó para darle un beso a Amaia y se sentó al lado suyo.

–Ay, Alfred, que me ha dado un beso. –La pamplonesa fardó con una cara de embobada que no podía con ella.

Mimi le acarició el pelo a Ana y le plantó un beso en la mejilla; Nerea, simplemente, abrazó a Aitana de lado. Raoul y Agoney se miraron de reojo.

–¿Madre mía, soy la única que está soltera? –Se lamentó Mireya, tomando asiento.

–Yo también. –Le contestó Roi.

–No, gracias.

–Yo también estoy soltero, –Se apresuró Agoney. –Pero siempre nos quedará #1MesConVicente, eh, Alfred. –Aunque dijera el nombre de uno de los catalanes, obviamente, estaba pensando en el otro. Raoul pilló la indirecta y le pellizcó el dorso de la mano debajo de la mesa, a lo que Ago respondió atrapando uno de sus pies entre los suyos. El rubio no se soltó.

–Bien, doy comienzo a la primera reunión post-Noemigate de Hola Saludos yahoorespuestas México: El Sabotaje. –Anunció Miriam, y todos dieron una palmada. –Os hemos reunido aquí porque como ya sabréis, hemos decidido continuar con el... plan.

–Hola, chicos, ¿qué os pongo? –Se acercó el camarero a tomarles nota.

–Lo de siempre, Martí. –Contestó la gallega.

–¿Vosotros os creéis que me acuerdo de lo que pedís cada uno de vosotros? Las únicas bebidas que me sé son las de Amaia y Aitana.

–Ay, ¿en serio Martí? –Amaia le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Sí, porque venís aquí cada día.

–Buah, se sabe nuestros nombres, Aitana.

–Debemos ser muy especiales para ti, Martí. –Dijo la moñeca, muy ilusionada.

–Sí. Especialmente pesadas. Venga, qué queréis los demás.

Pidieron los que faltaban y marchó a preparar las bebidas.

–Bueno. Prosigamos. –Continuó Miriam. –Hemos tenido que hacer algunos ajustes. Obviamente ya no tenemos la sala de música a nuestra disposición, pero Raoul nos deja su casa, que es bastante grande. Y Marina nos ha ofrecido la ayuda del ENCDJDEL para lo que necesitemos. El único inconveniente que tenemos es que solo nos quedan dos semanas para ensayar, claro.

–¿¡Solo dos semanas!? –Agoney exclamó.

–Bueno, un poco más.

El canario miró a los demás; ¿Nadie más estaba extrañado? ¿En serio?

–¿Soy el único que no sabía esto?

–Sí. –Le contestaron todos al unísono.

–¿Se puede saber por qué no me habían dicho nada?

–La fecha estaba fijada desde hacía dos semanas, al menos. ¿Y no has visto los carteles esta mañana al entrar al instituto?

–...No...

–Claro que no. –Afirmó Nerea.

–En fin. Pues eso. Tenemos hasta el jueves de la semana que viene no, la otra, para sabotear el musical.

–¿Alguien ha dicho sabotear el musical? –Martí le sirvió el té a la directora.

–¡No! No. –Se apresuró a rectificar Amaia. –Miriam ha dicho saborear el  _pussycat_.

Todos intentaron aguantarse, excepto la gallega, que empezó a reírse como una desquiciada.

–Sí. Nos gusta lamer mininos. –Miriam golpeó la mesa de la risa.  

–Lo pregunto en serio. –Martí dejó la bandeja con el resto de bebidas en la mesa de al lado y se sentó con los chicos. –¿Estáis planeando arruinar el musical de primavera?

–Arruinarlo no. –Le corrigió Ago. –Mejorarlo.

–Lo que sea. Yo os ayudo.

–Já, muy gracioso, Martí. Otra de tus bromitas. Ahora, por favor, déjanos continuar con la succión de felinos. –Miriam le despachó.  

–Lo digo totalmente en serio. Es mi sueño. Y soy el único que os puede ayudar.

–¿Y tú quién eres?

–¿Yo? –Se acercó más a ellos, intententando crear un ambiente más íntimo. –Bueno, os lo puedo contar. Pero tenéis que prometerme que no se lo diréis a nadie, y que me dejaréis ayudar.

–Desembucha, que la intriga me está matando. –Le urgió Mireya.

–Me llamo Martí. Martí Rubira.

–¿Rubira? ¿Como Tinet Rubira? –Le preguntó Amaia. –¿Qué sois? ¿Cousins?

–¡Amaia, por favor! –Exclamó Alfred. –¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Esos ojos? ¿Ese acento catalán que te penetra en los adentros? ¿Ese sarcasmo hábil e irritante? ¡Es él! ¡Es el Tinet Rubira del pasado!

A estas alturas la expresión de Martí gritaba  _quién me ha mandado a mí a meterme en este embrollo con este atajo de criajos_.

–¡Soy su hijo! ¡Su maldito hijo! Ni que fuera tan difícil.  _Mare meva_.

–Al menos he acertado en lo de catalán.

–Alfred, cállate. –Miriam parecía más interesada con el tema, de golpe. –Por favor, Martí, explícate.

El camarero se recostó en la silla.

–Soy Martí Rubira Freixas. Estoy graduado en International Business por la Universitat Pompeu Fabra, también estuve de intercambio bilateral en la Universidad Politécnica de Shenzen, China. Sé hablar, de manera fluída, catalán, castellano, inglés, francés y chino mandarín. También estudié en Google-

–¿Puedes dejar de fardar e ir al grano? –Le interrumpió Raoul.

–No estoy fardando, es parte de la narrativa. La cosa es que, todos esos títulos no son nada en comparación a todo lo que sé sobre Tinet Rubira i Castellà. Mi padre. El que me desheredó. Por lo que quiero vengarme.

–Oye, una pregunta. –Intervino Miriam. –¿Tinet en catalán, es un diminutivo, no? ¿De qué?

–De Martí. Martinet.

A la gallega eso le hizo mucha gracia.

– _Martinet._

–Mi teoría se afianza. Se llaman igual. –Aseguró Alfred. –Yo no me fiaría.

–¿Soy el único que no sabe quién es Tinet Rubira? –Agoney llevaba todo este rato esperando a que alguien lo explicara.

–Tinet Rubira es... Es la mano que mece la cuna. Noemí y Manu son meras marionetas a las que mi padre hace bailar como si su alma les perteneciera.

–Coño, qué profundo. Y yo sin haberme enterado.

–¿Y qué propones, Martí II? –Miriam insistió.

–Vosotros sois meros productos para mi padre, con una etiqueta del precio al que os va a vender al mejor postor o discográfica. Y el producto con más valor, es el que viene con parejita. El tesoro de mi padre sois vosotros dos, amigos. –Señaló a Alfred y Amaia.

–¡Me has llamado amiga! Pero... ¿Nosotros? –Amaia miró a Alfred, y le apretujó la cara con una mano, por lo que al chico se le quedó cara de besugo. –Si somos unos pringados.

–Valéis más de lo que creéis. Por eso, la clave de sabotear el musical está en ellos. En la carpeta.

Después de un rato en silencio, expectantes, Aitana dijo con una vocecilla:

–¿Y qué hacemos?

–Simple. Si  _Almaia_  es la clave, la raíz, la base sobre la que se sostiene este musical... hay que matar a  _Almaia_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, gracias por leer etc espero que os haya gustado <3
> 
> Ahora vamos al meollo. Lamento anunciaros (esto está quedando muy dramático y solo llevo dos palabras) que este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo de HSA.
> 
> Lo de sacar Pem Pem en el fic ha sido mi peak es que no puedo continuarlo todo lo que pueda seguir escribiendo será basura. Vale, en serio. Había escrito varios párrafos justificándome, pero lo consulté con la almohada y me di cuenta de que no hacía falta. Me habéis tratado siempre muy bien, lectores míos. Aunque a veces me haya agobiado, creo que ha sido provocado por mi estado mental más que por vuestros comentarios en sí. El 99'99% de feedback y el trato que me habéis dado siempre han sido los correctos. Por eso, quiero pensar que no necesitáis 3 párrafos dándoos la chapa sobre lo que me pasa y que no estoy obligada a nada blablablabla. Igualmente siempre me podéis preguntar en el CC, que eso no quita que me encante hablar de mí misma. 
> 
> Espero que lo entendáis. Tengo la sensación de que el último capítulo será un señor monstruo, así que quizá lo parto en dos. No sé ajknsj ya os iré contando por twitter. Un beso muy grande y os cuero!!! Eso sí, esta Semana Santa me la voy a tomar de vacaciones, así que no me preguntéis cuando actualizo :____) <333333.


	10. High School Amigas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agoney arderá en el infierno!!!! Raoul le lleva a caballito y descubrimos el user de la niña Nerea en ao3. Y Cristina Cifuentes, cómo no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Esta vez sí. Si no has estado atento a Twitter las últimas semanas te vas a perder. Y mucho. Read at your own risk.
> 
> A mi Fórmula Maricona particular, Luis y Cris; a María, a Alba y a Laura. ❤

──────────

**PARTE I: INFIERNO**

──────────

  
–Capullo.

–¡Gilipollas!

–... Apamplao'.

–Tu madre es una-

–¡Oye! ¡Mucho  _feminist_ , mucho  _feminist_!

–Vale, chicos, está bien. –Raoul se puso en medio de Alfred y Amaia. –Creo que habéis ensayado lo suficiente.

–¿No estoy siendo demasiado agresivo? –Preguntó el catalán, al que la idea parecía que aún no le convencía.

–No, no. El drama siempre viene bien. –Agoney le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, pero Alfred frunció el entrecejo. –Si no te lo crees, lo siento, aquí los expertos en peleas dramáticas somos nosotros.

–Tienes razón. Igualmente... ¿Podríamos ensayar otra vez?

Raoul resopló, y se dirigió a la pared del lavabo donde llevaban recostados él y Ago la última media hora.

–Creo que ahora entendéis lo difícil que es para nosotros el día a día. El amor se puede fingir, ¿pero el odio? Eso sí que es complicado.

–¿Estás diciendo que vosotros... fingís? –Le respondió Amaia, rápida como una gacela.

–No no no  _no_ , –Se apresuró en excusarse Agoney. –Que lo sacan todo de contexto. Se refiere a que el fuego interior que nosotros sentimos, es más difícil de manejar, y que precisamente-

–Agoney, no sé para qué te esfuerzas, –Le interrumpió Alfred. –Si los dos ya sabemos que vosotros estáis...

–¿No queríais ensayar? –Cortó Raoul las niñerías. –¡Venga, acción!

La parejita del instituto por excelencia se volvió a preparar, y Raoul puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, cuando miró de reojo a Ago se tuvo que morder una sonrisa.

–¡Capullo!

–¡Gilipollas!

Llevaban todo el recreo así, jugando a buscarse, mientras  _Almaia_  se peleaban. Aunque tendrían que centrarse: era el gran día, el día de la gran  _performance_. No, no era el día M (día Musical). Era el día X. O día C. El día Carpeta. Y es que cuando Martí dijo que la clave estaba en  _matar a Almaia_ , lo decía en serio. Y lo iban a hacer por todo lo alto. Una discusión al salir de clase, con todos los profesores presentes: y sobre todo, con Noemí Galera y Manu Guix. Los tortolitos habían estado practicando desde el lunes con Raoul y Agoney para que les instruyeran en el arte de la discusión, o como le llamaba Amaia, en el de la riña matrimonial (eso no era algo que Agoney tolerara, lo recogemos en el fic por el bien de la preservación de la libertad de expresión). Según la opinión pública, Raoul y Ago eran los perfectos maestros, y no estaban equivocados. Gracias a ambos,  _Almaia_  pudieron implementar sus habilidades de disputa y daban todo un espectáculo.

–¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Ni a ti ni a tu estúpida trompeta!

–Es un  _trombón_.

–Lo que sea. Me voy con Miriam.

–Ey ey ey... ¿Cómo que con Miriam? ¡Corten! ¡Eso no estaba en el guión! Aquí solo puede quedar una carpeta. Ya lo sabes.

Amaia jugaba con su pelo, remolona.

–Jo, lo siento. Es que me hacía ilusión decirlo.

Por fin, sonó el timbre. Agoney dio una palmada.

– _C'est fini._ Muy bien, lo harán genial. Estoy seguro. –Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que pasasen. –A clase.

–Que te lo has creído. –Alfred se cruzó de brazos. –Tú lo que quieres es quedarte aquí con Raoul.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Pues pasa tú primero.

–...No quiero.

–¡Ves!

–¿Por qué no me dejan tener algo bonito?

–Porque me pongo celoso. –Alfred le guiñó un ojo, o se le atascó al parpadear.

– _Uuuuuuhhhh._  –Amaia les silbó. –Me encanta esta narrativa.

–A mí no.

–Tranquilo Raoul, vamos a enrollarnos tú y yo en los lavabos. –Ante el cometario de la pamplonesa, Raoul miró a Ago pidiendo auxilio.

–Venga, vámonos todos de aquí. –Anunció Ago, con un suspiro final. El rubio se le acercó de camino a su aula y con un roce de manos intentó reconfortar al canario.

–Lo recuperaremos... luego. –Le dijo en un susurro, y la barriga de Agoney se estremeció por la anticipación. Enseguida se toparon con más alumnos, y tuvieron que apartarse.

–No les _spoileemos_. –Le murmuró Ago, y parecieron dos críos riéndose de la verruga en la nariz de su nueva profesora de matemáticas. Agoney estaba harto de cómo le hacía sentir este niñato. Pero eso lo dejaremos para otro párrafo: y es que ahora notaréis que os falta información. Que no entendéis de qué están hablando los pencos estos. No os rasguéis las vestiduras aún. Pisemos el acelerador y avancemos al momento C, justo al final de las clases.  
*  
_–Necesitáis que mi padre se entere de que habéis cortado. –Martí les estaba explicando su plan improvisado el lunes pasado cuando Amaia propuso:_

_–Pues lo haremos de manera dramática delante de todo el instituto._

_–Tampoco es necesario._

_–Sí es._  
*  
Alfred, Amaia y Agoney estaban reunidos en el pasillo, vigilando la futura escena del crimen: la entrada principal del instituto. Estaban esperando a que Noemí, Manu y algún profesor más que habían ido a buscar con alguna excusa sus compañeros aparecieran por ahí, y así empezar la acción. Eventualmente, Aitana trajo a la directora y a Guix de la manita hasta el  _hall_  con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Dios bendiga su "ángel".

 _–_ Bien, llegó el momento, Agoney. –Anunció Alfred, con cara de circunstancias.

–Vamossssss. –Amaia salió corriendo a su particular  _ring_.

El catalán le agarró la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la frente al canario.

–Suerte en lo tuyo, compañero. Que nos sigan las luces.

Y siguió a la pamplonesa. Ago había dejado de intentar entenderlos hacía ya mucho.

–Capullo.

–¡Gilipollas!

Las primeras líneas de diálogo, el pistoletazo de salida. Y la mente de Ago desconectó de golpe. Los nervios en el estómago, la respiración ligeramente agitada. Porque ahora le tocaba a él.

–¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Ni a ti ni a tu estúpida trompeta!

Porque Martí no solo les dijo que tenían que matar a  _Almaia_.

–¡No es una trompeta!  
*  
– _Si queréis que esto funcione, debéis poner a otra carpeta en su lugar._

_–¿Otra carpeta?_

_–Otra pareja. Ya os lo explico luego. La cuestión es que lo que le interesa a mi padre es lo que venda y lo que venden, son las carpetas. –El camarero les paseó su mirada por el grupo de adolescentes, y cuando llegó a Aitana la fijó en ella. –Y los que más venden son Aitana... y Cepeda._

_–Ni se os ocurra, o sea. –La catalana rechazó su oferta rápidamente. –No._

_–Tranquilo, Martí. –Miriam se levantó del asiento. –Tenemos nuestra propia "carpeta" para el musical._  
*  
–¡Ey! –Agoney se coló dentro del corrillo que se había formado alrededor de Amaia y Alfred, con Noemí y Manu en primera fila. Actuando lo mejor que pudo, siguió. –No se peleen, muchachos.

–...Eso... –Raoul salió del otro extremo del círculo al escenario, con la voz cinco octavas más agudas. –No os... peleéis.

Madre mía, si casi se había tenido que apuntar sus líneas en la mano. Pero estaba tan rojo y tan nervioso, delante de medio instituto y claustro. Qué ternura.  _Agoney céntrate_. Prosigamos.

–¿Dos chicos LGBT dándonos lecciones sobre cómo llevar una relación de manera saludable? –Alfred inquirió al aire. –¡Me parece muy correcto! ¡Sois los indicados! Seguro que vuestra relación es de lo más sana.

El público exclamó un sonoro  _ohhhh_  al oír la palabra "relación".

–¡Sí, eso ha dicho! –Saltó Amaia, pasándose por el forro el guion y animando al público. –Relación.

 _Ohhh. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_  se preguntaba la multitud.  _¡Son novios!_  gritó una voz muy parecida a la de Nerea. Después de un momento de  _cringe_  máximo, Agoney reunió las agallas para pronunciar las malditas palabras.

–Sí, somos p-

–MUY BUENOS AMIGOS.

Raoul no le dejó acabar. Madre mía, lo iba a asesinar con sus propias manos. Llevaban cuatro días planeando esto. Sí: Miriam les había propuesto como pareja sustituta de  _Almaia_.  
*  
_–¿Si ya lo somos, no? En plan, no somos pareja. Bajo ningún concepto. Pero o sea, en el musical sí. ¿No? –Raoul miraba a todos lados al dar su respuesta._

_–Ya. Pero os tenéis que vender como una pareja real. –Insistió Martí. –Como los famosos cuando "salen" juntos para promocionar una película._

_–¿Qué dices? No. Ni en broma._

_–¡Va! Sí, será divertido. –Agoney le dio un codazo al rubio, quitándole importacia. –Y son diez días. Va, si a estas alturas lo que no hayamos hecho ya..._

_Raoul le propinó tal pisotón que se hizo daño al morderse la lengua para ahogar el grito._  Hijidipiti _le recriminó por lo bajini._

 _–Va, un último sacrificio, Raoul._ – _Miriam le suplicó con las manos._  – _Por favor. Hazlo por el musical._

_–¿Estáis seguros de que esto servirá para algo?_

_–Seguro. –Afirmó Martí. –Pero os tenéis que vender muy bien._

_–Por el musicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. –Miriam le puso cara de cachorrito._ Por el musicaaaaaaaaaal,  _repitieron los demás al unísono. El rubio miró incrédulo a Ago cuando le escuchó, y el canario le acarició la rodilla por debajo de la mesa para calmarlo._

–... _Por el musical_. –Raoul dio su brazo a torcer.

_–Muy bien. Cada vez eres más rápido cediendo. –Miriam se sentó a su lado y le abrazó de lado. Agoney sonrió para sí mismo. Era gracias a él._

_–¡Me encantan los fake dating aus!_

_–¿Qué dices, Nerea?_

_–Nada, nada._

– _Igualmente, tampoco será para tanto._ – _Aclaró Miriam._  – _Un par de besos en la mejilla, como mucho._  
*  
Al final decidieron que lo mejor era rematar la actuación del día C con un beso, porque sino la interpretación quedaría muy sosa. Raoul no paró de quejarse los siguientes días.  _Joder, solo falta que nos pidan que nos la chupemos ahí delante de todo el mundo_.  _Seguro que no sirve para nada y pasan de nosotros_. Agoney le mandaba a callar. A pesar de las quejas de Miriam, en los ensayos del día C con Alfred y Amaia no se besaban, pero ya practicaban ellos lo suficiente en privado. Y Raoul le prometió al canario, cada vez que la inseguridad le invadía, que no se echaría para atrás. Que lo harían. Que las pelucas de todo el instituto acabarían en Saturno.

–MUY BUENOS AMIGOS.

–Amigos de qué. –Contestó la voz de Nerea.

–Agoney, –Alfred se acercó a susurrarle cuando los ojos de todos estaban en Raoul. – _Ves_  y cómele la boca.

El canario se fijó en él. Parecía una caricatura de sí mismo, solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas como un tren de vapor. Ago se dirigió hacia el rubio lentamente, tanteando el terreno, y el otro le miró implorando piedad. Una retahíla de  _no no no no_  acompañó a Agoney hasta que llegó a él, le rozó de la mano y observó sus labios.

Y quizá en un mundo paralelo donde aún se odiaran, ahora mismo Agoney cogía y le comía la boca por el bien de la carpeta y el musical (y por joderle, más que nada).

Pero en este lo apartó de la multitud tirándole del brazo hasta que llegaron a una zona más apartada.

–Gracias. –Dijo Raoul, después de dos minutos en silencio.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Sabes que vamos a tener que actuar delante de un montón de gente y lo más importante, Mónica Naranjo?

Entonces, el rubio se giró y se empezó a dar golpes contra la pared con la cabeza.

–¡Oye! –Ago le agarró por los hombros. –Lo siento. No quería agobiarte. Ven. –Le rodeó con los brazos, y Raoul se resistió al abrazo en tensión.

–No, lo siento yo. No soy capaz... de hacerlo.

–Sí que eres, pero te cuesta un poco. Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en el sabotaje. –Eso le quedó un poco demasiado  _deep_ , así que reculó como pudo. –Juntos con Miriam, Nerea, Amaia...

–Y contigo. –Raoul, después de echar por tierra su excusa, respiró entrecortadamente y se relajó al fin, cediendo al abrazo.

–Y conmigo. –Se quedaron así, aferrados el uno al otro, durante un rato. Olvidándose de dónde estaban, y de con quién. Olvidándose tanto que un sonido de cámara les pilló desprevenidos. Ago se quedó helado. Otra foto.

Espera. Y había un montón de gente más alrededor.

–Me va a dar un mal. –El rubio se quedó congelado. Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, la multitud que se había congregado a su alrededor se disolvió.

–¡Y la próxima vez, aprended a quitarle el sonido a los móviles antes de hacer una foto! –Les recriminó Ago.

Miriam y Nerea salieron de entre la peña y se acercaron, la gallega aplaudiéndoles.

–Creía que nos ibais a dejar en la estacada, pero no sabía que teníais esto planeado. A Alfred y a Amaia casi les da algo. Muy bien. Objetivo C: Completado. Ahora a esperar los resultados.

Agoney al principio no entendía nada, hasta que recordó que nadie excepto dos personas sabía lo suyo. Y que por lo tanto, Miriam habría sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

–Pero aquí no estaban Noemí y Manu, ¿no? –Agoney juraría que se habían quedado con  _Almaia_.

–Tranquilo, ¿la persona que os ha hecho la foto? Es quien lleva el informer del instituto.

–¿Qué es un informer? –Preguntó el canario.

–¿Es sarcasmo? –Le respondió Raoul.

–No, no sé lo que es.

–Es que siempre haces esas preguntas sarcásticamente. Un informer es una página en una red social que cuelga confesiones anónimas de un instituto, una universidad... En el instituto están en Instagram. ¿En serio no los conoces? Si fueron los que espolearon el  _cepoigate_.

–No entiendo la mitad de palabras que utilizas, Raoul, pero gracias, creo que ya sé de lo que hablas. Y Nerea, ¿cómo sabes quién lo lleva?

–¿Hay algo que no sepa Nerea? Vaya mariliendre.

–Creo que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra, Raoul. –Le sonrió la catalana. –Pero sí, lo soy.

–¿Por qué estamos discutiendo aquí cuando podríamos estar discutiendo  _mientras_  comemos? –Si algo había descubierto Agoney estas últimas semanas, es que su Troy Bolton de metro y medio era un glotón.

–Nadie está discutiendo, cariño.

–Eh, muy bien esa improvisación. –Apuntó Miriam. Al menos sus amigas seguían ciegas ante sus deslices momentáneos.

–Sí, improvisación. –Ago le pasó un brazo por los hombros al rubio. –Dame un besito, chiquitín.

–No me llames así en tu vida. No soy chiquitín.

–Sí lo eres. –Respondió Nerea.

–Métete en tus asuntos.

–Eso, eres una invasiva. –Por una vez, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, aunque fuera para picar un poco a su amiga.

–Estáis amargadísimos. A ver cuando cardáis y se os quita la tontería. –Nerea intentó taparse su risa burlona con una mano y echó a correr, presumiblemente hacia el comedor.

Agoney le dio un caderazo a Raoul.

–Eso, Troy Bolton, a ver cuando "cardamos". –Y empezó a caminar, pero mirando hacia atrás, para no perderse la reacción de  _tierratrágame_  de Raoul. Le sorprendió: se limitó a ofrecerle una peineta.

–¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?

–Desde que tú y Amaia también lo sois.

–Agoney. Cállate. –Le mandó Raoul.

–¿Y si no quiero?

Se paró, y le dedicó un movimiento de cejas desafiante.

–Te vas a cagar.

Raoul le persiguió hasta que consiguió alcanzarle y dejarle atrás.

–¡No os lesionéis! ¡Sois los actores principales! ¡LOS PRINCIPALES! –Gritaba Miriam. Agoney de repente se sintió cansado.

–Hola, –Javier Calvo le interrumpió en su carrera. –¿Quieres un poco de agua?

–Vale.

–Ven.

***

Al día siguiente, Agoney iba en el bus de camino al instituto, llegaba tarde y estaba aburrido. Como no tenía mejor que hacer, se puso a leer los mensajes que tenía atrasados del grupo del sabotaje en  _Whatsapp_.

     

El chico fue a comprobar el Instagram del informer; efectivamente, eran ellos, abrazados, con las caras a centímetros y algún que otro comentario. Unos 100. Y la foto llevaba desde las cuatro de la madrugada colgada.

     

Agoney se río con los comentarios, especialmente con los que les acusaban de montajistas. Les hizo una captura y casi se las envía a Raoul, añadiendo "nuestros primeros haters<3".  _Too soon_. Optó por preguntarle cómo estaba, simplemente.

     

Iba a responderle que no le llamara pesado, que suficiente esfuerzo le llevaba fingir que se preocupaba lo más mínimo para encima tener que soportar ese tipo de vejaciones, cuando volvieron a hablar por el grupo. Miriam les instó entonces a mirar la última foto del instagram oficial del instituto. "Contra-post", le llamó.

Y todo esto a las nueve de la mañana un viernes. Si el día empezaba así, no se imaginaba ni cómo iba a acabar.

Leyendo todos y cada uno de los comentarios de cada post de Instagram casi se pasa de parada. Era necesario: uno tiene que saber lo que hablan de él, sea bueno o malo. Se bajó del bus y en menos de dos minutos llegó al instituto. En cuanto puso un pie en el patio delantero, notó todas las miradas en él. El post de Instagram había corrido; los millennials con conexión a Internet eran muy peligrosos.

–Seguro que han cortado ya. –Afirmó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras cruzaba el patio.. –Míralo, la cara de amargado que lleva. Necesita follar. –Se paró de inmediato. Era una chica hablándole a un tío... ¿sobre él?

–No, no, ¿ves esa sudadera rosa que lleva? Es de Raíl. –Le rebatió su amigo, a pesar de la mirada de estupefacción de Ago. –Siempre se dejan la ropa. Como en el penúltimo capítulo, cuando le dejaba a Aglomerado una armadura rosa para entrar en el castillo. Otra cosa que se cumple.

–¿Perdón? –Tuvo que intervenir. –¿Cómo saben lo de la sudadera?

–Está todo en Wattpad, penco. ¿No sigues a Nerea?

–¿Penco?

–Ay, es que odio la manía de Agobios de romper la cuarta pared, siempre stalkeando. –La chica volvió a dirigirse a su compañero, como si Agoney no existiera.

–¿Están hablando de mí?

–Agoney, por tu bien, deja de escuchar conversaciones privadas. –Le dijo el chico, como si estuviera calmando una fiera. –Necesitamos nuestro espacio.

–Eso, vete a darnos contenido.

El canario no tuvo más remedio que irse sin entender nada. Cuando llegó a su taquilla, se encontró a otro Raoul muy confundido también.

–¿A ti también te han pasado cosas raras? –Le preguntó Ago.

–Bueno, sí. Me han... me han regalado algo que llevo queriendo toda mi vida. –Su tono era incrédulo; Le mostró a Agoney un objeto alargado, cubierto por una bolsa.

–¿Un dildo?

–¡No! El micrófono de Beyoncé.

–A mí solo me hablaste del dildo, chico, no soy adivino.

Raoul miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie.

–Como no te calles a ver si lo voy a probar contigo.

–Cuando quieras. –Le guiñó un ojo y el catalán puso los ojos en blanco de manera cariñosa.

–En fin. Y también me han dedicado un poema.

–¿Un poema?

Empezó a recitar de forma dramática, leyendo de una hoja de papel que se sacó del bolsillo.

–Se titula: Raoul, eres humano.

 _Raoul, eres tan campechano_ ,

_Para de un futbolista ser hermano,_

_Raoul, tú siempre tan mundano,_

_A todos nos das la mano._

_Raoul, eres humano,-_

–Aunque midas lo mismo que un enano. –Agoney le cortó.

– _Te noto tan cercano, tan al lado, tan a mano_.

–Rimar mano con mano. Esta persona es realmente la mente de nuestra generación.

–¿Y a ti qué te han regalado, listo?

Ago hizo un recuento mental: especulaciones sobre su relación afectivosexual, palabras muy raras, y... una pista.

–Tenemos que ir a buscar a Nerea. Creo que todo esto es culpa suya.

–Querrás decir  _gracias_  a ella.

Agoney tiró de él hasta el aula donde les tocaba. Efectivamente, allí estaba su querida amiga. Levantó la cabeza de su libreta cuando les vio, y les sonrió efusivamente.

–¡Miraos! Si ya vais de la mano y todo. Se os da bien fingir.

–No vamos de la mano, estoy juntando nuestras palmas agresivamente para obligarle a venir donde yo quiero. Es muy diferente.

–Lo que sea.

–Nerea, ¿qué es  _Whatspad_?

–Oh dios mío no. Lo siento. Lo juro. Era... lo empecé por las risas. Porque me parecíais cuquis. –La chica se tiró al suelo y se arrodilló ante ellos. Les suplicaba, gritando. –Por favor perdonadme. Siento ser una sucia fetichista.

–¿Fetichista? –Raoul miró a Ago, y este le devolvió la mirada perpleja. –¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–LO SIENTOOOOOOOO-

–Nerea, cálmate. –Agoney le ofreció la mano. La rubia la cogió y se incorporó. –¿De qué hablas?

–De mi fic. De Su (puto) High School de guerra (o no).

–¿O no? ¿O no qué?

–No, Raoul. Es el título. Su (puto) High School de guerra (o no).

–¿O NO QUÉ?

–QUE ES EL TÍTULO. –Raoul parecía seguir sin pillarlo, pero se calló por educación. Agoney esperó unos segundos para comprobar si él mismo había entendido algo. Nope.

–¿Y qué recorcholis significa eso, Nerea?

–Es un fic. Un... cuento. Sobre vosotros.

–¿Un cuento? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre unos príncipes? –Mireya les interrumpió, y Miriam le siguió por detrás; se sentaron juntas, en los pupitres de al lado. –¿De qué habláis?

–De los fetiches de Nerea. –Respondió Ago.

– _No_. De... mi fic.

–Pensé que ya no escribías ficus desde  _Glee_. –Apuntó Miriam, más versada en el tema que los chicos. –¿Y sobre qué va este?

–No lo vais a entender.

–Inténtalo.

Nerea lo hizo. Les intentó explicar la "historia"... Una historia sobre dos chicos que se odiaban. Esos dos chicos resultaban ser Raoul y Agoney. Raoul, el príncipe heredero, había sido expulsado de su castillo por-

–Así que sí iba sobre príncipes. No iba yo mal encaminada.

–Sigo.

Raoul fue expulsado por Queen Nayomi y Sir Manolo, después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Volviendo a casa, para rescatar a su hermana Nerea, un día se encuentra con dos mayordomos por la calle, Agoney y Alfred.

–¿Por qué el renacuajo este es un príncipe y yo un mayordomo?

–No seas clasista.

Raoul les pide ayuda; ellos acceden. Agoney y Raoul se caen mal, hasta que una de esas noches, les encierran en una despensa; Raoul descubre que Agoney es  _furry_  y se transforma por la noche en perro. Y Raoul tiene kinks muy raros.

–Ahora en serio. ¿Te he hecho algo yo a ti, Nerea?

–¿PODÉIS DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME? Es una referencia a una canción de Tino Casal. Prosigo.

Escena de sexo explícito. Falange a falange. Luego, se enteran de que Queen Nayomi y Sir Manolo están organizando una versión de  _High School Musical_  en el castillo, así que deciden sabotearlo.

–Creo que me he perdido.

–Y yo.

–Y yo.

–¿Entonces lo del "o no", qué es? ¿No, qué?

–Es igual, Raoul. –Nerea rebufó. –La cuestión es que... tengo miedo. Lo que escribo, se cumple. Empezando por el musical. ¡Yo lo metí sin saber que íbamos a interpretar  _High School Musical_  este año! Hace dos capítulos escribí que Nayomi y Manolo os pillaban entrando en el castillo, y luego nos pillaron en el ensayo. Lo mismo con Raoul dejándote su ropa, o Miriam y Amaia saliendo.

–Si no has hablado de nosotras en tu historia.

–También hay capítulos desde la perspectiva de Nerea, en las que tiene un bonito viaje redescubriendo de su sexualidad, dentro del castillo. Y vosotras sois un referente.

–Pues no sé de qué estás tan preocupada, amiga. –Miriam le quitó hierro al asunto. –Tienes el poder de escribir el futuro. Utilizalo en favor del musical.

–Es que... me he quedado sin ideas. No sé cómo acabarlo. –Señaló a Raoul y a Agoney. –Normalmente hacéis algo que me inspira, pero últimamente por no hacer nada, ni os peleáis.

–No te comas tanto la olla. Escribe que saboteamos el musical, que firmamos con Universal, y que Kenny Ortega nos felicita por nuestra versión de su película. –Sugirió Miriam.

–No es tan fácil. Ya lo he intentado alguna vez. Si lo escribo pensando en que va a pasar... No funciona. Tiene que venirme una visión.

–¿A lo Raven?

–A lo Raven.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases marcó el final de su conversación, y los Javis entraron por la puerta. Cómo hablaran del musical delante de ellos, se les caía el pelo. A Agoney le quedaban muchas preguntas, y se sentía un poco mareado.

–Muy bien chicos, hoy haremos una improvisación. –Les informó Ambrossi. –Os daremos una frase y vosotros tenéis que dejar volar vuestra imaginación, por grupos.

–La frase es la siguiente, –Calvo carraspeó. – "RuPaul y Zapatero se encuentran en un strip club de Albacete." Tenéis cinco minutos. ¡Venga!

El resto de la clase se organizó por los grupos habituales; a ellos no les hizo falta, ya estaban juntos. Aunque una infiltrada cogió una silla y se sentó con ellos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Yo creo que Miriam tendría que ser Zp, por las cejas.

–Mimi, qué dices. ¿Tú no tienes grupo?

–Sí. –Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Pero me acoplo a este. Somos todas _amigas_.

A Agoney le dio una punzada de dolor en la barriga. Los demás se quedaron callados, mirándose entre ellos.

–Mimo, eres bienvenida. –Raoul le puso una mano en la espalda a la rubia.  _¿Mimo?_  –Empecemos, va. A mí me parece bien que Miriam sea Zapatero.

A partir de ahí, se pusieron a discutir sobre cómo iba a ser la pequeña escena. Agoney no conseguía concentrarse en la conversación. Cada vez se encontraba peor.

–Ago, ¿te pasa algo? –Mimi le susurró.

–No, no te preocupes.

–¿Seguro? Tienes mala cara. ¿Es por lo de Raoul?

–No toda mi vida gira entorno a Raoul. –Le espetó, cortante.

–Ay, perdona. –Mimi se alejó un poco de él. –Si era por lo de vuestra carpeta en Instagram, que...

–YO ESTOY SOLTERO. –Un fuego le subió del estómago. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? De repente, todos les miraban.

–¿Estás... estás soltero? –Raoul le preguntó, los ojos como platos.

–SI TE DAS POR ALUDIDO SERÁ POR ALGO. –La cabeza le ardía. Salió corriendo de la clase antes de hacer más el ridículo.

La vista se le nublaba por momentos.  _Serán legañas_ , pensó,  _voy al baño._

Cuando llegó al lavabo de la primera planta, corrió a mirarse al espejo. Todo normal. Los ojos, el pelo, la barba, seguían en su siti- _Au_. Empezó a sentir una presión alrededor de la coronilla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y... Tenía... ¿Dos cuernos?

–Eso es que Raeioul le ha puesto los cuernos. –Un eco le llegó desde uno de los cubículos.

–No, te equivocas. Se vino el demoño. –Le respondió otro eco.

–¡Cállense! ¡No saben de lo que hablan!

–Me parece increíble que Raoul no le haya acompañado al baño.

–El barco se está hundiendo, eh. Ya ni se siguen en Instagram.

–¡Si yo nunca he seguido a Raoul en Instagram! –Intentó rebatirles, pero las voces seguían a lo suyo. Ago se hartó y fue cubículo por cubículo, abriendo las puertas de una patada. No había nadie. Entonces los ecos se rieron. –¿¡Pueden parar?!

–¡Para tú de oírnos!

–¡No puedo!

–Agoney, cálmate. –Otra voz muy diferente le habló por detrás. Esta le sonaba; se giró, y en el espejo, vio a un hombre vestido de militar y una máscara con un emoji lanzando un besito.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy tú.

–Me lo argumentas y luego te respondo. –Se llevó las manos a la boca. –Lo siento, no puedo parar de decir cosas así. ¿Pero cómo vas a ser yo?

–¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –El chico detrás del espejo sacó un móvil y empezó a sonar una música muy familiar. – _Hi, Barbie_.

–Vale vale, eres yo. Es suficiente.

–¡Desde pequeño ya apuntaba maneras! –Volvió a comentar un eco.

–Dios, ¿por qué no se callan?

–Porque has roto la cuarta pared. Has abierto la veda.

–¿Pero quiénes son?

–Tu fandom. Las tóxicas, las moralistas, las agonettes y tus amigas friends forever que meten mierda por un tubo. Todos están dentro de tu cabeza. Has roto los límites entre mundos. Como sigas así, tu cara acabará siendo un emoji de demoño, como a mí me pasó con el emoji del beso, de tanto usarlo.

–Si uso emojis o no es cosa mía. –Los cuernos le crecieron un poco. –¡Aish!

–No seas idiota. Para de jugar con las dimensiones antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–¿Pero cómo hago que paren?

–Desmayándote.

Y de un plumazo, cayó al suelo.

──────────

**PARTE II: PURGATORIO**

──────────

  
Una música de ascensor de lo más tranquila y enervante sonaba mientras subía en el montacargas. Agoney iba vestido de blanco impoluto. Después de dos minutos, el montacargas paró en seco. Agoney abrió las puertas y salió, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Fuera se encontró una habitación blanca también, cuyo único punto disonante eran dos puertas negras, en la pared de enfrente. Pero delante había un mostrador blanco, donde le esperaba el mismísimo Juan Antonio en un traje. Blanco.

–¡Hola, mi maravilloso amigo! Qué guapo estás hoy, Ago. Bueno,  _eres_  guapo. Te quiero.

–Si es que eres un ángel.

–Quizá por eso me eligieron como guardián del purgatorio.

–¿Esto es el purgatorio? –Agoney se apoyó en el mostrador. –Debe de haber algo mal. Yo no tendría que tener opción de ir al cielo. Directito al infierno.

–Pues se te ha concedido esa oportunidad. Así que u optas por ir al cielo, o te vas al infierno.

–Al infierno, al infierno.

–Vale. Vuelve al montacargas, y pulsa el botón -666. Te llevará a una habitación roja donde se reproducen todos los audios que Marina ha mandado al grupo de clase en  _loop_. Eternamente.

–¿Cómo decías que podía optar al cielo?

–Veamos, tus pecados son... –Se puso a teclear en el Mac. –Rebelión contra la autoridad Terrassil, ver  _Coco_  mientras emiten la semifinal de Eurovisión y... destrucción del cuarto muro. Tres pecados veniales. Por lo tanto, puedes pasar al purgatorio, la puerta de la izquierda.

–Vaya, y yo que pensaba que había sido más malo. ¿Y qué hago ahí?

–No sé, depende de cada persona. El propio sistema elegirá la mejor manera de que expíes tus pecados y accedas a la visión beatífica de Dios. Pero tranquilo, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo. –Juan Antonio le guiñó el ojo para rematar su bromita.

–Eso espero. ¿Oye, y la otra puerta, qué es?

–El baño. No esperarás que me lo haga todo encima. –El chico salió del mostrador y le abrió la puerta de la izquierda. –Adelante.

Agoney inspiró, expiró. Se sacudió la ropa. Y cruzó la oscuridad.

***

Cuando volvió a despertar, fue en el patio delantero del instituto. Desde luego, "el sistema", como le había llamado Juan Antonio, sabía cómo torturarle. Seguía con la camisa y los pantalones blancos, y el pelo revuelto, solo que ahora cargaba con una mochila a sus espaldas. Se dirigió a la entrada, y esta vez nadie se puso a especular sobre su vida privada. Se cruzó la mirada con algún compañero y todos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Llegó a su taquilla, y al lado había una chica recogiendo sus libros.

–Hola, soy Marina. –Se presentó. Agoney se fijó bien en su cara; efectivamente, era ella. Pero tenía el pelo castaño, lacio y largo. Su pinta perroflautilla fusionada con moderna tumblr 2012 habitual había sido sustituida por un vestido de gala. –Y odio a los liberales.

–Hola, Marina. ¿Por qué... por qué vienes vestida así al instituto?

–La pregunta es por qué no vienes  _tú_  vestido así. ¿Piensas ir con estas pintas a ver a tus compañeros cantar en un musical?

–¿Hoy es el musical?

–Claro. –Señaló un cartel donde aparecían Amaia, Alfred, Aitana, Cepeda, Roi y Ana,  _High School Terrassa_  y HOY en letras doradas.

–¿Pero qué día es hoy?

–Hoy. –Suspiró. –Y todo gracias a nuestra fantástica madre.

–Hola, soy Noemí Galera. –La directora salió de detrás de Marina, también arreglada para la ocasión. –Y me sé el nombre de todos mis alumnos, a los que adoro con locura. Agoney Hernández. Agoney Hernández. Agoney Hernández.

–Hola, soy Manu Guix. –Esta vez, el profesor estaba detrás de Ago. –Y yo también. Agoney Hernández. Agoney Hernández. Agoney Hernández.

–¿Y si nos queréis tanto, por qué nosotros, los marginados con talento, no participamos en el musical, si se puede saber?

–Porque decidistéis dar un paso al lado por voluntad propia. ¿A que sí, Miriam?

–Hola, soy Miriam Rodríguez. –Miriam, con unos rizos totalmente definidos y un vestido de la Escoté apareció de la nada. –Y hay algo a mí.

–Sí, muchas ganas de liarla parda.

–No, hay responsabilidad y saber estar. Estoy deseando que llegue esta tarde. Amaia y Alfred son  _tan_  adorables. Y lo hacen todo tan bien. Transmiten  _tanto_  amor. Y los quiero tanto.

–Sobre todo a Amaia. –Agoney le dio un codazo.

–Salutaciones, mi nombre es Amaia Romero. Y me distingo por mi gran elocuencia y dominio del léxico español.

–La quiero como a una hermana pequeña. –La gallega la abrazó.

–¡Ew! ¡Marina, dile algo!

–¿Por qué?

–Acaba de llamar hermana pequeña a su novia. Eso debe ser homofobia, al menos.

–Agoney, ¿qué dices? –Miriam le miró como si le hubiera dicho que la tierra era plana. Aunque quizá en esta dimensión lo era. –Amaia es hetero. Y yo también.

–No quiero vivir en este mundo.

–Romper  _Almaia_  sería como cuestionar los cimientos sobre los que se sostiene este instituto. –Siguió Miriam.

–Esto es peor que tener al fandom en mi cabeza. – _Pero si quiero que se callen cuando me despierte, tendré que seguir aquí un rato más._ Seguramente.

Agoney buscó una manera de escabullirse de esa conversación tan incómoda. La encontró rápidamente; justo pasaba por al lado una chica rubia y pequeñita, que no podía ser ninguna otra que Nerea.

–¡¡NEREAAAAA!!

–Hola, soy Nerea Rodríguez. –Se giró como un robot. –Y estás viendo Disney Channel.

–Gracias a dios, eres tú.

–Lo siento, no te conozco, puesto que no soy una mariliendre que se junta solo con chicos gays.

–Sí, y yo soy peninsular. Venga, Nerea, se acabó la broma. Soy tu mejor amigo.

–No sé quién eres.

–Te encantan los raviolis.

–Soy más de tortellinis.

–Sales con Aitana.

–Aitana está con Cep-

–No acabes esa frase, te lo pido por favor. –Levantó la vista al techo. –Por favor, Dios. Quien quiera que esté ahí arriba. Freddie Mercury. ¡Juan Antonio! Haz que vuelvan las voces, las donettes tóxicas y las moralistas.

De repente, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

–¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó Nerea, adoptando una expresión más seria.

–Sí. –Escuchó unos pasos por detrás después de su afirmativa. Ago tragó saliva, y Nerea seguía contemplándole en silencio, como esperando a que cambiara de opinión. –¿Sí?

–Hola, soy Raoul Vázquez.

Oh, claro. En esta pesadilla disparatada, no podía faltar un  _Doppelgänger_ de Raoul. ¿Y qué le diría ahora?

_Hola, soy Raoul Vázquez, y soy comunista._

_Y no tengo un nombre edgy y ridículo._

_Y no me gusta follar con reggaeton de fondo._

–Y te amo.

–QUÉ COJONES.

Agoney se giró inmediatamente. Se encontró a un chico... bueno, alto se quedaba corto. Era un jodido jugador de básquet. Con la misma cara de bebé, pero midiendo dos metros. El gigante se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz.

–¿Raoul? –A Agoney se le escapó un gallo de los nervios. –¿Eres tú?

–Claro que sí, amor. ¿Pasa algo?

¿ _Amor_? Si lo más suave que le había llamado Raoul en su vida era tonto. Además, aunque los últimos días estuviera más cómodo con no ignorarle como si fuera un trozo de mierda delante de gente que no sabía lo suyo, el rubio seguía cortándose. Y ahora le iba dando besos en la nariz por el pasillo de su instituto. Miró a Nerea, y estaba ahí, tan normal, como si su mayor sueño, la fantasía por la que había escrito una novela no se hubiera hecho realidad.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara? Lleváis cuatro años saliendo, prácticamente estáis casados. Pero yo no lo sé, porque no os conozco.

Se volvió hacia Raoul.

–¿Qué te pasa bebé?

– _Ew_. Deja de llamarme así. –A Raoul casi le da un parraque ahí mismo.

–Yo solo estaba repartiendo amor... –Dijo entre sollozos.

–Vale,  _no no no no_. No llores. No pasa nada. –Le abrazó, como el otro día; solo que esta vez Raoul se apoyaba en su hombro, y no al revés. A Agoney se le ablandó el corazón un poco. –Vamos a comer pizza.

–¡Bieeeeeeeeen!

–Pero si ni han empezado las clases. –Señaló Nerea.

–Es mi sueño y hago lo que quiero con él. Así que es la hora de comer. Y tú te vienes con nosotros. –Los cogió a los dos de la mano, y fueron de camino al comedor.

Ahí ya estaban Miriam y Mireya sentadas en la mesa de siempre, con unos macarrones.

–¿No había pizza? –El gigante hizo un puchero.

–He dicho  _pizza_. –Ordenó Ago.

–¿Qué buena está la pizza, verdad Mireya? –Miriam tomó un buen bocado.  _Me está empezando a gustar este mundo._

–Hola, soy Mireya Bravo. –Se presentó, mientras los tres se sentaban.

–Espera, espera, que lo adivino. –Agoney cortó un trozo de su pizza con piña que no había tenido que ir a buscar. –Y no eres vegana.

–Y no soy del PP.

Ago se quedó blanco como la tiza.  _Eso significa que la Mireya real..._

–Es broma, es broma. Tienes razón, no soy vegana. –De hecho, estaba comiendo una pizza barbacoa. –Pero sí soy del PP.

–Uf, suerte que esto es el mundo al revés.

–Hola, Ago, Raoul, perdonad que os moleste. –Una mujer rubia y menudita se acercó a la mesa con un dossier entre sus brazos.

–¿Esta quién es, Magalí?

–¡Agoney! Es Cristina Cifuentes. –Le corrigió Mireya.

–Hola, chicos. Os admiro mucho a los dos, sois fantásticos artistas, sobre todo tú, Agoney. Estoy aquí por vuestra música, y la única carpeta que me importa es la de vuestra voz con vosotros. –Les ofreció el dossier. –Me preguntaba si me podríais firmar mi Trabajo Final de Máster.

–¡Claro!

Definitivamente, se quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre. Sus fans, aunque algo manchadas políticamente, ya no estaban por la carpeta, y gozaban de una piel bastante tersa; tenía un novio de dos metros que quizá era un poco efusivo, pero se acostumbraría; Nerea continuaba siguiéndole a todas partes, Mireya no era vegana; y Miriam no quería revolucionar el instituto, cosa que no le acababa de convencer pero al menos no le metería en problemas. Le daba la sensación de que sus pecados ya habían sido redimidos, y que estaba encaminado hacia el cielo.

Agoney abrió la tapa del TFM para firmarlo, y Juan Antonio se le apareció dentro, como una foto.

–Juanan, ¿tú no existes en este mundo?

–No; algunos dirán que porque existo tanto como el TFM de Cifuentes en la vida real, pero en este fic no se acepta JA  _slander_. A lo que iba; te has adaptado bien, pero no te confíes. Queda la prueba final.

–¿Qué prueba?

–El musical.

_Living in my own world_

_Couldn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take the chance..._

El teatro estaba lleno a rebosar, y él en primera fila, con Nerea a un lado y Raoul al otro, y Miriam y Mireya más alejadas. Amaia y Alfred cantaban en el escenario. A su alrededor, les contemplaban todos con cara de embobados. Noemí le saludó desde unos asientos más allá, mientras vocalizaba  _A-go-ney Her-nán-dez_. Una y otra vez. Vale, se sabía su nombre.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

"¡AMAIA DE ESPAÑA!" gritó alguien del público. "De mierda," respondió ella. Inmediatamente después se abrió un change.org para que no fueran los representantes españoles de  _High School Musical_  en Terrassa.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, oh_

Pues no entendía por qué se suponía que esta era su gran prueba final, si estaba siendo de lo más liviana. Aburrida, quizá, pero sin más.

–¿Un poco muermo, no? –Le susurró a Raoul. Si algo había descubierto estos últimos días es que, si algo le gustaba más que criticar a Raoul, era criticar  _con_  Raoul.

–¡Si a ti te encanta esta canción!

–¿Desde cuándo? A mí los que me gustan son Sharpay y Ryan, pero no pudo ser. Ricky y Mimi ya se lo habían pedido.

–No, Sharpay y Ryan son Ana y R-

– _Shhhh._  –Miriam les mandó a callar. –Un respeto, que estamos en primera fila.

_Now who would ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

Agoney bostezó. Le estaba entrando sueño, y le apetecía echarse la típica siestecilla después de haberte empachado. No conseguía prestar atención.

– _Tsssshk_. –Pinchó a Nerea en el moflete. –¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? –Estaba siendo capullo; sabía que su niña se moría de ganas por dentro de subir ahí arriba y agotar las existencias de TerrassaPelucas.com.

–No sé, me da bastante igual. –Se encogió de hombros. Desde luego que le daba igual; estaba leyendo algo en el móvil. –Odio  _Disney_.

–Nerea.

–¿Qué?

–Mírame a los ojos. –La chica apartó la vista de la pantalla y se miraron. –¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–No odias  _Disney_.

–Claro que sí. Sobre todo los musicales.

–Sibri tidi lis misiquilis. –Agoney le siguió aguantando la mirada, y a Nerea se le suavizó el gesto.  _Piensa Agoney piensa_. La prueba final.  _Hay algo que falla_. Con cada segundo el rostro de su amiga iba transformándose; de confusión, a indiferencia, a sonrojo, a admiración. Ahí estaba. La cara que se te pone cuando ves a tu crush queerplatónico.

–Mi chiquitina. Eres tú. –Le acarició el brazo.

–Agoney, sí, soy yo. Tienes que despertarte. No hay tiempo.

–Vale. Pero antes. –Le arrancó el móvil de las manos en un parpadeo. –¿Qué estás leyendo?

–¡Así no,  _cap de suro_!

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. Los gritos de la gente inundaron la sala; todo el mundo se puso en pie inmediatamente.

–Raoul, protégeme.

–Vale. –Le cogió en volandas.

–No, así no. Dicen que cuando hay un terremoto tienes que ponerte debajo del marco de una puerta; abre tu armario.

–¡Gilipollas! –Y le soltó como si fuera un saco de patatas. Desde una altura de dos metros. Agoney se abrazó a sus piernas.

–Este es  _mi_  Raoul.

Las sacudidas no cesaban; es más, cada vez eran más abruptas. La pared que se encontraba delante de los chicos se empezó a derrumbar. El escenario se desmoronaba por momentos.

–Ahora entiendo lo de destruir la cuarta pared... ¿Pero qué he hecho?

–¡Cogerme el móvil,  _tros de faba_!

–¿Qué me has llamado?

–Déjame, que cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen los insultos en catalán.

–Chicos, eh... Siento interrumpir vuestra discusión, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. –Raoul tenía razón. Todo el mundo había huído por patas, excepto ellos. Corrieron hacia el final del pasillo; sin embargo, cuando iban a subir las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida, un trozo de techo cayó al suelo y quedó colocado de tal forma que les impedía el paso.

–Mierda. –Raoul intentó empujar el trozo, sin éxito alguno. –Ago, ¿qué hora es? Que a las siete tengo fisio. No puedo estar mucho más rato en peligro de muerte.

–Son las... –Ago consultó el móvil... pero no era suyo, era el de Nerea. Y se encontró con algo más que la hora; un texto. Lo ojeó por encima, y narraba exactamente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Lo siguiente que hacía era preguntarle a Nerea que qué se supone que era esto, si el tarot de Esperanza Gracia.  _Habrá que hacerlo_.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿El tarot de Esperanza Gracia?

–No, un fic de María Evenismo.

–Si esto lo dijera María Evenismo, estaría temblando. –Dijo Raoul, sacudiéndose al ritmo del suelo.

–¡No es momento de cameos egocéntricos! –Agoney le gritó a la pantalla. –¿Qué pasa ahora? –Y en el fic ponía que se empezaba a romper el suelo en dos desde el escenario, o lo que quedaba de él, hasta ellos, en lo más alto de las butacas; les quedaba poco tiempo. El suelo ya temblaba tanto que no pudo leer más.

–Mira que te quiero hermano, pero no aprendes. –Juan Antonio apareció entonces sentado en una butaca. –Has roto el sistema del purgatorio, nunca antes nadie había pecado tanto.

–Calla, que me pongo rojo. –La grieta iba avanzando. –¿Y ahora qué? ¿Morimos todos?

–No, hay una forma de salvarte.

–¿Cuál?

–Ya sabes, para que Blancanieves se despierte, necesita un beso de un príncipe. Así que tienes que besar a Raoul. Por la carpeta.

–Por la carpeta. –Repitió Nerea, a grito pelao'.

–¿Pero qué conclusión saco con esto, qué lección moral me enseña? ¿Qué sentido narrativo tiene que todo se salve con un beso?

–Al parecer, tiene tanto sentido narrativo como este capítulo. –Raoul le contestó, y se rieron sin entender nada, pero entonces, el agujero alcanzó a Nerea. Casi cae al vacío, si no fuera porque quedó colgando de una mano.

–No quiero volver al mundo real. ¡Es inaguantable!

–Oh, venga ya. –El Raoul de dos metros se puso de rodillas.

–¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?

–Me arrodillo para besarte, que si me inclino demasiado me duele el cuello. –Le acercó, cogiéndole por el cuello. Agoney suspiró.

–No quiero que vuelvan las voces, Raíl. –Sus labios se rozaban ya.

–Bésame como si tu mejor amiga estuviera a punto de morir, Agopey. Por la carpeta.

–Por la carpeta.

Se besaron, y todo se torno de arcoiris. Luego blanco. Muy blanco. Blanquísimo.

──────────

**PARTE III: PARAÍSO**

─────────

  
Agoney sentía dos cosas: un huracán en la cabeza, y una cucaracha en sus labios.

–Ah, qué asco... –La apartó de un manotazo, sin muchas fuerzas. –Cucaracha...

–Muchas gracias.

–Vaya, parece que ha funcionado. –Observó una voz femenina, desconocida para él. –En mis más de treinta años de profesión, ninguno de mis pacientes había despertado de un coma profundo con un beso. Pero ha funcionado. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a cuestionarme mi vida.

Una puerta se cerró, y unos brazos empezaron a tirar de él. No sabía cómo, pero había pasado de estar tumbado a flotando en el aire.

–Puedo volar.

–Está atontadísimo. ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?

–Claro que sí, en un par de minutos se espabila. Si es Agoney. –Entonces, reconoció otra voz.

–¡Nerea! ¡Estás viva!

–¿Sí?

–Pensaba que habías muerto... pero Juan Antonio nos hizo besarnos...

–¿Qué dice este ahora?

–No sé. Al menos sabe quién eres. A mí no me ha reconocido. –Discutía con otra persona, ambos a cada lado de Agoney.

–Claro que sé quién eres... –Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Qué bien le vendría una siestecilla ahora. –Eres la cucaracha.

–Hasta grogui sigues siendo insoportable.

–¡Vamos, Raoul, no hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que irnos. –Sintió que le empujaban hacia delante, sus pies rozando el suelo. Su cabeza colgaba, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sentía una brisa muy agradable en el culo. Le arrastraron unos segundos hasta que Nerea desistió. –No puedo más.

–Nerea, hemos avanzado dos centímetros.

–Llévale tú.

Raoul gruñó. Luego le soltó, y lo siguiente que supo Ago es que avanzaba a toda velocidad por un pasillo, cabalgando sobre un noble corcel.

– _Wiiiiiii_. Arre caballito.

–Ahora no eres solo pesado verbalmente sino físicamente.

Se pararon unos segundos, y descendieron. La luz del sol le despertó un poco más del aturdimiento al salir del edificio.

–¿Pero qué habéis hecho? ¡Madre mía! –Una voz masculina se lamentó. Agoney puso su empeño en abrir los ojos para verle; era Álvaro, apoyado en su coche.

–Le hemos secuestrado. –Respondió Raoul.

–¿En bata y con el culo al aire?

–En bata y con el culo al aire. Llévanos al instituto, venga.

–Joder, tete. Que esto es ilegal.

–Ni tetes ni tetas. –Nerea rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. –Tenemos un musical que sabotear.

–¿¡El musical?! ¿¡Otra vez?! –Ago se quejó mientras le metían en el asiento trasero. Raoul le abrochó el cinturón y entrelazó un brazo con el suyo. –Ya lo he visto. Otra vez no.

–¿Ya lo has visto? –Le preguntó el rubio en un susurro y el coche arrancó.

–Sí. Era muy aburrido. Al menos tú medías dos metros.

–Vaya.

–Sí. Juanan me dijo que era Blancanieves y que tenía que besarme un príncipe para despertarme, pero me despierto y me está besando uno de los enanos.

Raoul se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–Creo que este nos está timando. –Le dijo a Nerea y a Álvaro.

–No. Me encuentro mal. –Ago se acurrucó en su brazo. Fingió una voz más adormilada de lo que estaba. –Muy mal.

–Espero que tengas tantas energías para montar un _show_ de los tuyos como para insultarme. –Raoul le acarició la cara con una mano; le tocaba como si estuviera hecho de porcelana.

–Tengo muchos talentos. –Le cubrió la mano con la suya. –¿Me has echado de menos mientras estaba en el Purgatorio?

–No. Bueno. Solo meterme contigo.

–Y el  _sexting_.

Raoul le tapó la boca y Álvaro dejó escapar una carcajada. Estuvieron callados el resto del trayecto. Entraron todos en el instituto. Agoney diría que ya podía caminar por sí solo; pero prefería ir agarradito del brazo de Raoul.

–¡La madre del cordero! –Exclamó Miriam al verlos. Les esperaba con Mireya en la recepción.

–Y no llevo nada por detrás. –Agoney les mostró las posaderas.

–A ver, –Mireya se acercó un momento a revisarles. Raoul tenía cara de haber dormido poco, con el tupé ligeramente despeinado y una camiseta del Espanyol; Agoney, juzgando por la mueca que había hecho la chica, no iba muy ataviado para la ocasión. –No estáis muy caracterizados, pero tampoco creo que pueda hacer nada.

–¡Chicoooooooos! –Llegó Amaia corriendo. Fue a parar a los brazos de Agoney; casi le tira al suelo. –¡Ago, estás vivo! Qué guay. Y te veo el CULO, Alfred va a ponerse muy CONTENTO.

–We get it shippeas Agofred move on.

–Bueno, Raoul, no hace falta ser borde. A ver, a lo que venía. ¡Ya ha empezado el musical!

–Pero si tú estás aquí. ¿Cómo va a empezar sin ti?

–Ay, Agoney. Dulce e inocente Agoney. –Amaia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Nuestro plan funcionó.  _Almaia_  está muerto.

–¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son Gabriella y Troy? ¿Aitana y Cepeda?

–No... exactamente. Aitana se negó, así que tuvieron que buscar otros sustitutos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del teatro del instituto, ahí estaba su "no... exactamente". No eran Aitana y Cepeda, no; eran su versión de reunión de ex-alumnos en 2045. Al menos en lo del flequillo había acertado.

–¿Noemí y Manu? Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Sigo en el purgatorio?

–¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido esto en un capítulo de  _Sobrenatural_?

Agoney quería responder a Nerea. Pero también sintió el impulso primal que le llamaba a salir disparado con Raoul de la mano hacia el escenario.

–¿Qué haceeeeeees? –Le preguntó el pobre chico mientras se veía arrastrado por el pasillo.

–Lo que se me da mejor en esta vida. –Después de unos diez metros, Ago empezó a jadear. –Ser intenso. –Paró y se secó el sudor de la frente dramáticamente. –Me temo que hoy no tengo fuerzas. Llévame tú. A caballito.

–Estáis todos muy tontos hoy, eh.

–Llévame o seguirán con la pantomima.

Ahí arriba el profesor y la directora seguían arruinando _Start Of Something New_ , pero toda la atención del público estaba puesta en Raoul y Agoney, parados en las escaleras donde en su sueño casi les traga la grieta.

–¡Me voy a matar bajando y cargando contigo!

–Pues al menos tendrás un final digno. –Agoney dio un brinco y se agarró a él como a un koala; Raoul le cogió las piernas y emprendió el camino. Fueron bajando pasito a pasito, hasta que llegaron a las butacas a nivel del suelo, subieron la tarima y se plantaron en el escenario. La música paró en seco.

Manu, con un uniforme de  _Wildcat_ , Noemí, con un lazo en el pelo, y Raoul con un paciente secuestrado y semidesnudo a cuestas. Lo normal es que en este punto Agoney diera rienda suelta a su lado más dramático, sin embargo, cometió el error de mirar de reojo al público; y ahí estaban, no solo Joe Jonas y Manuel Martos, sino...

–La Naranjo. Era verdad.

–¿Qué?

–Que está ahí Mónica Naranjo.

–No puede- Dios. Es ella.

–No puedo hacer el ridículo delante de Mónica Naranjo.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

Noemí carraspeó para llamar su atención.

–...Hola. –Intentó Raoul.

–Jelou. –La directora se cruzó de brazos. –¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, Raoul y Agoney?

–¡Te sabes nuestros nombres!

–Claro, me los tuve que aprender para abriros el expediente.

Una carcajada resonó en la enorme sala. Mónica Naranjo se había reído. A Agoney se le iban a caer las bragas que no llevaba.

–Pensaba que esto de que actuarais vosotros como Troy y Gabriella era una broma de mal gusto, pero ya veo que están aquí los verdaderos protagonistas.

–¿Ellos? –Manu les señaló.

–Sí, claro. Una chica en la entrada me ha dicho que había una "carpeta"en representación a mi querido colectivo LGBT como protagonistas. ¡Maravilloso!

–Si ni se saben las letras.

–No cuestiones la sabiduría  _millennial_ , Manolo. –Raoul dio un paso adelante. – _We're soaring, flying... There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

– _If we're trying_... –Agoney se bajó de un salto de la espalda de Raoul. Y cantaron a la vez. – _So we're breaking free_.

Después, pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose, preguntándose silenciosamete si debían seguir: su directora les estaba fulminando con la mirada, Mónica Naranjo ahí sentada, y todo el instituto y parte de pueblo  _que no habían pagado por esto_  les observaban expectantes, sin emitir un solo juicio. Y los nervios, como una bola de billar golpeando a otra y precipitándola al agujero, dieron de lleno a Raoul.

–Agoney.

–Qué.

–No puedo.

–No puedes qué.

–No puedo moverme. No puedo... cantar.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Queremos a _Almaia_! –Alguien del público no tenía nada mejor que ponerse a gritar eso cuando Raoul estaba a punto de tener un jodido  _breakdown_.

–Vamos a bajarnos. –A Raoul ya se le estaba poniendo su cara de pánico habitual: ojos como platos, mejillas rojas, venita en la frente.

–No.

Los gritos siguieron; los asistentes exigían a la parejita.

–Ago, por favor, estamos haciendo el ridículo.

–Tranqui. Gabriella Montez te va a quitar todos los miedos. Y sin pantalones. –Le guiñó un ojo, y se dirigió a su audiencia. –¿Queréis  _Almaia_?

–Sí. –Respondieron (algunos).

–Bien. ¿Alfred, estás por aquí?

–¡Sí! –Un chico se levantó entre la hilera de asientos, y con un trombón en la mano les saludaba.

–¡Vente! ¿Y Amaia?

–¡Aquí! ¡Aquí, Agoney! –Amaia corrió desde la entrada hasta el escenario, con un... ukelele.

Llegaron a la vez.

–¿Y ustedes qué quieren?

–¿Nosotros? –Alfred y Amaia compartieron una mirada cómplice. –¡Sabotaje! ¡Sabotaje gay!

–Y vosotros también. –Continuó Amaia, dirigiéndose al público. –Ya basta de heteronormatividad. Que aquí somos todos millennials. Así que muchas gracias por venir, Noemí y Manu, pero os podéis ir marchando. Adéu!

–¿Y tú quién eres para mandarnos así, señorita?

–La reina de España.

–¡Alfred, eres republicano!

–Sí, así que como reyes, abdicamos y nombramos a Raoul y a Agoney nuevos presidentes de la república.

–Se os ha ido la flapa. –Noemí se llevó las manos a la cara. –¡Que este musical no es vuestro!

–En primer lugar, es mío. –Un señor pasó por en medio de Noemí y Manu, apartándolos sin miramientos. Ellos se arrodillaron ante su presencia. Llevaba una capa negra recubierta de piel, y se apoyaba en un bastón de oro.

–Lord Rubira.

–Os podéis retirar, ineptos. Teníais la tarea de sofocar la revuelta y no habéis hecho otra cosa que el ridículo.

Noemí y Manu obedecieron la orden. Entonces, en el escenario, solo quedaron los cuatro alumnos y el señor.

–¿Ese es el tal Tinet Rubira? –Le preguntó Ago a Raoul, por lo bajini.– Tiene un aire a Martí, sí.

– _Lord_  Rubira. –Raoul hincó la rodilla después de contestarle, y Amaia y Alfred le siguieron. Se mascaba tensión en el ambiente. El público había enmudecido y muchos imitaron a los chicos. Al parecer, todo el jodido instituto y parte del pueblo le debía pleitesía al canijo este.

–Tú. –Tinet señaló a Agoney. –De rodillas.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no?

–Ni siquiera sé quién es.

–Soy... el dueño de todo. De este instituto. De tu carrera. De tu  _alma_. De tu destino.

–Honestamente, señor, no me creo nada. Viene aquí, vestido como si el Padrino disfrazado de Darth Vader se hubiera metido a la Guardia de la Noche y se pone a exigir cosas. No entiendo por qué nadie se arrodilla y menos por qué tendría que hacerlo yo.

–Porque me perteneces.

–No lo hago.

–Dos palabras: Fórmula. Maricona. –Sentenció, y luego caminó hasta situarse enfrente de Agoney. –En dos años eso es lo que serás, tú, con el rubio que tienes al lado, Mimo y Andrea.

–No. ¿Qué? ¿Yo, en un grupo? ¡No! Soy Agoney Hernández. Yo no voy a estar en un grupo. Yo voy a ser el nuevo Freddie Mercury.

–Si lo estarás. –Acarició la punta de su bastón, y a Agoney se le retorcieron las entrañas. –Tú vas a ser un hit del verano con tres compañeros más. Haberlo pensado antes de desafiar mi autoridad.

Agoney cada vez aguantaba menos la presión en su estómago; iba a caer. Iba a claudicar. Pero una mano amiga cogió la suya y le hizo de soporte. Raoul se levantó y dejó que Agoney se apoyara en su hombro.

–Fórmula Maricona no va a existir. –Se plantó el rubio. –Estamos hartos de que nos despreciéis.

–No es nada personal, chico. Son los negocios.

–Lo sabía. –Gruñó Ago. –Es el Padrino.

–Me halagas. Pero centrémonos en lo importante. Y lo importante es que lo que quiere el público es  _Almaia_ , así que  _Almaia_  tendr-

_A-go-ney._

Una persona desquiciadísima gritó desde el fondo de la sala.

 _A-go-ney_.

_A-go-ney._

Se le unió otra al fondo

–A-go-ney _._ –Les siguió Amaia.

–A-go-ney. –Y luego Alfred. Cogió su trombón y tocaba una nota con cada sílaba.

_A-go-ney._

_A-go-ney._

La gente se empezó a animar al ver a Alfred y a Amaia participar. El clamor popular acalló todo intento de la organización de chafarles.

_A-GO-NEY._

_A-GO-NEY._

Vio, atrás del todo, a Nerea brincando y a Miriam y a Mireya aplaudiendo. Álvaro también gritaba. Seguro que habían comenzado ellos. El público iba cada vez más deprisa.

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

–¿Por qué están diciendo mi nombre?

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

Raoul rio.

–No es solo tu nombre. Están diciendo Ra-go-ney.

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

–¿Qué es  _Ragoney_?

–Somos nosotros. Nuestra carpeta.

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

–No puede ser.

–Que sí, escucha bien.

_AGONEY._

_AGONEY._

_RAGONEY._

Y de repente, no podía dejar de oírlo.  _Ragoney, Ragoney, Ragoney_. Como si el diablo le susurrara al oído para enloquecerlo; una repetición infernal. Un recordatorio que estaban solo ahí por la carpeta.

–¡Me da igual! –Exclamó Tinet Rubira entre el bullicio. Le arrancó el trombón a Alfred de las manos. –Aquí las cosas se hacen como las digo yo.  _Almaia_  o nada.

–¡PADRE! –Se oyó un sonoro portazo de la entrada. El público enmudeció.

Tinet Rubira se quedó blanco.

–¿Martí? ¿Eres tú?

–Padre.

–¿Has venido a pedirme perdón?

–No, he venido a parar esta locura. –El camarero levantó un brazo.

–Muy bien, hijo.

–Te equivocas. –Abrió la mano. Ahí tenía un móvil.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un teléfono. Con tu cuenta de twitter. Y he desactivado la opción de citar.

–¿QUÉ?

–Exacto, padre. Ya no podrás volver a exposear a nadie más delante de tus seguidores con una respuesta sarcástica para enmascarar tu falta de argumentos.

Tinet Rubira empezó a emitir una especie de neblina gris.

–¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

–Sí. Se acabó, padre. Tu imperio ha muerto.

El empresario se descompuso en el aire, dejando tras de sí solo una nube de susio polvo gris.

–¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Preguntó Ago.

–Era la única manera de que Aitana dejara de enviarme  _Whatsapps_  de auxilio. Ya está, ahora cantad lo que os dé la gana. –Se fue dando el mismo portazo con el que entró.

–Jo, es que es la persona más guay del universo. –Observó Amaia.

–Bueno, –Alfred se agachó para recoger su trombón. –¿Por dónde íbamos? –Tocó las mismas notas que antes.

El público volvió a lo suyo.

_RA-GO-NEY._

_RA-GO-NEY._

–¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo hacemos?

_RA-GO-NEY._

_RA-GO-NEY._

–No sé, –Le contestó Raoul. –No sé...

_RAGONEY._

_RAGONEY._

Raoul hizo una pausa, y miró hacia sus amigas. Nerea prácticamente estaba llorando, Miriam gritándoles que cantaran ya y Mireya haciéndoles un corazón con las manos. Y justo detrás tenía a Álvaro, silbándole. El rubio suspiró.

–Ahí está. Tu hermano.

–Claro que está mi hermano. –Una sonrisa invandió su cara. –Siempre está conmigo.

Agoney le cogió la mano, un gesto silencioso para decirle  _Y yo también lo estaré_.

–¿Y bien?

Raoul le apretó la mano, y asintió a Amaia, que estaba expectante con su ukelele.

La chica hizo la melodía del principio de  _Breaking Free_.

– _We're soaring, flying._  –Al rubio le temblaba la voz como si hubiera empezado de nuevo el terremoto. – _There's no star in heaven that we can't reach._

– _If we're trying. So we're breaking free..._

Raoul dejó pasar demasiados segundos hasta el

– _You know the world can see us in a way that's different from who we are._

Había superado la barrera, aunque seguía engarrotado en el puesto.

– _Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts_...

Agoney le dejó ir como en el vídeoclip, y Raoul se asustó.

– _But your faith, it gives me strength_ , –Cantaron a la vez, el rubio con un hilo de voz. Miró al público, se mordió un labio, y Agoney le ofreció su mano. – _Strength to believe_...

La aceptó, miró al público y

– _WE'RE BREAKING FREE_

Alfred acompañó a Amaia con el trombón. Pero ellos estaban en segundo plano. Los verdaderos protagonistas eran Raoul y Agoney, y el público enloqueció con ellos, dando palmas y cantando.

_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Collected by a feeling_

_Ooh in our very soul. (very soul)_

_Rising till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see._

_(...)_

_We're runnin', ooh climbin'_

_To get to the place to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time (now's the time)_

_So we're breakin' free (oh we're breakin' free), ooh_

_**You know the world can see us** _

_**In a way that's different than who we are** _

Acabaron con las narices tocándose, los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: una nerviosa y la otra de lo más orgullosa y satisfecha.

–QUE SE BESEEEEEN–Le gritó Alfred a Agoney a la oreja.

–¡Síiiii! –Le apoyó Amaia.

–¡Por la libertad, el amor y la visibilidad! –Les dijo alguien entre el público.

–No. Por "la carpeta", –Corrigió Agoney, irónicamente.

–Por las amigas. –Siguió Raoul.

–Y por los gays. –Acabaron los dos.

Y se vino el ragoneyazo.

 

****************************************************************

 

–Estoy súper orgulloso de ti. –Álvaro le levantó en el aire como si pesara, aproximadamente, 100 gramos. –Eres mi hermano preferido.

Raoul no intentó zafarse, aunque le estuviera dejando en ridículo delante de todo esa gente; ahora estaban en el gimnasio del instituto, haciendo un pica pica.

–También soy tu único hermano, así que no sé si eso tiene mucho mérito.

–Pero si tuviera 30 hermanos más, seguirías siéndolo. –Le revolvió el pelo.

–¡Mi tupé! –Al final, Raoul se escabulló.

–Me recordáis a mi hermano y a mí. –Miriam se acercó a ellos con un pinchito en la mano. –Solo que mi hermano no es un futbolista de primera división, pero le quiero igual.

Raoul querría igual a Álvaro aunque fuera cajero del McDonald's, porque seguiría siendo trabajador, noble, y le apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera igual. Sin embargo, llevaba un empacho de cursilerías que no podía con él. Así que se limitó a asentir.

–Oye, Raoul, –Continuó Miriam. –¿Podemos hablar un momento?

–Claro.

Se apartaron hacia una de las mesas repletas de comida. Raoul no lo pudo evitar; empezó a untar paté en todo lo untable, mientras Miriam hablaba.

–Me he acordado de que dijiste que tenías una venganza preparada para Cepeda, que no se iba a ir con las manos vacías... –Raoul casi se atraganta con tres galletitas saladas al oír su nombre. –¿Qué era?

–Ah, –Tragó. –Pues no sé. Lo dije por hacerme el guay.

Raoul buscó con la mirada a Cepeda, y lo encontró recostado en una pared, tomando sorbos de una cocacola, bastante desolado (aunque el rubio no sabría discernir si lo estaba o era su cara habitual). Ciertamente, estaba mirando algo con atención. Raoul intentó encontrarlo.

–Quizá deberíamos pensar en algo. –Apreció Miriam.

Entonces, lo vio.

–O quizá no. –Eran Aitana y Nerea bailando la canción lenta que sonaba por los altavoces. Aunque al lado tenían a Roi y Alfred dando vueltas también. –Creo que ya ha tenido suficientes calabazas.

–Me da pena.

–A mí no. –En la lejanía Raoul pudo distinguir otra figura familiar. Agoney, esta vez con pantalones, bailando con Mireya. Era curioso; llevaba colado por él desde hacía un par de años y se venía a dar cuenta ahora. Hasta hace unos meses su afición preferida era ponerle a parir; luego descubrió que, lo que le provocaba toda esa rabia, es que Agoney era el que le rechazaba. Y tenía que apartarse para no salir mal herido; al final, el propio odio les unió en un cuarto de la limpieza y aquí están. Saliendo. O no.

Después de repasar mentalmente la historia de su amor prohibido en favor del lector, decidió que ese era un buen momento de reencontrarse. No se veían desde que cantaron  _We're all in this together_  con el resto de sus compañeros y los bailarines en el escenario. –Miriam, tengo que irme.

–Claro que tienes que irte. –La gallega se sirvió Fanta en un vaso de plástico cuando se fue. Ay, estos tortolitos.  _We been knew_. Aunque ella también tenía ración propia. ¿Dónde estaría Amaia?

–Hola, Miriam.

–Hola, Miriam. –Repitió otra voz, pero con acento catalán, detrás suyo. Se giró; eran Manu Guix y Noemí. –Queríamos pedirte perdón. Bueno, a todos.

–Ahora que Lord Rubira ha muerto, al fin somos libres de su hechizo. –Le explicó Noemí con una gran sonrisa.

–Y ya podemos guiarnos por la verdad, el amor y el talento en vez de por los negocios. –Manu tenía los ojos muy. Muy. Muy abiertos.

–¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a buscar a mi chica y alejarme al menos cincuenta metros de vosotros antes de que intentéis apuñalarme.

–¡Espera, Miriam, no te vayas! –Noemí le agarró del hombro y le estampó un móvil contra la oreja. –Tenemos una sorpresa al teléfono.

–Hello, who's there? –Dijo alguien por la otra línea.

–Hello, my name is Miriam.

–Oh, Miriam! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kenny Ortega.

–ME VA A DAR UN PARRAQUE ERES EL DIRECTOR DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL.

–Yes, yes.  _High School Musical_. Do you speak English?

–Yes. Bueno. I try. Thank you for calling. Gracias. Thank you. –Kenny le respondió, pero la gallega no llegó a entenderle. –One moment, I don't understand. Thanks. –Salió del gimnasio corriendo, secuestrando el móvil de Noemí. –Thank you, thank you, thank you...

–Jopetas, ¿no estaba aquí Miriam hace un segundo? –Amaia la había visto de lejos hablar con Noemí y Manu, pero cuando llegó, ya no estaba. También es que por el camino se había parado a ligar con Martí mientras servía calamares. Dos veces. No funcionó. –¿Dónde ha ido?

–Está hablando con Kenny Ortega. –Le aclaró Manu. –Amaia, queríamos pedirte perd-

–¡A mí no me vengáis con rollos! Que ya estoy harta. –Se fue inmediatamente. No iba a tolerar esas falsas disculpas después de tantos años de fachadas. Caminando por la pista se encontró a Mireya bailando con Agoney, y ¿Raoul? pero un flaco estaba delante del rubio y no le veía bien.  _RaOul, RaOul, RaOul_ no paraba de repetirle el chico, mientras se acercaba a él, bailando.

–Amaia, ayuda. –Le susurró Agoney entre dientes.

–¿Qué hago?

–Eres Amaia, distráele con tus dotes.

–De acuerdo. –Amaia le tiró del tupé al chico, y se dio la vuelta.

–Uy, y tú qué haces.

–¿Quieres verme las tetas?

–No, gracias, estoy ligando con este.

–Pues él no quiere ligar contigo, está claramente incómodo.

–Qué dices loca, lo está gozando. Anda tira pa'l monte.

–Si está como un flan. No le ves la cara, que le va a dar algo. A ver, que Raoul es muy dramático y siempre se pone rojo, pero que a él el que le gusta es Agoney. Bueno, y a quién no. Que yo estoy súper a favor del poliamor, pero déjalo en paz.

–Qué le va a gustar a este Agoney, si es una circa gritona. –Le contestó el chico. –A RaOul le gusto claramente yo, y quien tenga pena que rabie. Sí lo digo.

–Malbert, cambia de camello.

–Uy, mira, por ahí no paso, eh. Vámonos, RaOul.

–Que te pires. –Volvió a increparle Agoney. Malbert se quedó unos segundos observando a Raoul, esperando que le defendiera. Al no hacerlo, se retiró.

–¡Estoy harto que solo por ser el chico más guapo del instituto vengan pesados a acosarme!

–Ella, humilde. –Miriam se incorporó al grupito.

–¡¡¡¡Miriam!!!! –Amaia fue corriendo y besó a su novia. Y también la estrujó hasta dejarla sin aire.

–Ay, quita, me haces daño.

–¡Me da igual!

Cuando se apartaron Agoney estaba perreándole a Raoul a ritmo de  _El Anillo_.

–Entonceeeeees... ¿Habíamos tenido razón todo este tiempo? ¿Están juntos? –La cabeza de Nerea apareció entre Miriam y Amaia.

–Claro que teníamos razón. –Asintió Miriam.

Entonces Nerea se acordó de algo, y apartó de en medio a las chicas para encararse con sus amigos.

–¿Pero tú no te habías liado con su primo?

–Espera. _Ellos_  son primos. –Mireya se acercó.

–¡No somos primos! Nadie se ha liado con el primo de nadie. –Se apresuró a corregir Raoul.

–Bueno, Agoney sí, Agoney se lío con tu primo. –Le contestó Nerea.

–¿Que tú qué?

–¡Era una broma! Una broma que me inventé, cuando nos encerraron, y tú te enfadaste tanto... porque me besaste.

–¡Toma! Nerea me debes diez euros. –Miriam había ganado la apuesta. Jo, y mira que Nerea habría puesto la mano en el fuego porque Agoney era el lanzado de los dos.

–¿Pero entonces, Agoney y Raoul no son primos? –Preguntó Amaia.

–No. Raoul solo tiene una prima, y es Mimi. –Le explicó Aitana.

–Yo no soy la prima de Raoul. –Mimi se incorporó al grupito. –Estáis confundiendo al primo bailarín de Raoul conmigo, que soy bailarina.

–Entonces es Nerea la prima de Raoul.

–No. ¿Qué?

–Porque sois rubios.

–¡Raoul es rubio de bote!

–Chocho morenote.

–Y ahora tiene bigote.

–Quizá es el primo de Alfred. Alfred llevó bigote una temporada.

–Bigote es género neutro.

–Qué pasa contigo, soy Ricky Merino.

–¿Por qué estamos los dieciséis juntos de golpe?

Nerea se empezó a marear; hablaban todos a la vez, y alguien empezó a explicar la teoría de los números primos, Ana Guerra se puso a contar como nadie y podía ver a Noemí y a Manu aproximándose en la distancia. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Escapó hasta el pasillo y se sentó en el suelo. Cogió el móvil para entretenerse un rato.

–Hola. –Le llegó el eco de la voz de Agoney. –Uy, cuanta reverb. Me gusta.

–Hola. –Agoney se sentó a su lado.

–¿Me dejas un momento el móvil?

–¿Para qué?

–Para mirar una cosa.

Nerea se lo dejó, y Agoney arrastró la patalla un par de veces hasta que se lo devolvió.

–Vale, no tienes  _Whatspad_.

–Jaja, no, qué es eso.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma, Nerea?

–Pues desde el jueves, a la hora de comer.

Agoney se giró hacia ella bruscamente.

–¿Entonces el viernes no existió?

–¿Qué dices?

–Llegué a la escuela y había unos muchachos diciendo que tenía que follar más. A Raoul le regalaron un micrófono de Beyoncé y un poema. Mimi estaba en las amigas. Y tú... escribías un fics en  _Whatspad_.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Ya, ¿y cómo entré en coma?

–Desapareciste cuando estábamos de camino al comedor. Raoul dijo que te adelantó y no te vio más. Luego te encontramos en el sótano del instituto, balbuceando no sé qué sobre que eras hetero y que los Javis eran los únicos  _gay icons_  del instituto. –Nerea miraba al infinito. –Así que tuvieron que inducirte un coma para que dejaras de decir tonterías.

–Entiendo. ¿Y nadie sabe quién me hizo eso?

–Ni el comando especializado en secuestros de la policía pudo encontrar pistas.

–Qué raro. Ah, y sabes, sobre tu fics... era una locura. Creo que deberías escribirlo. A mí no me importa, ¿eh? Viva tu imaginación y tu libertad.

–Oye sabes qué, creo que deberíamos volver. No te encuentras muy bien, estás delirando. Vamos adentro. –Se levantó e intentó hacer lo mismo con Ago, tirándole del brazo. Al final, Agoney se puso de pie y volvieron al gimnasio. Por el camino, Nerea tenía ganas de mirar a una cámara como en  _The Office_. Suerte que ella publicaba  _Su (puto) High School de guerra (o no)_  en ao3.

–Pasa. –Agoney le aguantó la puerta a su amiga.

–Tú siempre tan caballeroso.

–¡Agoney! Ven, ven. –Le llamó Raoul.  _Sí que me ha echado de menos._ Ago se acercó, le pasó un brazo por encima. –He pensado en algo, –El chico hablaba para toda su clase, reunida alrededor de ellos. –Como este musical nos ha salido como un churro, he pensado que este verano os podéis venir todos a Marina D'Or, que mi padre es el dueño. Vosotros curráis en la cocina y Agoney y yo hacemos de Sharpay y Troy con  _You're the music in me_. –Todos se rieron. –No estaba bromeando.

–¡Yo soy Sharpay! –Se pidió Agoney.

–¡No, yo soy Sharpay! ¡Soy el que tiene la pasta y soy rubio!

–Sí, de bote. ¿Entonces, ya está? ¿El drama del musical ya se ha acabado? –Le preguntó Agoney a Miriam, directamente.

–Se ha acabado. No más sabotajes... hasta el año que viene.

–Algo es algo.

–Si nos lo hemos pasado bien. –Raoul le dio un ligero codazo.

–Algo bueno teníamos que sacar. –Se iba a venir ragoneyazo otra vez, pero alguien le puso la mano en la espalda.

–¡Hola, Agoney!

–¡Juanan, cuanto tiempo! –Se abrazaron. –¿Sabes que he soñado contigo?

–No fue un sueño, hermano. –Juan Antonio no le retiraba la mano del hombro. –Solo que ahora estás en el paraíso, todo ha salido bien, has vencido al malo, blablabla.

–Ah. ¿Y tiene alguna diferencia con la realidad, esto?

–Bastantes. Pero has vuelto a jugar con las barreras entre mundos. – _Oh, no, el Whatspad_ , pensó Ago.

–No tanto como la última vez.

–Suficiente como para ser condenado al infierno. 'Enga, vente conmigo. –Juan Antonio empezó a andar, y Agoney le acompañó.

–¿Voy a tener que escuchar eternamente los audios de Marina?

– No, algo mucho peor. Has sido condenado a cadena perpetua como exconcursante de OT 2017.

–¿Qué es eso?

Llegaron a la puerta, y Juanan la abrió. Al otro lado, había una recepción.

–Enseguida lo verás. Dales recuerdos a Zaida y a Jordi de mi parte. Y no le bloquees en Twitter.

–¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

–¡Cruzar! –Juan Antonio le empujó, y Agoney cayó de bruces en la recepción. Detrás, la puerta estaba cerrada. Y ahora llevaba un abrigo largo y marrón encima.

–¡Juan Antonio! –Golpeó la puerta varias veces.

–Dudo que  _él_  te vaya abrir. –Una chica de pelo azul negó con la cabeza. –Fue el segundo expulsado.

–¿Expulsado?

–¡Mira, aquí están! –La modernilla sacó un móvil para capturar el momento. –Os hrabo.

De repente, dos cuerpecillos le estaban estrujando. No paraban de decir su nombre, y tenían la voz temblorosa. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eran Nerea y Raoul.

–¡Mis chiquitines! –Les abrazó con la misma fuerza. –Al menos, ya no estoy solito.

–No, no estás solo.

Este nuevo mundo no pintaba tan mal.

–Venga, vámonos a tu casa.

–Al "hotel", Nerea, al "hotel". –Le corrigió Raoul. –Recuerda que hay fans fuera. Habla en clave.

–¿Fans?

–Sí. Tuyas y  _shippers_. Vas a flipar la que se ha líado con  _Ragoney_. Tienes que  _stalkear_   _Twitter_. Hemos sido  _Trending Topic_. Realmente hoy nos has  _slayeado_ ,  _wig_. Oh, y el  _tweet_  de la paja... te vas a reír mucho.

–¿RAGONEY?

Agoney se abalanzó sobre la puerta, y la intentó abrir con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a Juan Antonio una y otra vez. Nadie respondió. Se lo llevaron a rastras.

Y así fue como empezó su post-OT 2017, con todas las  _dates_  y los  _gates,_  los MDs buenos y malos, las covers con más reverb que una catedral, Bambi, los pingüinos, el helicóptero, Álvaro siendo  _supportive,_  Ago aprendiendo a decir  _supportive,_  y sobre todo... vosotros.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas son las últimas notas del fic, lloro.
> 
> Primero, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis votado, comentado, animado o beteado el fic. Realmente, vosotros habéis sido mi OT.
> 
> Ha sido un camino largo, lleno de risas y desquicies, pero aquí estamos: casi dos meses después, he conseguido actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado, y que no os dé tanta pena como a mí que sea el último. Gracias a este fic he podido dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y a mi locura. Tengo la necesidad de reírme de todo, conectar conceptos, darles la vuelta: esta ha sido mi vía de escape y vosotros me habéis ayudado a seguir. Tengo claro que si hay algo que se me dé bien es el humor. No le haré gracia a todo el mundo, como es obvio, pero es a lo que me quiero dedicar. El boom que tuvo este fic me dio confianzas para mirar con más optimismo al futuro, como millennial mediocre que soy y, sobre todo, para valorarme más. Seguiré siendo una pieza insignificante en este sistema, 46 mil visitas en Whatspad arriba o abajo, pero me lo he pasado genial con vosotros. 
> 
> Pensaréis que soy una flipada, sin embargo, es lo que me maravilla del mundo del fic. Chicas (también chicos, pero para qué engañarnos: en su mayoría es un espacio femenino) de todo el mundo, compartiendo sus textos en todos los idiomas, escribiendo sobre dragones, sobre cantantes, sobre cafeterías, sobre vikingos, sobre sexo. Un lugar donde poder ser libres, totalmente democrático: no importa si eres pqña o grande, puedes publicar. No importa si escribes con un Mac o con un portátil de hace 10 años, puedes publicar. No importa si lees más libros o menos, no importa los estudios que tengas, no importa el color de la piel o el dinero que tengas, y lo más importante, no nos pesa la mirada masculina, no nos sentimos juzgadas. Es un espacio para nosotras. Por supuesto, cometeremos errores. Pero quien intente compararlos con los errores que cometen los medios de comunicación de masas, por ejemplo, que sí que tienen la capacidad de reproducir ideas perjudiciales e influenciar negativamente, se está equivocando de lleno. Nosotras no escribimos para influenciar a nadie, ni para incidir en la población y orientarla para obtener beneficios: no tenemos poder. VALE LO SIENTO ES QUE LLEVO UNA SEMANA HACIENDO UN TRABAJO SOBRE EL PERIODICO EL PAIS Y ME PONGO AQUI TO' TEORICA
> 
> En fin. El mundo del fic, desde luego, no es ideal, pero a mí me ha aportado muchíiiisimo. Así que quiero dar las gracias a todas y todos los autores, todas y todos los lectores de todas y todos los fandoms por contribuir a que, al menos, en un espacio de la sociedad, tengamos algo de libertad (amor y visibilidad) (en realidad sí). 
> 
> Y por supuesto, gracias a Raoul, Agoney y los demás por cederme sus nombres para este "cuento". Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo en sus futuras carreras, excepto a los que me caen mal. Esos me dan igual.
> 
> Nos leemos. <3


End file.
